


Jack Daniel's

by K_Gerus



Category: British Actor RPF, Dan Stevens - Fandom, Jack O'Connell - Fandom
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sitcom
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-13 16:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Gerus/pseuds/K_Gerus
Summary: Джек - 21-летний парень, прозябающий в небольшом городке Швейцарии, где из развлечений лишь форум, на котором он жалуется на отсутствие личной жизни.Дэниел - молодой богатый, успешный мужчина, скучающий в командировке.По наводке своего друга и по совместительству участника форума Дэниел решает поехать к Джеку. Обычное знакомство двух скучающих сердец выливается в нечто большее.Чистая незамутнённая писанина в ролях, где соавторы договорились об экспозиции сюжета и завязке действия, но отпустили в свободное плаванье его развитие.А потому как поведут себя наши герои в следующий момент, не имеем не малейшего понятия...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> иллюстрации-коллажи:  
> http://savepic.ru/14151395.jpg  
> http://savepic.ru/14144227.jpg  
> http://savepic.ru/14136035.jpg
> 
> и видео:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qSJkQ1XkAaU

  
Возле уютной гостиницы в небольшом городке на востоке Швейцарии остановился шикарный серебристый Ягуар, своим появлением вызвав удивлённые взгляды у случайных прохожих. В этой части города такие дорогие автомобили появлялись крайне редко. Несколько мальчишек-зевак даже замерли неподалеку, чтобы посмотреть, кто прячется за тонированными стеклами. Как только мотор заглох, дверь Ягуара тут же открылась. Из машины не спеша вышел светловолосый джентльмен. Именно так можно было охарактеризовать этого холёного тридцатичетырёхлетнего мужчину с идеальной прической, тонкими чертами лица, британской холодностью во взгляде, в дорогом зимнем длинном чёрном пальто, аристократически-небрежно накинутом на светлый костюм.

Дэниел, так звали мужчину, снял с правой руки кожаную перчатку и запустил руку в карман пальто, достав оттуда сотовый телефон, при этом совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что мальчишки всё ещё продолжали пялиться на него с интересом, приоткрыв рты. Мужчина нажал на кнопку блокировки, на экране показалась фотография с двумя парнями, один – известный скандальный миллионер Эзра Бербоун, яркий представитель золотой молодёжи, второй – ошалевший от радости, что стоит рядом со знаменитостью, симпатичный на мордашку мальчик-коридорный. Ради второго Дэниел и приехал в эту гостиницу на окраине Санкт-Галлена. Когда Колин – друг и коллега – сообщил Дэниелу, что в городе, в котором у него проходила кратковременная командировка, скучает страдающий без ласк сладкий мальчик-зайчик, и прислал фото этого самого зайчика, Дэниел понял, что командировка может оказаться не такой уж и унылой.

Дэниел выключил телефон, положил его обратно в карман пальто. Затем обошёл машину, забрал из багажника небольшой чемодан и поставил машину на сигнализацию. Окинув пялящихся на него мальчишек холодным пронизывающим взглядом, из-за которого те вмиг попрятали глаза, Дэниел твёрдой, уверенной походкой направился к гостинице.

Рука легла на ручку двери, как вдруг дверь резко распахнулась, Дэниел успел отступить на шаг, и в него тут же влетел спешащий куда-то мальчик-коридорный в красно-черной форме. Он врезался в мужчину, резко затормозил и поднял испуганные глаза.

Это был тот самый парень с фотографии.

\- Прощу прощения, - на губах Дэниела показалась лукавая тонкая усмешка.

 

_Столкновения Джек не ожидал. Телефон вылетел из рук и грохнулся на каменные ступени. Джек юркнул под ноги незнакомца, подхватил телефон и с облегчением выдохнул._

_Стоило потратиться на металлический корпус, когда у тебя руки растут из анатомически неправильного места. Траты себя оправдали – телефон был цел. Но вот попытка выловить Эзру Бербоуна, который всего пару минут назад кинул в Instagram фото из внутреннего дворика гостиницы, не удалась._

_Сейчас администратор в очередной раз нахмурит брови, потом отчитает его в комнате службы персонала, расскажет, как Джек О’Коннелл позорит своим поведением гостиницу и вообще… Очередные штрафные очки, и премия в этом месяце ему не светит. В который раз. Джек испуганно оглянулся на ресепшен._

_По счастью, администратор куда-то отлучался и вернулся за стойку аккурат в тот момент, когда Джек застыл, преграждая гостю путь._

_Все эти шутки на форуме, что mrFBI «посватал» его кому-то из своих друзей, казались забавным розыгрышем. Слишком неправдоподобно. И то, что под ником mrFBI может скрываться тот самый мрачный холёный тип, что жил с Эзрой в их гостинице. И то, что его – Джека – и впрямь пытаются «пристроить» после всего этого нытья на форуме о несчастной личной жизни, точнее, о её отсутствии. И то, что кого-то может заинтересовать несуразный коридорный с внешностью шпаны, на котором форма выглядит, как маскарадный костюм._

_За это время в гостиницу заселилась только пожилая супружеская пара, путешествующая по Европе. И Джек уже было подумал, что Золушка из него так себе, а фанатское фото с Эзрой до хрустальной туфельки не дотягивает, но тут внезапно этот новый постоялец…_

_Запах дорогого парфюма, от которого сразу закружилась голова, брендовый прикид, начищенные до блеска кожаные ботинки, аристократическая осанка, почти прозрачные голубые глаза и сканирующий взгляд. Такие мажорные клиенты в их гостинице редкость. По пальцам одной руки за год пересчитать можно._

_Может быть, он просто зашёл уточнить дорогу или выпить чашечку кофе. Тут до Джека дошло, что он застыл как истукан на неприлично близком расстоянии, почти прижавшись к этому пижону. Спиной он чувствовал, как сверлит его взглядом администратор…_

_\- Прошу меня извинить. Позвольте, я возьму ваши вещи, - и, не дожидаясь ответа, рванул чемодан из рук незнакомца._

 

Дэниел выгнул бровь, наблюдая за полётом телефона мальчика-коридорного, и как сам мальчик быстро юркнул ему под ноги. Шустрый, гибкий, живой. Это хорошо. Дэниел любил таких. Вот только несколько неуклюжий, за первые секунды их встречи парень уже чуть не убил свой мобильный и при столкновении нещадно потоптался по дорогим ботинкам Дэниела.

Дэниелу был знаком такой тип людей - не люди, а ходячие катастрофы. И, что касается коридорного, он был уверен – дальше будет только хуже, но так даже интересней. С такими никогда не бывает скучно. При этом парень так трогательно и мило покраснел, смутившись, испугался, что Дэниел потерялся в желаниях - успокоить его или поиздеваться.

Он выбрал второе. Когда парень рванул чемодан Дэниела на себя, тот на секунду придержал его сильной рукой и вдруг резко отпустил, из-за чего коридорный еле устоял на ногах и едва не шлёпнулся назад.

\- Аккуратней, молодой человек, в этом чемодане ваза династии Мин, стоимостью в девятьсот тысяч евро, - Дэниел внимательно осмотрел парня с ног до головы, при этом усмешка всё ещё играла на его губах. - Было бы печально разбить её, не так ли?

Разумеется, никакой вазы в чемодане не было.

 

_Джек еле устоял на ногах. Дурацкая шутка! Руки сразу же задрожали, грозясь выпустить чемодан на свободу._

_\- Я не разобью, сэр, - прошептал он, краснея от неловкости и чуть хмурясь, обидевшись на шутку._

_Незнакомец сразу догадался, что Неловкость – его второе имя. Неуклюжесть и Несуразность. Но не… нечестно так откровенно подшучивать над ним._

_Белый шум в ушах, внезапный ураган мыслей отвлёк его от действительности, и о чём незнакомец разговаривал с администратором, Джек не слышал. Он думал лишь о том, как бы и впрямь не выронить этот чемодан, и о том, что этот молодой человек – ожившая глянцевая картинка, слишком хорош, чтобы позволить себе фантазировать: да, это его имел в виду mrFBI._

_Он сам как ваза за сотни тысяч евро. Невозможно поверить в то, что он здесь не просто так. И, тем более, в том, что в эту гостиницу заехал ради Джека. Но почему тогда так внимательно разглядывает?.._

_Джек очнулся от шипения администратора – постояльца следовало проводить в номер. Он подхватил протянутые ему ключи. Разумеется, едва не уронил их, и неприлично быстрым шагом (словно пытался сбежать) пошёл на второй этаж. Открыл номер, осторожно поставил у кровати чемодан, и замер возле двери, не поднимая взгляда._

_\- Что-то ещё, сэр?_

 

Парня явно задела шутка про вазу, но Дэниел не жалел. Сладкий так мило краснел и хмурился, и ради этого подшутить определённо стоило. У Дэниела заметно поднялось настроение, внутри просыпался азарт.

Пока он разговаривал с администратором по поводу заселения в номер, самый лучший, надо сказать, на иной бы Дэниел не согласился, он спиной ощущал, как коридорный прожигает его взглядом. Дэниел посмотрел на парня. Да он буквально пожирал его глазами и так увлёкся своими мыслями, словно не видел, как новый постоялец многозначительно улыбнулся.

Когда парень дрожащими руками принял ключи у администратора, чуть не уронив и их, а потом едва ли не бегом поспешил с чемоданом к номеру, глаза Дэниела заблестели от предвкушения. И он мысленно поблагодарил Колина. Какого прелестного зайчика он ему нашёл.

Мужчина проследовал за коридорным. В номере он беглым взглядом окинул обстановку – ладно, сойдет. Затем посмотрел на парня, который в это время обратился с вопросом, при этом дико трогательно пряча глаза.

Дэниелу захотелось подойти к нему, дотронуться до лица, приподнять его за подбородок, заставить мальчика посмотреть на себя. Поймать растерянный, смущённый взгляд. Аррр. Но не всё сразу, не сейчас.

\- Кофе, крепкий, без сахара и без сливок, пожалуйста, - Дэниел посмотрел на именную нашивку на форме коридорного и добавил, - Джек.

 

_Джек невольно поднял глаза, когда постоялец назвал его по имени и наткнулся на насмешливый взгляд голубых глаз. Впрочем, кроме насмешки, в нём было что-то ещё. Едва уловимое, такое, отчего Джек вдруг вспыхнул до кончиков ушей и снова опустил глаза._

_\- Да, сэр. Сейчас принесу._

_Он развернулся и чуть не впечатался лбом в дверной косяк._

_«Иии… первое место в номинации «Позор года» присуждается…»_

_Джек выскользнул за дверь и помчался на кухню._

_Конечно, причиной его растерянности был этот дурацкий форум. Обещание mrFBI, что к нему спешит сказочный принц, точнее daddy (кому нужны эти принцы? скукота!). И уж совсем из колеи выбило появление этого голубоглазого незнакомца._

_Да в самых неприличных и бессовестных фантазиях такой не пригрезится. Но, чёрт возьми, как хотелось!.. Хотя бы помечтать._

_Джек шумно вздохнул._

_\- Чего страдаешь, красавчик? – на кухне сегодня дежурил Вилли. - А ты в курсе, что зазноба твоя внезапно объявилась? Этот, как его… Эзра. Правда, уже исчез._

_Джек бросил на Вилли испепеляющий взгляд, но внезапно обнаружил, что не так уж и сердится. Все мысли вертелись вокруг блондина. Эзра, Эзра - недостижимая звёздочка, а этот пока тут. И такой расклад устраивал Джека. Надо узнать, на сколько незнакомец снял номер!_

_\- Кофе покрепче, без сахара и сливок, - повторил Джек заказ и засмеялся. – Взболтать, но не смешивать._

_Точно! Новый постоялец выглядел как Джеймс Бонд. Настоящий Джеймс Бонд. Джентльмен и соблазнитель. Куда как круче, чем этот унылый шарпей – Дэниел Крейг._

_Одет с иголочки, манеры такие, что хоть сейчас к Королеве на файф-о-клок, взгляд, как сталь._

_\- Да я бы отнёс, - предложил Вилли._

_\- Не, я сам, - губы Джека растянулись в улыбке._

_Вилли многозначительно подмигнул и протянул ему маленький поднос с чашкой кофе._

_\- Не торопись только._

_И Джек был предельно осторожен и внимателен._

_Он аккуратно донёс кофе до номера, не расплескав ни капли. Балансируя с подносом на одной руке, постучал в дверь, дождался приглашения и вошёл, довольно улыбаясь – хоть здесь-то не опозорился. Рано радовался…_

_Так, чтобы шнурки ботинок развязались именно в этот момент, это надо постараться. И наступить на собственные шнурки – это что-то из разряда немых комедий начала прошлого века._

_\- Да, блин! – не сдержавшись, вскрикнул Джек и оцепенел._

_По светлой шерсти дорогущего костюма расползались отвратительные пятна._

_Кофе был крепкий – Вилли не подвёл._

_Джек в ужасе уставился на костюм, потом заставил себя поднять взгляд выше… И лишь на секунду встретился глазами с «Бондом», после чего на предельно высокой скорости рванул прочь по коридору._

_Цензурных слов в голове не осталось. Какие там штрафные очки и лишение премии? Даже увольнение не так страшно. Продадут на органы, чтоб расплатиться за его идиотизм и криворукость._

 

Когда этот сладкий мальчик – Джек – едва не впечатался в дверной косяк, Дэниел громко кашлянул в кулак, едва сдержав смешок. Джек настолько его смущался, что не замечал ничего вокруг себя, и Дэниела это очень забавляло. Он понимал, все эти его манеры, достойные каких-нибудь высокопоставленных лиц, дорогая эксклюзивная одежда, статная выправка и прочие атрибуты английских джентльменов, могли смутить многих. Однако из-за этого немногие не вписались бы в дверь. В случае мальчика-коридорного было нечто иное – Дэниел определенно нравился Джеку, потому тот так терялся. Что ж, твоя симпатия взаимна, малыш.

Оставшись один, Дэниел распаковал чемодан, разложил вещи. Вспомнил, что стоит поблагодарить одного друга и отправил Колину короткое СМС-сообщение: "Зайчик понравился, спасибо".

В самом деле понравился. Хотя эта несуразная форма и скрывала весь потенциал. Дэниел представил Джека в рубашке, с галстуком, в дорогом костюме, причесанного. Очень хорошо. Как мальчик из Оксфордского университета.

Внешность у парня интересная, привлекательная, если им заняться, то он станет настоящим красавчиком. И Дэниел займётся.

Стук в дверь. Дэниел открыл её и… Как он и думал – не парень, а ходячая катастрофа. Только Дэниел впустил Джека, как предназначавшийся ему кофе сразу же оказался на его светлом костюме. Это же надо, споткнуться на ровном месте. Или что у него там произошло? Запутался в ногах?

Их глаза встретились, и Джек, ничего не сказав, не извинившись, пулей рванул прочь от него. Словно это был забег на стометровку по коридору, и парню кровь из носу нужно было прийти к финишу первым. Может быть, Дэниел слишком сурово посмотрел на Джека? Разумеется, он был не рад, ведь его костюм испорчен, но за одежду он точно не собирался убивать парня. Пугливый зверёк, придётся его прикармливать.

Дэниел вернулся в номер, снял пиджак, повесил на спинку кресла. Ничего, в Америке он знал одну хорошую химчистку, там пиджак приведут в порядок, и он будет как новый. Закатал рукава чёрной рубашки, расстегнул несколько верхних пуговиц – в номере было довольно жарко, затем сел в кресло, поднял телефонную трубку и позвонил на ресепшн.

\- Не могли бы вы прислать ко мне молодого человека, который относил мои вещи в номер? Что натворил? Небольшой казус с кофе, ничего серьёзного. Всё в порядке. Да, я жду, спасибо.

Дэниел положил трубку на место, устремил взгляд на слегка приоткрытую дверь, так и оставшись сидеть в кресле и действительно ждать. Мужчина усмехнулся. Или поджидать?

 

_Путь, как на Голгофу. Едва написал о своём стыде в форум, как администратор (разумеется, ещё раз поведав, какая Джек бестолочь) велел ему вернуться в номер._

_Джек понуро поплёлся назад. Двум смертям не бывать…_

_Дверь была приоткрыта. Он просочился внутрь и застыл возле стены._

_\- Я прошу прощения за причинённые неудобства. Разумеется, ущерб я возмещу._

 

Дэниел смерил Джека ледяным взглядом, пронзающим, точно изучал его изнутри. Ни лукавой усмешки, ни намёка на улыбку, он был пугающе серьёзен.

\- Закрой дверь, - бесцветный, ничего не выражающий тон.

Как только дверь захлопнулась, Дэниел поднялся с кресла, всё ещё с непроницаемым видом подошёл к Джеку, остановившись слишком близко, и сказал:

\- Извинения я принимаю. Но за костюм всё равно придётся расплатиться.

 

_Джек глубоко вдохнул и замер, словно забыл, как дышать. Как же он близко! Как же близко!.._

_Едва уловимый запах парфюма, смешанный с запахом его кожи. Запах уверенности и секса. Такой одуряющий и одурманивающий, что напрочь сносит голову и перечёркивает любые попытки держать себя в руках и размышлять разумно._

_Но, когда Джек поднял глаза, серьёзный, без тени улыбки взгляд «Бонда» его немного отрезвил. Он хотел отступить – естественная реакция: два самца на критично маленьком расстоянии друг от друга, один демонстрирует силу, второй должен либо вступить в схватку, либо подчиниться… Джек выбрал второй путь. Вот только некуда было ему отступать, чтобы продемонстрировать покорность. Спина прижалась к стене, Джек посмотрел на молодого человека и виновато захлопал ресницами (а вдруг прокатит и «Бонд» пожалеет идиота)._

_\- В паре кварталов отсюда есть химчистка, сэр. Я могу отнести ваш костюм. Разумеется, я всё оплачу. И, если вдруг костюм не спасти, то я…_

_«Что - я? Продам почку и куплю пуговички? На большее вряд ли хватит. О, или сдаться в рабство. К такому красавцу легко и с песней. Чёрт! А возьмите плату натурой, а?» - подумал Джек и вдруг расплылся в улыбке._

_Не к месту сейчас была эта улыбка, ох, не к месту. Но ничего поделать с собой Джек не мог._

 

О, этот покорный взгляд загнанного в угол зверёныша, которому некуда бежать и который понимает, что силы их не равны, которому ничего не остаётся, только как уповать на милость хищника. Это сводило с ума. Милый котёнок, не иначе, насколько же приятно было его дразнить. Но совсем слегка, Дэниелу не хотелось, чтобы Джек боялся его. Однако, когда Дэниел увидел плутоватую, двусмысленную и даже немного пошлую улыбку парня, то понял, что зря переживал. Если мальчик и казался до этого несколько испуганным, то теперь явно забыл о страхе, увлёкшись своими фантазиями. Интересно, о чём они были? Связанные с ним? Надо будет потом аккуратно выведать, может ему они тоже понравятся, и они попробуют воплотить их в жизнь. - Нет, Джек, расплатишься ты по-другому, - взгляд Дэниела стал мягче, уголки губ едва заметно поползли наверх. - Составишь мне компанию на вечерней экскурсии по городу, когда закончится твоя смена. Дэниел помолчал с секунду, задумавшись: прям, как в армии - приказ понял? Выполнять. Не стоило так сразу. Поэтому он добавил: - Если ты не против. Рука в этот момент сама потянулась к лицу Джека, пальцы коснулись гладкой щеки парня и медленно ласково погладили. «Хороший мальчик.»

 

_Вууух! Сердце рухнуло куда-то в район желудка от этого прикосновения. Изнутри обожгло осознанием «Это он!»._

_mrFBI не обманул. Святые угодники, и на улице Джека случился праздник! Как Рождество и День Рождения одновременно, только лучше._

_Столько милой соблазнительной нежности было в пальцах стального «Бонда», касающихся его щеки… Джек еле сдержался, чтобы не выдать своё состояние неосторожным стоном. До него не сразу дошло, что следует ответить._

_\- Нет, конечно, я не против, - от волнения Джек перешёл на шёпот. Если до этого момента Джеку сложно было заставить себя смотреть молодому человеку в глаза, то сейчас напротив – он не мог оторваться._

_Видок, наверное, у него был тот ещё. Как у мультяшки, вокруг головы которого летают сердечки._

 

А зверёныша не пришлось и прикармливать, немного нежности, и он уже стал ручным. Колин был прав, мальчик действительно скучал по ласкам. Неудивительно, застрять на краю мира, где только вечно брюзжащий и всем недовольный администратор, пара пожилых туристов, может ещё несколько не особо интересных лиц. И это ещё в таком юном возрасте, когда желания переполняют, а выхода им никакого нет – не с кем. Вряд ли принцы сюда часто заезжают.

Дэниелу понравилась эта мысль. В самом деле, он, как принц, прибывший вызволять принцессу из логова дракона. Мужчина не сдержал усмешки. Хотя, принц из него так себе, скорее, он, как спецагент, вечно на заданиях, непрерывно мотающийся по всему миру, которого судьба занесла в этот городок, где его ждало такое чудо.

По правде сказать, Дэниелу самому не хватало эмоций, жарких взглядов, многозначительных улыбок, провокационных прикосновений. И за несколько коротких встреч он понял, что Джек именно тот, кто мог помочь ему с его желаниями.

Дэниел достал из кармана брюк сотовый, проделал с ним несколько простых манипуляций, и протянул телефон Джеку. Тот стоял, не отрывая глаз от Дэниела, и, кажется, не понимал, чего от него хотят.

Тогда Дэниел взял руки парня, такого послушного, обомлевшего, и вложил в них телефон.

\- Напиши свой номер, я сам тебе позвоню. Когда ты заканчиваешь?

 

_\- Я заканчиваю через час, - Джек опустил глаза и дрожащими от волнения пальцами набрал на телефоне «Бонда» свой номер._

_В кармане затренькало, и Джек отключил связь._

_\- А как тебя зовут? Вас… - быстро поправился, чтобы не показаться невежливым._

 

\- Дэниел, - ответил он, и больше не дал никакой информации. Правильно было бы облегчить парню участь, и добавить: «можно на "ты"». Или же представиться - Дэниел Стивенс, пусть мальчик называет его «мистер Стивенс», тем самым выказывая уважение к старшим.

Но так неинтересно. Дэниелу было любопытно, какой выбор парень сделает сам.

И всё это время Джек даже не думал возвращать ему телефон. Не дождавшись, Дэниел потянул мобильный обратно. Но тут же замер, не сумев отказать себе в удовольствии подержать в своих руках ладони парня.

\- Я позвоню, - повторил он, и наконец отпустил Джека, вернув себе сотовый.

 

_«Я позвоню» - голос звучал в голове Джека все эти долгие минуты ожидания звонка._

_Он закрыл смену, отчитался администратору и сбежал домой, в свою маленькую однокомнатную квартирку. Принять душ, переодеться, наспех затолкать в себя бутерброд вместо полноценного ужина, чтобы не потерять ни минуты и быть готовым, когда Дэниел позвонит._

_Дэниел… Джек упал на кровать и мечтательно повторил его имя, улыбаясь бестолковой медовой улыбочкой. В голове пронеслись картинки-воспоминания: от неловкого знакомства до того чудесного момента, когда Дэниел взял его за руку, чтобы забрать телефон._

_Джек счастливо вздохнул. Если любовь с первого взгляда существует, то, кажется, его история из этой серии – он втюрился. По самые уши._

_Лишь бы только позвонил…_

 

Всё, что ни делал Дэниел, он делал неспешно. С чувством, с толком, с расстановкой. Когда никуда не торопишься, ничего не упустишь, мозг работает как часы. Даже выполняя дела в умеренном, нужном темпе, тело набирается сил. Ты никогда не устанешь. Для Дэниела это было важно, потому что он всегда должен быть на высоте.

Вот и теперь, он не спеша принял душ, побрился, привёл себя в порядок. Следующим этапом был выбор костюма. Тот, в котором приехал, определённо уже никуда не годился. Дэниел остановился на чёрном классическом - в самый раз для встречи с Джеком. Что парень ещё мог натворить? Дэниел терялся в догадках. Пожалуй, абсолютно всё.

После заказал еду в номер. Также неспешно перекусив, взглянул на время. Прошло больше часа, смена Джека должна была закончиться, скорее всего, парень уже был дома и готов к встрече. Но, вместо того, чтобы позвонить, Дэниел взял местную газету, лежащую на столике рядом, закинул ногу на ногу, расслабился в кресле и принялся её изучать.

Спустя тридцать минут Дэниел отложил газету, поднял вместо неё телефон и наконец набрал номер парня. Он не волновался, что Джек не ответит, он видел, что произвёл на мальчика впечатление. И тот на глупца не походил, определённо своего счастья не упустит.

Дэниел не ошибся, после нескольких гудков он услышал голос Джека.

\- Куда за тобой приехать? – без лишних слов спросил Дэниел.

 

_Телефонный звонок заставил Джека подпрыгнуть. Он почти задремал в его ожидании, предаваясь мечтам и фантазиям. От самых невинных – хорошо бы поскорее увидеть Дэниела, до куда более развратных – интересно, есть у Дэниела фетиши и кинки, и совпадут ли они в предпочтениях. Хотя, кажется, Дэниел – именно тот самый, особенный, с кем Джеку гарантировано расширение сексуального опыта._

_Джек вздрогнул, сел на кровати и огляделся в поисках телефона. Вон он! И аминь – ему звонит Дэниел._

_\- Привет, - мурлыкнул Джек в трубку._

_Вопрос заставил его немного растеряться. Джек думал, что зайдёт за Дэниелом в гостиницу. Впрочем, не стоит «светиться» перед персоналом, завтра проходу не дадут. А администратор по-любому рассвирепеет, и, после отъезда «Бонда», сожрёт его живьём без соуса._

_Джек назвал свой адрес, коротко объяснил куда свернуть (он жил недалеко от гостиницы), пока, не теряя времени, натягивал ботинки. А когда закончил короткий разговор с Дэниелом, был уже на улице._

_Сердце выстукивало африканские ритмы – свидание, у него свидание! И с кем! С таким сказочным красавцем. Джек взмолился всем святым, чтобы свидание прошло на высоте и он не опозорился перед Дэниелом сегодня вечером._

 

Дэниел накинул пальто, благоразумно приподняв воротник, чтобы не продуло. Ветра зимой здесь бывали довольно суровы, не хотелось во время прогулки заболеть и после провести несколько дней в кровати. Но, с другой стороны, если он замёрзнет, то Джек бы мог согреть его в постели. Неплохой вариант.

Покинув номер и обмолвившись несколькими фразами с администратором на выходе, с трудом при этом отвязавшись от него, Дэниел поспешил к машине. Сев в неё, он поймал себя на мысли, что чуть ли не впервые в жизни ему захотелось поторопиться. Мурчащее «привет» Джека по телефону разожгло внутри дремлющие до этого момента искры. И теперь он желал поскорее увидеть парня. Надо же, за два часа Дэниел успел даже соскучиться.

Вскоре серебристый Ягуар затормозил возле Джека, который вместо того, чтобы подождать звонка в тёплой квартире, зачем-то мёрз на улице.

Дэниел распахнул дверь со стороны пассажирского места и бросил парню:

\- Запрыгивай.

 

_При виде роскошной машины у Джека реально отпала челюсть._

_Он осторожно сел на кожаное сиденье и с восторгом осмотрелся._

_\- Вау! Никогда на Ягуаре не катался, - Джек бросил восхищённый взгляд на Дэниела. – Блин, даже не трогал его никогда! Круто…_

_Надо бы перестать себя вести, как глупый подросток, а то ещё красавец передумает иметь с ним дело._

_\- Куда мы поедем? Что бы ты хотел посмотреть?_

_Дурашливая улыбка, абсолютно счастливая. И вовсе не из-за того, что он сидит в такой роскошной машине. А от того, что он сидит рядом с Дэниелом, и голова кружится от его запаха, ставшего уже знакомым._

_Джек выжидающе уставился на молодого человека, слишком откровенно разглядывая его и бессовестно долго задержав внимание на губах. В голове вертелся вопрос: что, если он осмелится и поцелует его? Ведь не ради прогулки по городу всё это затеяно._

_Но, наверное, лучше не торопить события. Пусть Дэниел хоть как-то намекнёт, подаст знак. Хоть что-то._

 

Восторженный вид Джека, когда он сел в дорогой Ягуар, был приятен Дэниелу. И не потому, что ему хотелось произвести ещё больше впечатления на парня - ему нравилось, что Джек счастливо улыбается и его глаза восхищённо блестят. Теперь перед ним предстал совсем другой мальчик-коридорный – не то, что тот – зашуганный, замученный идиотом администратором, за всё переживающий – а открытый, не зажатый, настоящий.

\- Так потрогай, ты ж без кофе, разрешаю, - издевательская, но при этом весёлая и ласковая усмешка. Дэниел не смог смолчать.

И, не дождавшись комментария на свою реплику, ответил на вопрос:

\- Погуляем по центру города.

Во взгляде Джека можно было прочесть абсолютно все его далеко не невинные мысли. Парень даже не пытался хоть как-то скрыть это, слишком уж откровенно смотрел, особенно на губы Дэниела. Кажется, экскурсия по городу – это не то, чего он страстно желал. Но у Дэниела были другие планы. «Тебе хочется всего и сразу, но нет, малыш, тогда ты быстро насытишься этими отношениями. А этого я допускать не собираюсь.»

Дэниел перевёл взгляд на дорогу, вдавил педаль в пол и погнал машину к центру.

Когда они добрались, Дэниел вновь посмотрел на Джека, замечая, как у того пылают щёки.

\- Хочешь мороженого? А то, смотрю, тебе слишком жарко.

 

_Щёки Джека полыхали вовсе не из-за жары._

_Он и Дэниел. Так близко, рядом, в этом шикарном авто. Фантастически, идеально и так нереально…_

_У Джека был не такой уж богатый любовный опыт. Первая любовь в старших классах школы. Как положено, несчастливая. Они повстречались меньше месяца, но и за эти несколько дней Джеку успели задурить голову, помотать нервы и разбить сердце._

_Вторые отношения и отношениями-то назвать сложно. Связь. Постель. Никто не посягал на его сердце и душу. И Джеку быстро приелись эти безэмоциональные механические практики. Ему хотелось чего-то более серьёзного, глубокого и стабильного. Он понял, что отношения со сверстниками не дадут ему того, чего он хочет…_

_Но первый опыт отношений с мужчиной постарше оказался просто кошмаром. Его идеальный daddy, требовательный, серьёзный и заботливый, через неделю превратился в маниакального ревнивца с нестабильной психикой. Он то клялся в любви и планировал романтическое путешествие со своим мальчиком куда-нибудь к лазурной воде и белому песку, то устраивал скандал на пустом месте в присутствии коллег Джека. Иногда и вовсе просто запирал его дома (так daddy было спокойнее). Спасибо, что к батарее не приковывал…_

_Это было вовсе не романтическое кино, как рассчитывал Джек, а настоящий психо-триллер. Неудачи в любовных делах на какое-то время лишили всякого желания заводить отношения. Но со временем дали понять Джеку, чего он хочет, чего он точно не хочет и как выглядит его идеал._

_Впрочем, как известно, идеалы на то и идеалы, чтобы не иметь в реальной жизни никакого воплощения…_

_Тогда кто такой Дэниел, если не его ожившая фантазия? Джек улыбнулся. Он яростно боролся с желанием прикоснуться к молодому человеку, убедиться, что тот настоящий, живой, что он существует. Желания, желания, желания…_

_\- Хочу._

_Возникла пауза. Короткая фраза приобрела откровенную двусмысленность._

_\- Мороженое, - уточнил Джек, смущённо улыбнувшись и пряча взгляд. – Да, слишком жарко. Пора перестать лыбиться, как идиот. Он и без того уже спалился по всем фронтам._

 

В душе непоколебимого, спокойного Дэниела просыпалась нежность, каждый раз, когда он видел смущающегося Джека. А то, что он – Дэниел – был причиной тёплой улыбки мальчика, наполняло его изнутри приятным светом. И ему безумно нравилось это чувство. Чувство, как в молодости - лёгкое, хрупкое, прекрасное. Кто бы мог подумать, что подобное ещё могло произойти с ним? Дэниел считал, что чересчур циничен для таких эмоций. Оказалось, что нет. Чудесный котёнок растопил лёд в сердце своей искренней, неподдельной симпатией.

\- Пойдём. По пути и найдем мороженое, - Дэниел потрепал парня по плечу и, как бы невзначай, прошёлся кончиками пальцев по его шее.

После он покинул салон автомобиля, дождался, когда выйдет и Джек, и повёл его по городу. Он рассказал про старый монастырь, на который они наткнулись почти сразу же. О библиотеке, которая находилась в нём, с большим количеством старинных рукописей. О самой старой книге, хранившейся там, – латинско-немецком словаре 790 года. О том, что Санкт-Галлен называют «городом тысячи лестниц» из-за его специфического рельефа. И о многих других вещах.

Они не спеша брели по городу, красивому, походившему в темноте с загадочным освещением на сказочный. Настоящая романтическая прогулка.

Совсем скоро ноги их вывели на почти безлюдную улицу, где Дэниел заприметил лавку с мороженым. Он подвёл Джека к ней и предложил выбрать мороженое на свой вкус.

\- Только не заболей, холодно же, – предупредил Дэниел.

 

_К своему стыду, суть рассказов Джек слушал вполуха._

_Но слушал. Голос Дэниела. Магически притягательный._

_И так приятно было соприкасаться с ним рукавами во время прогулки… Хотелось взять его за руку. Но Джек дал себе обещание сдерживаться, пока Дэниел не сделает первый шаг. Кожа на шее, там, где её коснулись его пальцы, горела, словно сохраняя память об этом прикосновении. Джек был ужасно зависим от тактильных ощущений. И вот теперь шёл и счастливо улыбался, кивая, порой невпопад._

_\- Ягодное очень вкусное._

_Дэниел протянул ему вафельный рожок с шариком ягодного мороженого. Джек, вместо того, чтобы взять его в руки, нагнулся и лизнул._

_\- М… Отличное! Попробуй._

 

Мороженое парень не забрал, и Дэниел, на самом деле, не ожидал этого, как и того, что Джэк станет есть из его рук. А он-то думал, что мальчик скромнее, что будет вожделенно смотреть, и на этом всё. А тут... Сладкий…

От поступка Джека, от его вида, когда он наклонился, лизнул, от собственных ассоциаций у Дэниела слегка закружилась голова.

\- Идём, я покажу тебе одно интересное здание, - голос несколько охрип, хотя интонацию удалось сохранить ровную и беспристрастную.

Никакое здание он сейчас показывать не хотел, к чёрту все здания мира, но на виду оставаться тоже не было желания. Поэтому от любопытных глаз они скрылись в тени дома, к которому Дэниел их привёл.

Он вдруг резко повернулся к Джеку, находясь слишком близко от него, держа перед лицом мороженое, и, словно случайно, испачкал щеку парня.

Определённо не случайно. Дэниел подался вперёд, ещё ближе к Джеку, и медленно слизнул мороженое с его щеки.

\- И правда вкусное, - шепнул он, не отстраняясь.

 

_Растаять, как мороженка, от этого огня и стечь к его ногам… Чёрт! Романтическая ассоциация перебилась совершенно пошлой картинкой, мгновенно нарисовавшейся в голове Джека. Он у ног Дэниела и… Нет, здесь слишком холодно. Да и случайные прохожие могут всё испортить._

_Губы его – так близко. И влажный след языка на щеке… кажется, он застонал в голос. Ну сколько можно сдерживаться? Это так мучительно!_

_Джек потянулся и прижался губами к губам. Со всей возможной осторожностью. Вся суть Дэниела, его манеры, его властность, которая так пленяла Джека, диктовала, что в этом танце ведёт он._

_А хотелось расстегнуть пуговицы, нырнуть руками под тёплую строгую шерсть, преодолеть эти дурацкие преграды из одежды и…_

_Но пока только поцелуй. Намёком, как сильно измучила жажда и желание большего._

 

Сначала горячий нетерпеливый стон, затем невинный, можно сказать целомудренный поцелуй, едва соприкасаясь губами. Разве возможно было вытерпеть подобное? Железная выдержка, которой Дэниел так гордился, оставила его. В крови закипала страсть, в голове проносились мысли – никуда он этого мальчика теперь не отпустит. Он его.

Дэниел отшвырнул мороженое в сторону, которое ему сейчас очень некстати мешало. После властно, может несколько грубо, прижал Джека к стене, полностью закрывая своим телом, благо Дэниел был шире в плечах и значительно выше. Руки упёрлись в стену по обе стороны от головы Джека, перекрывая любые пути к отступлению.

И Дэниел продемонстрировал, каким должен быть поцелуй. Нежный, неагрессивный, в слегка приоткрытые губы. Дэниел ласкал губы парня - мягкие, податливые, притягательные, абсолютно сводящие с ума. Затем лёгкие, ласковые, заводящие покусывания, вырывающие из самой души Джека жаркие стоны от невыносимо сладкого томления.

Дэниел и сам едва сдерживался, чтобы не застонать. Когда казалось, что уже невозможно, его поцелуй стал настойчивей. Язык проник внутрь, медленно коснулся кончиком языка Джека, затем дальше, требовательней. Дэниел углубил поцелуй, стал напористым, по-хозяйски изучая чужой рот, точно через поцелуй подчинял себе.

Их горячее, прерывистое, учащённое дыхание слилось в одно. Их тела в абсолютной близости, так, что Дэниел ощущал, как мальчик возбуждён. У него самого ниже пояса уже бушевал пожар.

 

_О, боги, наконец-то! Джек в соблазнительной ловушке между стеной и телом Дэниела._

_Его лицо закрывало свет фонарей, но Джеку был важен лишь свет его глаз, руки на шершавой поверхности стены очерчивали границы, но между его ладонями для Джека сейчас сосредоточился весь мир. Возбуждающая грубость и настойчивость, с которой Дэниел прижимал его к стене, сводила с ума и лишала равновесия._

_Джек расстегнул куртку, еле справившись с молнией от возбуждения. Пуговицы пальто Дэниела и пуговицы его пиджака... Так много преград между ними. Хотелось хоть чуть сократить это расстояние. Прижаться поближе, чтобы Дэниел почувствовал, как нестерпимо Джек хочет его._

_Чёрт! Кажется, это взаимно._

_В голове фейерверком взрывались мысли, сверкающие искры пытались сложиться в хоть какое-то подобие плана дальнейших действий. Разумных действий. Потому что Джек уже был готов грязно и бессовестно приставать к Дэниелу прямо на улице._

_С трудом оторвавшись от поцелуя, умоляюще глядя снизу-вверх, он произнёс:_

_\- Может быть, поедем ко мне?_

 

Так, стоп. Остановиться. Если поддаться сиюминутному желанию, то он мог бы с лёгкостью взять Джека прямо здесь, или в машине, или поехать к нему. Но Дэниел был не из тех, у кого желания брали верх над разумом. Терпение и выдержка – привилегия королей. И последнего он едва не лишился. Джек вскружил голову, отрицать этого было нельзя, однако эмоциям Дэниел не поддавался, поэтому он смог унять в себе огонь и без особого труда отстранился от мальчика.

Помогло и то, что парень начал наглеть. Нет, Дэниел любил инициативу, но тогда, когда ему это было нужно. Сейчас он закрыл глаза на то, что Джек решился сократить дистанцию. То, как мальчик с волнением и возбуждением справлялся с молнией своей куртки и пуговицами его пальто и пиджака, было даже мило, поэтому Дэниел позволил. Но на этом всё. Дальше правила будет диктовать он.

\- Детям пора спать, особенно тем, которым рано вставать на работу, - Дэниел отступил на шаг, не отрывая от Джека гипнотизирующего взгляда, и слегка усмехаясь. – У меня есть идея получше. Узнаешь позже. А сейчас идём, отвезу тебя домой.

Дэниел развернулся, запустил руки в карманы длинного, идеально сидящего по фигуре пальто, и, не торопясь, направился в сторону машины.

 

_\- Оу… - Джек вздохнул, застегнул куртку и смиренно поплёлся следом._

_Наверное, он загнался. Ну так-то да. Даже в сказке Золушку приглашают во дворец, а не принца в её каморку._

_Он сел на пассажирское сиденье и затих, пытаясь усмирить эмоции и поток мыслей. Губы всё ещё горели от поцелуев, и руки подрагивали от волнения. Хорошо хоть куртка помогала скрывать то, что с возбуждением Джек всё ещё не справился._

_«Детям…» - ну ладно, Джек это проглотил. В этом было даже что-то забавное, помимо сарказма. Ничего, главное сейчас – не похерить всё это волшебство. А про детей они поговорят как-нибудь позже._

_«Идея получше…» - вот это уже интересно. Дэниел придумал для них что-то эдакое. М… предвкушение праздника. Сюрприз._

_Джек улыбнулся. Он подождёт. Он и так долго ждал… Дэниела. Вот такого. Потрясающего, сексуального, доминирующего и нежного. Того, кто, возможно, заберёт его из всей серости череды сменяющихся будней._

_Ягуар притормозил возле его дома. Джек вздохнул и украдкой бросил взгляд на Дэниела. Может быть бонус? Ещё один поцелуй. Чтобы поставить красивую точку этого сказочного свидания._

 

Остановив машину, Дэниел ещё несколько секунд смотрел перед собой с задумчивым видом, затем он отпустил руль и повернулся к Джеку, встречаясь с легкой мечтательной улыбкой и всё ещё ласковым взглядом. И это - вместо оскорблённого и обидчивого выражения, которое Дэниел ожидал увидеть на лице Джека из-за своего отказа. Ведь так обычно и бывало с другими.

Но Джек всё понимал, готов был ждать, и такая терпеливая покорность безумно притягивала.

Дэниел приблизился к парню, невесомо поцеловал в губы.

\- Буду ждать утром кофе, - шепнул он.

Затем выпрямился и добавил:

\- До завтра.


	2. Chapter 2

_Всю ночь Джек проворочался, не в состоянии уснуть от бури эмоций. Вновь и вновь перематывал в голове воспоминания обо всём, что было днём. Скулы уже болели от дурашливой улыбочки, но заставить себя успокоиться он никак не мог._

_Когда прозвенел будильник, он был совершенно разбит от недосыпа, но абсолютно счастлив. Вполуха выслушал от администратора традиционные наставления, получил очередной втык за рассеянность и поплёлся на кухню._

_Дэниел ждёт кофе._

_Проницательный Вилли с лёгкостью считал с мордашки Джека причину его сонного состояния и этой медовой отрешённости._

_История с кофе, разумеется, облетела персонал гостиницы – все вдоволь насплетничались. Стервозины предрекали, что Джек вылетит с работы и будет вынужден всю жизнь скрести сортиры в привокзальном кафе, чтобы расплатиться за причинённый ущерб. А Вилли и девочки-горничные написали уже два тома романтической истории про Джека и таинственного красавца. Без «The End» в конце… Хотелось подробностей, а не лаконично-скучного «Они жили долго и счастливо»._

_Вилли приготовил кофе, но прежде чем отдать его в руки Джека, нагнулся и завязал ему шнурки на ботинках покрепче._

_\- Не спеши, но и не засни на ходу. Удачи! – он похлопал Джека по плечу и подмигнул._

_Джек замер у двери номера Дэниела. Несколько секунд, чтобы успокоить неровное от волнения дыхание. И постучал._

_\- Ваш кофе, сэр!_

 

Вернувшись вечером в гостиницу, Дэниел первым делом позвонил на ресепшн и попросил доставить в его номер бутылку шотландского виски. Ему стоило расслабиться и спокойно обо всём подумать.

Сидя в кресле при приглушённом свете, он медленно потягивал алкоголь из стакана, смотрел в окно на безжизненный в этот час ночной город и размышлял. Завтра его последний день в Санкт-Галлене, командировка заканчивается и ему нужно лететь в Америку, чтобы, возможно, никогда больше не увидеть этот городок и эту гостиницу. Кто знает, может и Швейцарию тоже. Решать, чего он хочет и готов ли менять привычный уклад жизни, необходимо было прямо сейчас. Когда он целовал Джека, был уверен: он понимает, что ему нужно. Теперь же – нет, уверенность пропала. Стоило взвесить все «за» и «против» без тех эмоций, что наполняли его тогда – прежде всего, без одурманивающей страсти.

Разложив, наконец, в голове всё по полочкам, Дэниел ушёл спать.

Наутро, только выйдя из душа, Дэниел услышал стук в дверь, следом голос Джека, сообщающий, что принёс кофе. Дэниел повязал на бёдрах белое длинное махровое полотенце, по пояс оставаясь обнаженным, пригладил волосы, подошёл к двери и отворил её.

\- Проходи, - ровным, бесцветным голосом сказал он, открывая дверь шире и пропуская Джека внутрь.

 

_Джек чуть было не повторил вчерашний акробатический номер с кофе. Вид полуобнажённого Дэниела заставил его растеряться. Он с трудом сохранил равновесие, поставил чашку с кофе на прикроватный столик и повернулся, откровенно скользя взглядом по телу мужчины._

_\- Что-то ещё, сэр? – улыбочка во все тридцать два выдавала его с головой._

_Поиграем в правильного каноничного беллбоя. И, кстати, по правилам ему же полагаются чаевые. Джек очень на них рассчитывал. Разумеется, не в денежном эквиваленте._

 

Дэниел сделал вид, что не заметил ни двусмысленной улыбки, ни взгляда Джека, в котором плясали маленькие черти. Всё ещё с непроницаемым видом, словно никакого свидания и поцелуя вчера не было, а был только незнакомый мальчик-коридорный, который его обслуживал, Дэниел сдержанно-вежливо ответил:

\- Нет, спасибо, ничего не нужно.

Он смерил Джека довольно холодным взглядом, давая понять: «тебе пора», и направился в ванную комнату. Возле двери Дэниел развязал полотенце, стянул его с бёдер, и тут же скрылся в помещении.

Правила этикета требовали дать Джеку чаевые. Но это в том случае, если бы Джек действительно был безликим коридорным. Однако для Дэниела он таковым уже не являлся, какие бы игры он при этом ни вёл.

Однако, возможно, Джек получит свои чаевые и такие, о которых даже и не мечтал.

 

_Джек застыл с открытым ртом. Улыбка сползла с его лица._

_Он что-то сделал не так? Но что?.._

_Непонимающе уставился вслед Дэниелу в надежде, что тот вернётся и обернёт всё в шутку. Но нет. Только прелестные округлости его задницы на доли секунды в качестве чаевых. Может быть, это намёк? Джек сделал шаг в сторону ванной комнаты, но тут же осадил себя. Ага, как же! Если бы Дэниел хотел позвать его с собой в душ, то вряд ли сейчас, в рабочее время, в этой гостинице._

_Он облажался. Непонятно где, но облажался._

_И холодность Дэниела была намёком, что объяснений ему никто давать не собирается. Вот и всё. Сказка кончилась._

_Джек аккуратно прикрыл за собой дверь и поплёлся вниз._

_Его несчастный вид не вызвал никакой жалости у администратора. Тот направил беднягу сортировать грязное бельё для прачечной. У Золушки-Джека была своя злая мачеха._

 

Спустя несколько минут Дэниел вернулся из ванны, Джека в номере не было, дверь закрыта, на прикроватном столике стыл крепкий кофе.

Джек понял без слов, что сейчас ему лучше уйти. Дэниелу не пришлось объяснять почему и выслушивать от парня капризные и обиженные речи о том, что с ним поигрались, а после бросили, от которых у Дэниела в подобных случаях только болела голова.

Хорошо, что Джек поступил именно так. Его поведение разрушило все сомнения. Дэниел оделся, выпил кофе и вновь позвонил на ресепшн, на этот раз попросив администратора подняться к нему в номер.

Они разговаривали довольно долго. Администратор оказался не только неприятной личностью, но ещё и редким упрямцем. Он ни в какую не желал принимать условия Дэниела.

Однако это не стало проблемой для него. Благодаря своим приобретенным долгой кропотливой работой профессиональным качествам, Дэниел мог убедить кого угодно поступить так, как ему было нужно.

Поэтому, пообщавшись с Дэниелом двадцать минут, которые тому показались вечностью, администратор, льстиво улыбаясь, наконец ушел разговаривать с Джеком. Как Дэниел и хотел.

 

_\- Джек! – Вилли заглянул в прачечную и тихо засмеялся._

_Нет, эта работа была явно не для парня. Если бы сейчас сюда вошёл администратор, то Джек вылетел бы с работы быстрее, чем смог произнести своё имя. По счастью администратор послал за Джеком Вилли._

_А Джек?.. Он устроился в ворохе белья, которое должен был разобрать по цветам и загрузить в стиральные машины, и безмятежно похрапывал. Бессонная ночь дала о себе знать._

_Джек немного пострадал, пытаясь сообразить, где всё-таки проштрафился и чем заслужил такую холодную встречу от Дэниела, но за этими мыслями незаметно уснул._

_\- Вставай, - Вилли потормошил его за плечо._ _– Старый хер опять чем-то недоволен. Зовёт тебя на ковёр. Опять, что ли, красил натуральными жидкостями одежду постояльцев? Или придумал что-то новенькое?_

_Джек потёр сонные глаза и зевнул._

_\- Да, вроде, нет._

_\- Тогда есть шанс выбраться живым. Иди, а то он уже цвета вишнёвого желе._

_Администратор и впрямь был весь пунцовый. Окатил холодным взглядом Джека с головы до ног и презрительно прищурился._

_\- Мне кажется, ты не совсем верно истолковываешь правило быть предупредительным и любезным с нашими постояльцами. И кое-где перегибаешь палку. Впрочем, сейчас не об этом…_

_С завтрашнего дня ты свободен._

_\- Я уволен? – глаза Джека расширились от ужаса. – Как так? За что? Я на пять минуточек задремал всего-то!_

_\- Ты что? – Брови администратора поползли вверх, но тут же упали. – Неважно. Ты не уволен. У тебя отпуск._

_\- Но я не просил, - удивился Джек._

_\- За тебя попросили._

_\- Кто?.._

_В ответ глаза администратора вспыхнули каким-то ненормальным огнём, и гадкая улыбочка заплясала на губах._

_\- Тот, кто по всей видимости, планирует заставить тебя возмещать причинённый костюму ущерб. Мистер Стивенс._

_… Джек осторожно постучал в дверь номера Дэниела._

_Если узнать утром чем он провинился Джек побоялся, то эта ситуация с внезапным отпуском уж точно требовала разъяснений._

 

Дэниел не сомневался, что Джек вернётся, чтобы выяснить, для чего ему дали отпуск и как к этому событию причастен он - Дэниел. Не сомневался, да, но только первые десять минут. Джек всё не приходил, и уверенность начала исчезать.

Может, своей холодностью и безразличием он всё же перегнул палку? Вчера страстно целовал как любовника, сегодня сделал вид, что не знает Джека и отнёсся к нему просто как к обслуживающему персоналу. Если мальчик не показал обиды, это не значит, что её нет. Да и кто бы не обиделся на его месте?

Администратор не мог передумать и не отпустить Джека в отпуск. Дэниел видел, что тот трусоват, и после сказанного им не осмелился бы пренебречь их договором. Оставался только один вариант - Джек не хочет больше его видеть.

«Но это мы еще посмотрим.» Так и не дождавшись Джека, Дэниел взял сотовый, намереваясь позвонить ему, как вдруг в дверь постучали.

\- Войди, - отозвался Дэниел, и положил телефон обратно. Он уже выучил этот неуверенный стук.

Определённо за дверью стоял Джек.

Когда парень вошел, Дэниел поднял бутылку виски, оставшуюся стоять на столике ещё с вечера, и разлил виски по стаканам.

\- Выпей со мной, - сказал он и улыбнулся уголками губ, уловив сомнения во взгляде Джека. - Не бойся, за это администратор тебе ничего не сделает, не посмеет. Тем более завтра тебя уже здесь не будет.

 

_Джек неуверенно принял стакан из рук Дэниела, покрутил его в руках, глядя как играет свет на его стенках, покрытых маслянистыми дорожками виски._

_\- За что же мы пьём?_

_Не успел он свыкнуться с мыслью, что Дэниел его «забраковал», как внезапно – отпуск (больше похожий на увольнение). Внезапно - виски, утром, задолго до полудня. И Дэниел улыбается…_

_Что изменилось за этот час с тех пор, как он встретил его так холодно и отстранённо?_

_В голове всё окончательно спуталось._

 

Дэниел, прислонившись к столу, принял непринуждённую позу. После скрестил руки на груди, пригубил виски, нарочито медленно.

Помолчал ещё с полминуты, специально томя Джека, и наконец ответил:

\- За то, что ты летишь со мной в Америку.

Сделал ещё глоток, с интересом смотря на опешившего парня и, когда молчание затянулось, добавил:

\- Собирай вещи. Самолёт завтра утром.

 

_Джек посмотрел на виски, потом на Дэниела. Выпил залпом, поморщился и поставил пустой стакан на тумбочку._

_Вопросы роились в голове, как жужжащие пчёлы. Задавать или не задавать – с этим моментом Джек определился. Но вот какой из…_

_\- Зачем я лечу с тобой в Америку?_

_Джек не собирался вставать в позу и капризничать, но хоть какие-то пояснения он заслужил._

 

\- Ты же понимаешь, что ущерб так или иначе придётся возместить. Костюм очень дорогой. Боюсь, у тебя нет таких денег, чтобы расплатиться, поэтому поработаешь пока на меня. В счёт уплаты долга, - Дэниел насмешливо улыбнулся и допил виски. - В целом, всякая ерунда - что-то доставить одним людям, что-то забрать у других. Однако, в некоторых случаях, может быть опасно. Не все захотят расставаться с некоторыми вещами, а тем более с деньгами.

 

_\- Работа?.. – уныло поджал губы Джек.- Типа, курьер, что ли?_

_Он внимательно посмотрел на Дэниела. Угум, насмехается. За дурачка держит. Ну что ж, если это доставляет ему удовольствие, то почему бы и не поддержать эту игру._

_Можно было бы сорваться, наговорить Дэниелу грубостей, мол, кем он себя возомнил, решив обращаться с ним как со своей собственностью. Но итог подобной эскапады был предсказуем: эта их встреча была бы последней. 9 из 10._

_А Джеку этого, ой, как не хотелось._

_Ладно, Дэниел, ещё посмотрим, кто кого. Джек тоже отыщет пару козырей в рукаве._

_\- Хорошо, - вежливая покорная улыбка. – Как скажешь. Мне уже идти собирать вещи?_

_Лёгкий кивок в сторону двери._

 

Быстро Джек принял правила игры. С одной стороны, это было хорошо - Дэниел любил послушание, с другой - так просто Дэниелу не хотелось отпускать Джека. Пойдёт собирать чемоданы с мыслями, что летит с каким-то козлом. Надо было всё же прояснить ситуацию. Но, неужели парень не понимал, для чего он нужен ему в Америке? Дэниелу казалось это так очевидно, что он не смог устоять и не поиздеваться над Джеком. Однако, пошутили и хватит.

«Зачем я лечу с тобой?» Ладно, он объяснит.

\- Нет, постой, - ответил Дэниел и поставил пустой стакан на стол.

Он подошёл вплотную к Джеку, за подбородок мягко приподнял его лицо.

\- Джек, мальчик мой, послушай, - на этот раз Дэниел был серьезен, - моя командировка в Санкт-Галлене закончилась, и завтра я должен улететь. Скорее всего, я больше никогда сюда не вернусь.

Дэниел прикоснулся пальцами к губам.

\- Не хочу расставаться с тобой, потому и зову с собой в Америку.

 

_Джек медленно выдохнул, чуть приоткрыв рот под пальцами Дэниела. Ему нравились эти прикосновения к его губам, и пальцы на подбородке, и запах Дэниела, и то, как он смотрел на него, и слова, которые он произнёс._

_«Мальчик мой» - обожгло тёплой волной, ослепило на мгновение._

_И ещё это «Не хочу расставаться с тобой» - как удар под дых (в самом прекрасном смысле этого слова)… вспомнить бы, как дышать._

_А теперь попытаться сложить в голове все слова, что Дэниел произнёс и осознать сказанное._

_Он зовёт его с собой. Он забирает его с собой._

_Какое счастье, что Джеку хватило мозгов не психануть и не устроить разборки из-за всех этих психологических игр, не хлопнуть дверью, не сбежать. Завтра бы Дэниел уехал и... «The END» во весь экран кинотеатра. Вместо сказки с картинками – новелла на дешёвой бумаге в мягкой обложке._

_Джек бы полжизни стенался, про похерил такой шанс и такого мужчину._

_Он улыбнулся._

_\- И я не хочу расставаться с тобой._

_Пальцы погладили, провели линию по руке Дэниела, на большее Джек пока не решался._

 

Одно дело, когда не отклоняют предложение, потому что таким, как он - влиятельным, с «золотой» кредиткой в кармане не отказывают, совсем другое - когда слышишь искреннее: «и я не хочу расставаться с тобой». И веришь, смотря во влюблённые глаза, что терять не хотят именно тебя, а не возможность жить в роскоши.

Дэниел знал, что не обманывается в Джеке, он достаточно для этого разбирался в людях и мог определить по парню, что на самом деле ему желанно.

Горячая нежность наполнила Дэниела изнутри, не дала сдержать порыв. Он сомкнул пальцы на руке Джека, которая гладила его, приблизил её к своим губам. Рукав формы немного опустился вниз, обнажая запястье, и Дэниел поцеловал его, в вену, на мгновение при этом прикрыв глаза, наслаждаясь теплом и запахом кожи.

Однако, хорошего в меру. У них будет ещё много времени и для нежности, и для ласк, и для страсти.

Дэниел отстранился и посмотрел парню в глаза.

\- А теперь иди, мне надо работать, - строгий голос, хотя во взгляде читалась улыбка.

 

_Oh, fuck!.. Один поцелуй, даже не в губы – в запястье, такой чувственный, нежный, и ноги стали ватными._

_\- Хорошо… - на выдохе прошептал Джек._

_Вот так, спиной, осторожно пятясь, не отрывая затуманенного взгляда от Дэниела, шаг за шагом, он упёрся спиной в дверь._

_\- Ну, я пошёл, - смущённая улыбка._

_Уши пылали, румянец залил его щёки. Выскользнул в коридор и тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Как футбольные фанаты, беснуясь после удачно забитого гола их любимой команды, скачут и орут, размахивая руками, так заскакал и Джек, беззвучно крича._

_\- Поистине демоническое зрелище, - засмеялся Вилли, вышедший из-за угла и ставший невольным свидетелем этой ритуальной пляски. – Значит, всё хорошо?_

_Джек закивал._

_\- Тогда вали отсюда поскорее, пока старый хер не нашёл, как испортить тебе настроение._

_Он обнял парня на прощанье и тихонько подтолкнул его к лестнице._

_Дома Джек снял, смял в кучу и пинком отправил в угол опостылевшую форму коридорного. Сжечь бы её к чертям, но сейчас было не до того._

_Он быстро собрал чемодан – вещей у него было немного, весьма спартанский гардероб, так несоответствующий манере Дэниела одеваться… надо будет что-нибудь придумать._

_Немного посидел на форуме, поделившись с интернет-друзьями радостными новостями и поблагодарив mrFBI за такой сказочный подарок, пострелял зомби на компе, перекусил. Что дальше? Дэниел говорил, что самолёт завтра утром. Но до завтрашнего утра целая вечность._

_Джек устроился на кровати и, прикусив от волнения губу, набрал и отправил Дэниелу смс: «Мы сегодня ещё увидимся?»_

_Теперь оставалось ждать ответа и молиться, чтобы он был положительным._

 

В этой гостинице были ужасно тонкие стены. Через десять секунд, после того, как Джек покинул номер, Дэниел услышал незнакомый молодой голос. Расслышал каждое слово, сказанное им – и про демоническое зрелище, и «всё хорошо?», и про старого хера. Да уж, мальчишки.

Голосу никто не отвечал, но сомнений не было никаких – незнакомец говорил с Джеком. Надо предупредить Джека, чтобы он не болтал много. Им проблемы не нужны, а они определённо начнутся, если парень ляпнет что-нибудь лишнее не в том месте, не в то время, не при тех людях. Лучше пока и Джеку поменьше знать о самом Дэниеле. Безопасней будет.

Джек… Дэниел произнёс это имя вслух, пробуя на вкус. Теперь оно будет звучать часто. И ему очень нравилось, что именно «Джек» - он чувствовал его, как чувствовал самого мальчика. Вернуть бы его сейчас. Дэниелу пришлось подавить в себе это желание. Никто за него его работу не сделает.

Дэниел достал из чемодана лэптоп, сев в кресло, включил его и практически сразу же ушёл с головой в работу. До отлета в Америку ему нужно написать отчет о его «командировке» в Санкт-Галлене. Его клиент принимал информацию исключительно в письменном виде. И терпением не славился. Придётся делать всё быстро.

Звякнул телефон, лежащий на подлокотнике кресла, Дэниел опустил взгляд - смс от Джека: «Мы сегодня ещё увидимся?» Делать всё быстро и не отвлекаться. Дэниел продолжал писать отчет, не ответив Джеку.

Его хватило на сорок минут. А потом в сердце словно ударила молния, а в голову – мысль – «да к черту всё». Дэниел отставил лэптоп, взял сотовый и отослал Джеку смс: «Будь готов через час.»

 

_Долгие сорок минут. Джек подумал уже, что Дэниел не ответит. Работа или ещё проще – ему дали понять, что следует ждать до завтра. Блин, как же сложно с ним. Такой категоричный, серьёзный, красивый, сексуальный… Джек уже ударился в воспоминания и фантазии, как вдруг звякнул телефон, возвещая о пришедшей смс-ке._

_Джек так дёрнулся от неожиданности, что чуть не грохнулся с кровати._

_Через час, ю-хуу!! К чему готов – непонятно, но не важно._

_Осталось решить, чем занять этот час, чтобы не сойти с ума от ожидания._

_Он откинулся на подушки, уставившись в потолок. Америка… Джек и не мечтал о таком. С Дэниелом хоть в Зимбабве, но в Америку – это, конечно, очень круто! Там Эзра живёт. Впрочем, какой теперь ему Эзра, когда рядом такой нереальный daddy._

_Его глаза, руки, губы… Джек расслабленно вздохнул, расплываясь в улыбке и прикрывая глаза. Как же хочется, чтобы они поскорее перешли «на следующую базу», как мучительно быть сдержанным, желать и ждать, ждать, ждать… Рука скользнула по животу, расстёгивая пуговицу, молнию на джинсах. Джек застонал, в голове одна за другой возникали картинки, большая часть которых была заполнена Дэниелом, обнажённым, возбуждённым, сжимающим его в объятьях, целующим и ласкающим…_

_Кажется, Джек нашёл способ скоротать время до свидания._

 

Дэниел узнал у администратора фамилию Джека, его паспортные данные и забронировал еще одно место в самолете – рядом с собой.

И вот теперь он стоял напротив высокого зеркала, с поднятым воротником белой рубашки и ловкими, умелыми движениями завязывал тёмно-синий галстук, готовясь к свиданию. Когда Дэниел закончил, его рука непроизвольно скользнула по шёлку, и сам он вдруг замер.

Шёлк - мягкий, приятный на ощупь, при этом прочный материал. Любопытно… У Дэниела внезапно возникла идея, которая тут же окрасилась горячими фантазиями. Его мальчик под ним – связанный, покорный, сладко стонущий. Его тело дрожит, отзывается на ласки, хочет большего, но Дэниел мучает острожными, лёгкими касаниями и поцелуями, потому что ему нравятся эти игры.

Но, а после отдает всё. Всего себя.

Дэниел ослабил узел галстука - от мыслей, что он будет делать со своим мальчиком, стало трудно дышать. И, если он сейчас же не прекратит мечтать, то ещё немного, и придётся опоздать на свидание.

Дэниел призвал к себе всю свою выдержку, заставляя себя успокоиться.

Когда это у него получилось, он опустил воротник рубашки, надел синий пиджак и, прихватив с собой лэптоп, направился к выходу. Может рано, но ему не терпелось поскорее увидеть Джека. Доехал он быстро. Через пять минут его Ягуар уже стоял возле дома парня.

Дэниел вышел из машины, подошёл к двери подъезда и нажал на звонок, рядом с которым висела табличка с фамилией О’Коннелл.

\- Ты готов? – спросил Дэниел, как только услышал знакомый голос.

 

_\- Готов! – бодро ответил в домофон Джек, тихонько чертыхаясь и оглядываясь в попытках найти салфетки и не уронить штаны. – Через минуту спущусь._

_Минута растянулась на три. Салфетки не нашлись, пришлось переодеваться._

_Под руку попалась только потёртая майка с хоккейной маской – Джейсон Вурхиз из Friday the 13th. Джек пять лет её таскал, почти не снимая. Не лучший вариант для встречи с Дэниелом, но тратить время на поиски подходящего наряда и заставлять его ждать было рискованно._

_«Daddy не понравится», - усмехнулся Джек и понёсся с чемоданом вниз, прыгая по лестничным пролётам и ступеням, обгоняя вызванный кем-то из соседей лифт._

_Выскочил во двор, немного сбавляя скорость. Всё-таки прыгать в Ягуар на лету можно только в кино, и то если тебе грозит смертельная опасность._

_\- Я взял сразу чемодан, - улыбнулся Джек Дэниелу. – Я правильно сделал?_

 

Прежде чем ответить - невесомый поцелуй в губы, непринуждённый, словно всю жизнь Дэниел так поступал при их встрече. Пусть Джек привыкает, теперь это будет их маленькая традиция.

О, он любил традиции и уже задумывался о некоторых из них, например, по утрам обязательный совместный завтрак, на уикэндах верховая езда или гольф. Интересно, Джек умеет сидеть в седле и правильно держать клюшку?

Дэниел скептичным взглядом окинул парня, и сам себе ответил на этот вопрос - нет. Но, ничего страшного, научит.

\- Да, правильно, - ответил Дэниел, взял у Джека чемодан и положил в багажник.

Затем обошёл машину, открыл дверь со стороны пассажирского места, отступил, ожидая, когда Джек сядет, при этом продолжая сканировать его взглядом. Усмешка показалась на губах Дэниела, когда он представил с каким любопытством, возможно и с негодованием, будут осматривать Джека в его футболке в том месте, куда они сейчас поедут.

Придется парню смириться с тем, что периодически ему нужно будет носить костюмы. В тех кругах, в которых вращался Дэниел, соблюдался строгий дресс-код.

А запирать Джека дома в футболке с Джейсоном Вурхизом и никуда с собой не брать, Дэниел не собирался.

 

_О! Поцелуй!.. И вечер сразу расцвёл яркими красками. Джек потянулся за губами Дэниела, надеясь на более интересное продолжение. Но нет._

_Впрочем, не время и не место. На них уже пялятся любопытные соседи, отродясь не видевшие во дворе их дома таких машин и таких изысканных джентльменов._

_И какие манеры! Джек смутился (за ним никто никогда так не ухаживал) и шмыгнул на пассажирское сиденье._

_\- Куда мы едем? – спросил он у Дэниела, но ответа не дождался._

_У_ _жасно не хотелось возвращаться в гостиницу, пусть теперь в качестве гостя. Но не будут же они кататься до утра по городу?_

_Джек огляделся, воображение уже начало рисовать ему картину под названием «мой первый раз в Ягуаре», как они остановились._

_Фешенебельный ресторан. Шикарное место. Во всех путеводителях и на туристических картах отмеченный как достопримечательность города. Жалованья Джека за неделю, наверное, хватило бы только на стакан воды и кусочек хлеба. И то не факт. Здесь своя пекарня, откуда булочки поставляют на самолёте к завтраку некоторым сильных мира сего._

_Джек вжался в сиденье и умоляюще посмотрел на Дэниела._

 

«Смотри на меня сколько угодно, сладкий, всё равно не поможет», - подумал Дэниел и кивком головы указал Джеку на дверь машины.

\- Идём. Не волнуйся, я тебя там не брошу.

Дэниел не глумился над Джеком, но, похоже, прозвучало несколько с издёвкой. Ничего, переживёт. Пусть поход в дорогой ресторан будет своеобразным посвящением. Дальше проще не станет, даже напротив, и парень должен это понимать.

Если Джек хочет остаться вместе с Дэниелом, то ему нужно адаптироваться, привыкнуть к новым условиям. А как же иначе? Или он думал, что его жизнь не изменится?

Дэниел вышел из машины первым, не собираясь ждать весь вечер, пока Джек соизволит выйти хотя бы из зоны комфорта.

Однако он тут же услышал, как дверь Ягуара позади захлопнулась. Не оборачиваясь, Дэниел поставил машину на сигнализацию и направился ко входу в ресторан, где, открыв дверь, их встречал улыбающийся пожилой швейцар.

 

_Чуть больше суток жизнь Джека крутится вокруг солнца по имени Дэниел, а тот уже успел поиздеваться над ним всевозможными способами. Есть ли предел его фантазиям?_

_Очень хотелось вцепиться в рукав Дэниела и потащить его обратно к машине._

_«Давай не пойдём! Давай купим бургеры в МакДаке, если ты голоден! Давай я сделаю тебе минет прямо в машине, чтобы ты не сердился и не расстраивался!»_

_Джек вздохнул, поймал недоумённый и презрительный взгляд швейцара, показал ему язык, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от мрачных мыслей. Дверь открылась, и шикарная жизнь налетела на Золушку-Джека, сбивая с ног резкой подсечкой._

_Золушке хотя бы крёстная выдала платье и туфельки, чтобы она могла слиться с толпой. Джек в своей потёртой майке торчал посреди зала, как обгорелое пугало на лавандовом поле._

_Мерный шум голосов, изящного смеха, звона бокалов и звяканья приборов о тарелки стих с его появлением. Все с недоумением уставились на мальчика, который явно ошибся адресом, заблудился. Возможно, он психически нездоров, не стоит ли позвать охрану? Не представляет ли он опасности для гостей ресторана?.._

_Джек залился краской и опустил взгляд на свои любимые потрёпанные кроссовки. Ещё чуть-чуть и его стыд расплавит, раскрошит мраморные плиты под ногами, и он сгинет отсюда к всеобщему облегчению._

 

Дэниел повернулся к Джеку и удивлённо поднял брови. Он, конечно, знал, что сначала Джеку будет неуютно, что пристальных взглядов не избежать, но Дэниел не думал, что парень будет смущён настолько сильно.

Джек стоял пунцовый, не смел поднять глаза, ужасно напряженный, и Дэниел был почти уверен, что ещё немного и парень попробует выскочить в то открывающуюся, то закрывающуюся дверь.

Хорошо, если в тот момент путь будет свободен, но, скорее всего, Джек впишется в неё. Чтобы избежать этого, Дэниел наклонился к парню и шепнул:

\- Милый мой, ты не должен обращать внимание, что на тебя смотрят. Я вижу этих людей насквозь, и поверь мне, они ничего из себя не представляют.

Дэниел приобнял Джека за талию и мягко подтолкнул за официантом, который, прижимая два меню к груди, с улыбкой просил их пройти к столику.

\- А будут слишком пялиться, я их убью. Но после ужина, умираю с голоду.

Они сели за столик у окна напротив друг друга. Дэниел сразу же озвучил заказ: форель, две дюжины устриц и белое сухое вино - лучшее, что было в ресторане.

Официант повторил заказ, забрал меню и, улыбаясь ещё шире - вылитый Чеширский Кот - удалился.

 

_Джек уселся за столик, поглядывая исподлобья на гостей ресторана. Всем своим видом выражая: слышали, мол, будете пялиться – мой daddy вас успокоит._

_Но на него никто уже не пялился. Для высшего общества он был любопытен лишь как экзотическая зверушка. И то не долго. Публика вернулась к еде и разговорам._

_Дурацкий этикет! Куча вилок, ножи, три бокала. Вот нахрена?_

_Голова Джека и так взрывалась от ощущений: руки Дэниела на его талии, слова, которые он произносил. «Милый мой…», «будут пялиться, я их убью…». Кровь свернулась и по венам потёк клубничный сироп._

_Так, ладно. Учимся быть приличным мальчиком в неприличной одежде._

_А-а-а!!! Дурацкие вилки! Джек схватил одну, торжествующе посмотрел на Дэниела, но тот только покачал головой._

_Fucking fish! Чем тебя есть? Хуле тебе не сиделось в своей реке, или где ты там обитаешь? Джек редко ел рыбу. И если ел, то без китайских церемоний – руками. Но тут же, блин, высшее общество, high class…_

_Вилки три раза звякали об пол. Вино облило хоккейную маску на груди, сверху плюхнулась склизкая устрица, скользнув по майке на джинсы. Это Оскар. За спецэффекты. Над Джеком открыто похихикивали. Зверушка оказалась презабавной._

_\- Знаешь, Дэниел, - Джек положил вилку на стол, смахнул сопливую устрицу с джинс (прямо на ширинке устроилась, сволочь). – Это, наверное, не для меня. Извини._

_Он встал, уронив с грохотом стул на пол, и быстрыми шагами двинулся к двери._

_Ледяной ветер снаружи немного отрезвил. Идиот! Даже куртку не забрал. Но лучше замёрзнуть насмерть, чем терпеть весь этот цирк, где на него направлены бинокли привередливой публики._

_Джек обнял себя за плечи, нахохлился и зашагал в сторону гостиницы. Должна была закончиться смена Вилли. Будет кому порыдать в плечо и выпросить одежду._

 

Дэниел искренне не понимал, почему Джеку не удаётся справиться с блюдами. Для этого ему всего лишь стоило успокоиться, сконцентрироваться, смотреть, что делает Дэниел и повторять за ним. Что в этом сложного?

Он сам родился без серебряной ложки во рту. И за ним наблюдали, и его оценивали, тоже обсуждали. Многие проходят через подобный позор. Справлялись как-то.

А Джек? А вот Джек демонстрировал вилки, ронял их, потом психовал и думать совершенно не желал.

И как им быть дальше? Не получится у него попасть в лунку, когда будут играть в гольф, так еще заедет Дэниелу клюшкой по голове или хуже – между ног. Вот будет номер, особенно если играть они будут вместе с каким-нибудь клиентом.

Сперва Дэниел терпел, не выказывал недовольства, старался понимать парня. Потом уже едва сдерживал раздражение. Но, когда Джек сказал, что это не для него, встал, свалив при этом стул, ушёл, выставляя своим поведением себя и его в дурном свете – внутри у Дэниела словно всё покрылось ледяной коркой.

Дэниел не пошёл следом, несмотря на то, что Джек выскочил на мороз без куртки. Заработает воспаление лёгких – сам будет виноват.

Однако и отпускать так просто Джека Дэниел не собирался. Наблюдая из окна, как парень спешно удаляется, он достал телефон, после перевёл взгляд на него и написал Джеку смс: «А теперь развернулся на 180 градусов и вернулся в ресторан. И зайди в WC, приведи себя в порядок. Через 2 минуты ты должен быть за столом.»

 

_Телефон тренькнул в кармане. Кажется, Джек догадывался, от кого это сообщение._

_\- Да, блииин… - заныл он в голос._

_Холодно, аццки холодно было на улице – до гостиницы он так не доберётся. Достал, дрожащими от холода пальцами нажал на кнопки разблокировки._

_Дэниел. Даже через буквы вовсю доминирует._

_Джек чертыхнулся, убрал телефон в карман. Пара секунд на раздумье – и он поплёлся назад._

_Швейцар запомнил молодого человека и без проблем пропустил его внутрь._

_Тёплая вода из крана, горячий воздух сушилки._

_Джек резко выдохнул и твёрдым шагом пересёк зал, игнорируя любопытные взгляды и шёпот за своей спиной, уселся на стул и поднял взгляд на Дэниела. Всё ещё розовеющий от стыда и смущения, с надутыми от обиды губами._

 

Этих минут, пока он ждал Джека, хватило, чтобы перестать злиться. В глазах Дэниела подобный проступок не был серьезным, поэтому лёд в душе растаял быстро.

В итоге, убежав, Джек сделал хуже только себе. Но главное - он вернулся, при этом не ругался и не капризничал. Этого вполне достаточно для прощения.

Когда Джек сел, Дэниел пододвинул к нему его же тарелку, на которой лежала заботливо разрезанная им на маленькие кусочки форель.

Подошёл официант, поставил перед Джеком чашку горячего чая, предусмотрительно заказанного минуту назад.

Дэниел представлял, как сильно парень успел замёрзнуть, сбежав в одной футболке, поэтому стоило согреть его. Пока хоть так.

\- Не напрягайся, - спокойно сказал Дэниел, немного отпил из бокала вино, не отрывая при этом глаз от Джека. - Мой командный тон - всего лишь профессиональная издержка, ты должен просто привыкнуть к нему.

 

_\- А что у тебя за профессия? – поинтересовался Джек, с любопытством поглядывая на Дэниела поверх чашки чая._

 

Дэниел вдруг подался вперёд, и его голубые глаза чуть сощурились.

\- Джек, у нас с тобой всё будет хорошо, если ты не станешь задавать много вопросов. Я сам расскажу о том, что тебе можно знать. Со временем.

 

_Вууух!! Он не ослышался? «У нас»?_

_\- Хорошо. Никаких лишних вопросов, Дэниел, - Джек кивнул и поднял на мужчину влюблённый покорный взгляд. – Я вообще могу открывать рот только для того, чтобы…_

_Взгляд красноречиво скользнул от лица Дэниела ниже, к его паху._

_Какая-то старушка с соседнего столика, увешанная бриллиантами, как рождественская ёлка, возмущённо охнула._

_\- Не подслушивайте. И не подсматривайте. Это невежливо, - укорил её Джек. – Я же не здесь собираюсь это делать… Кхм._

 

Дэниел откинулся на спинку стула и едва не рассмеялся.

\- Джек, - позвал он парня, переключая его внимание с пожилой дамы на себя. - Поехали отсюда. Обещаю, больше никаких неприятных сюрпризов. Только приятные.

Весёлая, довольная улыбка не сходила с лица Дэниела.

 

_\- О, да! Я согласен! Туда, где поменьше вилок на столе и поменьше снобов. Да и вообще… - Джек наклонился, в нарушение этикета, опершись локтями о стол. – Где нет никого лишнего._


	3. Chapter 3

Дэниел заметил, что Джек моментально расслабился, как только они покинули ресторан и сели в машину. Похоже, парень поверил в обещание, что теперь обойдётся без неприятных сюрпризов.  
И правильно, Дэниел его не обманет.  
Мальчик своё посвящение прошёл, не с блеском, правда, но награду заслужил. И то место, где он проведёт эту ночь - первую ночь с Дэниелом - ему определённо понравится и запомнится.  
Дэниел привёз их в пятизвездочный отель - в тот, где жил прежде, чем приехать к Джеку. Отель находился не в самом Санкт-Галлене, и путь туда был неблизким. Но время на поездку потратить стоило ради того, чтобы парень увидел это роскошное изысканное архитектурное строение, располагающееся практически в горах, по размеру как пять гостиниц, где работал Джек. С бассейном, сауной, теннисным кортом, спа, ресторанами, барами и... И много еще с чем, Дэниел не запомнил. Времени всё равно не было на то, чтобы наслаждаться всем этим.  
А вот Джек бы оценил. Жаль, что им улетать утром. Ну, что ж, он постарается порадовать парня иначе.  
Их заселили в люксовый номер, в котором раньше останавливался Дэниел.  
В двухкомнатный шикарный светлый номер с одной, но большой мягкой кроватью, усыпанной декоративными шелковыми подушками, с джакузи, просторной душевой. Дэниел снова пожалел, что здесь они проведут лишь одну ночь.  
К тому же работа всё ещё висела над ним дамокловым мечом. И лучше скорее с ней покончить. Время и так неумолимо неслось вперёд.  
Дэниел наклонился к Джеку, оставляя на его шее ласковый поцелуй, вдыхая, ставшим уже родным, запах его кожи – нежной, мягкой. Так, ещё секунда и, если он не отстранится, то просто не сможет покинуть парня.  
\- Мне надо работать, - сказал Дэниел и резко выпрямился. – А ты располагайся. Там джакузи, там шампанское, там кровать.  
Дэниел мимоходом указал головой в разных направлениях, зная здесь всё наизусть, и скрылся в другой комнате, закрыв за собой дверь.

_Джек посмотрел вслед Дэниелу красноречивым взглядом «пристрели уже меня». У него болели скулы от улыбки и челюсть от постоянно приоткрытого рта. Дозировано, дозировано надо додавать простому парнишке такую красоту и роскошь._   
_И чем ему придётся расплачиваться за всё это?.._   
_Джек проводил взглядом daddy. Опять он ускользает, оставляет его одного. Ну, сколько можно? Взвыть, что ли, в голос, чтобы Дэниел услышал и вернулся?_   
_Ещё одна порция терпения. Последняя. Хорошо… джакузи. И шампанское – Джек достал из бара бутылку охлаждённой «шипучки», открыл и заглотнул прямо из горла._   
_Чёёёрт, а как же вкусно! Не та мерзкая сладость, что продают в супермаркете не так уж и за дёшево, кстати._   
_Джек сможет потерпеть ещё немного. Полчаса. А потом… работа – не работа. Он просто накинется на Дэниела, и там уж будь, что будет._   
_За полчаса он опустошил бутылку в джакузи, выполз в комнату расслабленный, довольный и рухнул на кровать… По всем признакам Дэниел так и не выходил из второй комнаты._   
_Злости и решимости в Джеке поубавилось. Он накрылся простынёй и щёлкнул пультом ТВ. Какой-то музыкальный канал, звук на минимум, взгляд на дверь, за которой был Дэниел._

Последняя точка в ненавистном отчёте, из-за которого Дэниелу пришлось оставить Джека.  
Его мальчик там один, ждёт, а он тут занят работой, и всё потому, что клиента не устраивает, когда ему сообщают информацию по скайпу или лично. И ждать до завтра он тоже не хочет. Что ж, больше он с этим человеком не свяжется - много прихотей. Но и не это самое важное, а то, что он украл бесценное время, которое принадлежало только Дэниелу и его мальчику.  
Давно Дэниел так не злился. Он отослал отчёт по нужному адресу, едва не приписав в письме едкое и колкое замечание, захлопнул крышку лэптопа и практически вылетел из комнаты. Прошло больше часа, как он заперся там. Целый час, проклятье.  
Дэниел остановился возле кровати и злость исчезла в один миг. Он увидел Джека - задремавшего, обнажённого, распластавшегося по всей кровати, едва прикрытого простынёй и с блаженной улыбкой на губах. Дэниел сам не смог сдержать улыбки, умилившись этому зрелищу.  
Трогательный котенок уснул, не дождавшись папочку. Пустая бутылка из-под шампанского стояла на столе - ну хоть не скучал. И, судя по приятному благоуханию, исходящему от тела Джека, в джакузи он тоже успел побывать.  
Дэниел стянул с себя галстук, расстегнул рубашку и, спустя секунды, уже был на постели рядом с Джеком.  
Он навис над парнем, ощущая его тёплое дыхание. Предвкушение накатило горячей волной, завело, и Дэниел не удержался: он принялся медленно целовать Джека в губы, нежно покусывая, при этом лаская пальцами шею мальчика и ямочку между ключицами.  
\- Просыпайся, спящая красавица, - тихо шепнул, так и не отрываясь от сладких губ.

_\- Ммм.. – очнулся Джек. Ещё не открыл глаза, но уже обвил руками шею Дэниела, притягивая к себе ближе и ближе…_   
_И выплыл из сна, сжимая в объятьях своего принца. Ну, уж теперь он его не отпустит!_   
_Жадные поцелуи – добрать всё то, чего не давали Джеку так долго, нежность и сладость. Пальцы вцепились в воротничок, стаскивая рубашку. Долой! И сразу на пуговицу брюк – Джек истосковался и измучился фантазиями. Пришла пора дать волю реальным удовольствиям._   
_Откровенные стоны, он подставил шею под поцелуи Дэниела, ладони на его заднице, и едва заметные подмахивания бёдрами._   
_\- Дэниел… Дэниел…_

\- Тише, сладкий, - Дэниел встал на колени, строго смотря в блестящие шалые глаза парня. – Куда ты торопишься?  
Руки Джека всё ещё на его заднице. Дэниел собрал их вместе, завёл над головой парня, и подался вперёд, вновь нависая над ним.  
Пальцы одной руки крепко сжали запястья Джека, не позволяя тому заниматься самоуправством. Вторая рука скользнула по плоскому упругому животу, затем ниже, пока не оказалась на члене парня, издевательски, волнующе поглаживая при этом.  
Он ещё ближе, практически накрыл своим телом Джека. Губы едва не коснулись мочки уха, и Дэниел властно шепнул:  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты был послушным мальчиком.

_\- Оох!.. Я буду, - Джек сглотнул. – Я буду послушным. Всё, что угодно за то, чтобы его принц не останавливался._   
_Жар его тела, тот самый волнующий, будоражащий запах, голос его, теплота дыхания._   
_Джек покорно расслабился, замерев, не пытаясь вырваться, не сопротивляясь._   
_И нежный взгляд на Дэниела – «Я твой. Бери же…»_

Пол королевства и дракона в придачу, в лице Дэниела, за один такой взгляд Джека. Очаровательный и сексуальный мальчик, покорно отдавшийся в его руки - в руки незнакомца.  
Только вчера они встретились, и Джек, кроме имени и фамилии, которые могли быть и ненастоящими, ничего больше не знал о Дэниеле. Но готов лежать под ним, смиренно принимать всё, что он ему ни даст, не задавать вопросов и лишь глазами говорить – «я твой».  
\- Джек, мой мальчик, - на выдохе вместе с жарким поцелуем в шею. От осознания, с каким безрассудством этот котёнок бросился в омут с головой, оставил привычную жизнь, отдался Дэниелу - того повело. Он опьянел от этого чувства.  
Пальцы разомкнулись, отпуская запястья парня. Руки принялись гулять по обнажённому телу Джека, изучая каждый изгиб, принимая и отдавая тепло.  
Дэниел покрывал шею парня поцелуями, опускался ниже.  
Его губы коснулись соска - ласковый поцелуй, нежное покусывание. Тело Джека отозвалось, прогнулось под ним, тут же до Дэниела донёсся нетерпеливый, горячий, возбуждающий стон.  
...прощай выдержка. Одно сильное движение и Джек оказался на животе, прижатый телом Дэниела к постели.  
\- Лежи, - тихо и твердо.  
Кровать, слегка просевшая под их весом, вдруг выпрямилась − Дэниел исчез.

_Часы пробили полночь, а волшебство не исчезло. Наоборот! Его персональное строгое, деспотичное Чудовище оттаяло и трансформировалось в ласкового Зверя._   
_«Мой мальчик…» - внутри всё замирало, словно на качелях, на высшей точке, секунда чистого незамутнённого счастья, когда кажется, что сердце сейчас разорвётся от восторга._   
_«Твой, твой, твой!» - думал Джек, подставляясь под поцелуи и ласки. Пальцы Дэниела рисовали на коже узоры, губы были такими горячими и мягкими – всё пылало внутри от их прикосновений. Укус, и Джек сжался, застонав от удовольствия. Немного боли – это так нравилось ему. Но никто, никто из тех, с кем Джек ложился в постель, за всё время не догадывался, не умел готовить этот магический коктейль из двух основных ингредиентов: наслаждения и боли. Кажется, Дэниел в этом мастер… Это всего лишь предчувствие. Но такое сильное._   
_Джек застонал, выгнулся, бросил умоляющий взгляд на любовника: «Не останавливайся… трогай меня… касайся… пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста…»_   
_Одно движение (Джек не успел включить голову и осознать, как всё произошло), и он на животе, приятная тяжесть и жар тела, вдавливающего его в простыни, возбуждённое дыхание, и впрямь, почти звериное, нечеловеческое. Словно Дэниел голоден или мучается жаждой… Как и Джек._   
_«Лежи». Приказы любовника звучали в ушах музыкой._   
_Покорная счастливая игрушка. Послушная – он даже головы не посмел поднять, чтобы насладиться зрелищем возбуждённого Дэниела, пришлось уткнуться носом в подушку, зажмурить глаза и довериться воображению. И ждать._

Дэниел вернулся скоро, держа в руке тюбик с лубрикантом. Джек даже не сменил позы, не смотрел, лежал, пряча лицо в подушке. Прекрасный, доверчивый, послушный мальчик...  
Сердце Дэниела отбивало бешенный ритм в груди, а сама она тяжело вздымалась от переполняющих его эмоций и чувств - нежность, страсть... Обожание. Даже так?.. Обожание? Кажется, и его утягивает в этот омут. Похоже, он начинает влюбляться...  
Дэниел стоял и не двигался. Ему нужно было время, чтобы усмирить в себе животную страсть, которая возникала при виде упругих, округлых ягодиц, пленительных бёдер и гибкой спины его мальчика, дрожащей от нетерпения и возбуждения.  
Желание вжать парня в постель, взять его сразу, властно и грубо обладая им, было сильным. Но не таким сильным, как стать для Джека ласковым и чутким любовником.  
Дэниел расстегнул брюки, и снял их вместе с нижним бельём, отбросив их в сторону. Сам он тут же оказался возле Джека. Губы принялись ласкать спину мальчика, награждать горячими поцелуями, пока его руки справлялись с тюбиком. Обильно нанеся смазку на руку, Дэниел скользнул языком вдоль позвоночника парня. И вдруг ввёл в Джека пальцы. Сначала один, и тут же второй, глубже, массируя и разогревая.  
Он приподнялся, вплёл пальцы второй руки в волосы мальчика, мягко, но властно заставляя того обернуться к себе, чтобы поймать его пылающие губы своими.  
\- Мой хороший, ты прекрасен, - возбуждённый шёпот. - Чудесный...

_Шаги. Дэниел вышел из комнаты. Fuck, только бы не очередная проверка на прочность. Джек уже измучился. Снова шаги. Он вернулся! Калейдоскоп эмоций: страх, нежность, нетерпение, сомнение и желание. Настолько сильное и неутолённое, что Джек уже был готов рискнуть проявить инициативу._   
_Но Дэниел напоминал, кто здесь «сверху», даже лаская и целуя. Джек вздрагивал и извивался, пытаясь намекнуть, что пора бы переходить к активным действиям. И кажется, донамекался…_   
_Оу! А вот это было неожиданно и немного больно – сразу два. Расслабиться, расслабиться, расслабиться… Дать боли растечься по телу волной, стихнуть, уступить место наслаждению. Дэниел позволит. Движения осторожные, без грубости и резкости. Джек застонал, стиснув пальцами простынь._   
_Пальцы в волосах и доминирующий жест. Наконец-то можно встретиться взглядами. Пусть Дэниел увидит, как ему хорошо, пусть поймёт, что не надо останавливаться и медлить ни к чему._   
_Джек прикрыл глаза и улыбнулся, впитывая слова любовника. «Твой…» Открыл глаза и медленно, ловя реакцию Дэниела, насадился на его пальцы до упора._

Дэниел горячо выдохнул и закусил губу, представив, как парень насаживается не на пальцы, а на его член. Желание, страсть, он едва сдерживал себя...  
...взгляд случайно упал на лежащий неподалёку галстук. Дэниел вспомнил о своих фантазиях: завести руки Джека за спину, связать их, подчинить мальчика до конца, полностью взять под свой контроль весь процесс и их оргазмы.  
Да... Однако это произойдет не сегодня. Их первая ночь обязана быть волшебной, и в этой сказке должны поучаствовать оба.  
Тем более Джек имел право узнать разные грани своего принца, который умел не только подчинять.  
Дэниел отпустил волосы парня, медленно вынул пальцы, словив губами прерывистый вздох. И, продолжая с упоением целовать его в губы, нанёс смазку на свой член.  
Затем потянул Джека к себе. Оказавшись лежащим на спине, он усадил парня на свои бёдра. Привлёк ближе, поглаживая по лопаткам, и практически мурчащим голосом произнёс:  
\- Я твой, милый.  
Тем самым давая понять, что Джек теперь хозяин положения. «Папочка не против, сладкий, можешь проявлять инициативу.»

_Oh, fuck!.. Во всех смыслах. Акробатические номера. Дэниел, пластичный как кошка, и сильный как медведь. Где-то рядом гипнотичность змеи. Джек не заметил всех манипуляций, не осознал. Преодоление сопротивления, влажность смазки, уверенные руки, поднявшие его с кровати, обнявшие, затуманив нежностью разум, хоп – и он уже сверху! Прикусил губу, в страхе, что стон выдаст боль и каплю дискомфорта (они исчезнут быстро – Джек включил режим расслабления)._   
_«Я твой, милый»._   
_Джек страдальчески свёл брови. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Снова во всех смыслах. Это и движения вверх-вниз, первые, несмелые, всё ещё чутка болезненные (кровь вскипала от них). И мысли… Разве Дэниел не знает, что нельзя вот так сразу отдавать руль тому, кто сидит на пассажирском сиденье. Разве он не знает или забыл, какие изощрённые «топы» получаются из «нижних». Спасибо, ещё они игрушками не обзавелись. И наручников нет в зоне досягаемости. А то Дэниел бы крепко пожалел об этом неосторожном - «Я твой»._   
_Ладно. Не будем пугать. Джек всё ещё послушный мальчик, на ощупь пробующий границы зоны дозволенности._   
_Движения убыстрились, взгляд из покорного стал порочно-медовым. Джек нашёл удобную позицию, задевающую все нужные точки, быть милым стало сложно… Ладони легли на грудь Дэниела – точка опоры и зона для заигрываний: Джек ущипнул Дэниела за сосок и состроил тут же невинную рожицу «Это случайно! Я забылся!» Вдох-выдох, резко, шумно. И стоны, бесстыдные стоны удовольствия. Джек ещё не коснулся себя, а уже чувствовал, как электрические разряды вспыхивают в теле то тут, то там, сигнализируя, что… Он взял ладонь Дэниела и обнял его пальцами свой член._

Поистине потрясающее зрелище, когда его мальчик сверху - изгибы его тела, прогибы, сладко-горячее дыхание, растрёпанные волосы, возбуждающий взгляд с поволокой, слегка приоткрытые губы, с которых срываются жаркие стоны - самая восхитительная музыка для ушей.  
От внимательного Дэниела не ускользнуло как Джек при этом смотрел на него. Всем своим видом демонстрировал неуверенность - что ему дозволено, а что нет? А если можно всё? Дэниел уловил и предупреждение в глазах: «О, если это так, то я способен на многое».  
В ответ на это - уверенность во взгляде. Глаза в глаза − их молчаливый диалог. На губах показалась лисья ухмылка. Дэниел отвечал - "смелее малыш, мне самому интересно на что ты способен. Но помни, папочка всё контролирует, когда понадобится - он остановит."  
Первые несмелые движения вверх-вниз безумно заводили Дэниела, как и горячая притягательная задница на его бёдрах, на его члене. Из груди вырвался долгий жаркий вздох, за которым едва не последовал стон. Ну же, малыш, дай папочке больше.  
И Джек услышал его, словно уловил во взгляде эту просьбу, или же просто сам хотел того же и не мог более сдерживать себя.  
Он стал двигаться на Дэниеле быстрее, насаживаться глубже, что доводило до безумия и экстаза. Дэниел заметил, что Джек теперь смотрит на него совсем другими глазами. В них - желание, страсть, похоть. О да, папочке очень нравится.  
И тут... Джек ущипнул его за сосок. Да уж... В ответ на это - звонкий ощутимый шлепок по заднице. Не забывай о субординации, сладкий.  
Но неприличные громкие стоны парня заставили его самого забыть обо всём. Наслаждение разливалось по всему телу, член, сжатый в узком пространстве, пылал, пульсировал... Дэниел прикрыл глаза и сдержанно глухо застонал.  
Его ладонь оказалась на члене Джека и пальцы принялись послушно ласкать, обхватывать, сжимать, надрачивать.  
Дэниел ощущал, что Джек близок к развязке. И едва ли не в самый пик, он положил руки на бёдра парня, принуждая остановиться. Затем приподнял, вздёрнул его наверх, опрокинул на спину. Джек упал на мягкую постель, Дэниел вновь навис сверху, принимаясь медленно вводить в него член. Рука сразу же легла на член Джека и крепко сжала, заскользила по нему.  
Тут же движения бёдрами вперед - сильные, рывками, нарастающий с каждой секундой темп.

_Джек взвыл. От боли и ощущения заполненности, от резких движений, отзывающихся волнами наслаждения, накатывающими одна за другой. Какая сладкая эта грань между болью и удовольствием. Разумное желание – попросить остановиться или хотя бы снизить темп, рассыпалась, растаяла от стыдного желания попросить о другом… Ещё, сильнее, грубее, ещё, ещё, ещё…_   
_Дэниел был похож на животное, терзающее добычу с бессовестным упоением. Идеальный daddy. Так грубо берущий то, что ему нужно, и так внимательно ласковый к своему мальчику, заботящийся, чтобы Джеку достался большой кусок пирога под названием «охуительный секс»._   
_Член в его пальцах, то с нежностью скользящих по влажной от смазки коже, то без предупреждения сжимающих так, что внезапно пробивался страх, заставляя Джека сжиматься всем телом – и это, кажется, очень нравилось Дэниелу… И Джеку это нравилось, он скулил и подрагивал, бросая на Дэниела мутные от страсти взгляды._   
_Всё это было слишком хорошо, чтобы держать себя в руках и смиренно ждать, когда Дэниел кончит первым._   
_Джек вскрикнул, дёрнулся и тут же протяжно застонал, сперма толчками выплеснулась ему на живот и грудь, пачкая пальцы Дэниела, который не останавливался, а всё так же усердно продолжал вбиваться в его задницу, сжимающуюся от оргазменных спазмов._

Дэниел потерял контроль, позволил безумной, животной страсти овладеть своим разумом и своим телом. Увлечься кем-то настолько, желать кого-то так сильно, чтобы отключалась голова – такого прежде не происходило.  
Но этот Джек… Чудесный мальчик… Восхитительный… Любовный приз за чёрт его знает какие заслуги Дэниела, сумел сорвать печать и выпустить зверя на свободу. Изголодавшийся, удерживаемый крепкими цепями зверь теперь самозабвенно трахал своего освободителя.  
Больше, сильнее, грубее… Дэниелу было ужасно мало. Если бы парень просто лежал под ним, сдерживая стоны, опасаясь провоцировать того на жесткий секс, то и в таком случае Дэниелу было бы сложно сдерживать себя, так как лишь от одного вида этого подчиненного ему котёнка едва не срывало крышу. Но Джек не боялся. Он пошёл дальше, решил играть с огнём, своей неосторожной виктимностью заставляя Дэниела забыть обо всём. И тот забывал…  
Быть в нём – в таком узком, не разработанном, что невольно возникал вопрос: насколько же давно у мальчика не было секса? – вбивать в постель, от каждого нового движения ловя громкие, надрывные, сладострастные стоны – самое наивысшее наслаждение.  
Иногда зверь всё же усмирялся, Дэниел словно приходил в себя, вспоминал, что надо быть нежным. И тогда его пальцы ласкали член Джека, так чувственно, как умели. Движения внутри плавней. Он старался задевать те особые точки, от которых парень дрожал, всхлипывал, увлекаемый в предоргазменный экстаз. Но только новый горячий хриплый стон, из-за севшего уже голоса, его мальчика, и Дэниела срывало опять… Если бы Джек сказал или дал понять, что хватит, то Дэниел бы прекратил, но Джек своим поведением только распалял сильней. Значит, ему тоже нравилась эта звериная грубость.  
Лучшим ответом, нравится или нет, стал страстный крик Джека, и тело, бьющееся в оргазменных конвульсиях.  
Пара грубых толчков, и Дэниел кончил следом. Он с жарким стоном практически упал на парня, успевая немного придержать себя на руках. И в одно мгновение оказался рядом на постели. Тут же он прижал Джека к себе и принялся нежно, с упоением целовать в губы, всё ещё тяжело дыша.  
Обычно Дэниел после секса переводил дыхание, вставал и молча, по-английски, уходил в душ. Но с Джеком ему почему-то так поступать не хотелось, а хотелось, позабыв обо всём, просто быть рядом и обнимать его.

_Джек ещё не пришёл в себя после оргазма, а его уже сцапали в объятья сильные руки Дэниела, и в губы впились поцелуем. Милые нежности «на сладкое». Несколько минут они лежали рядом, молча, погружённые каждый в свои мысли._   
_А после, когда дыхание восстановилось и кольцо рук Дэниела ослабло, Джек выпутался из объятий и сел на кровати, морщась от саднящей боли в заднице. Ничего, не страшно, оно того стоило. Просто «целибат» затянулся. Он отвык. Но теперь привыкнет. Джек улыбнулся и бросил счастливый взгляд на любовника._   
_Шампанское из минибара. Пенящийся в бокалах напиток. Джек вернулся в постель и протянул один Дэниелу, большой ленивой кошкой распластавшемуся на смятых простынях._   
_Глоток за глотком, чтобы привести в порядок мысли, набраться смелости и прервать затянувшееся молчание._   
_\- Дэниел, я хотел тебя спросить… Почему ты приехал за мной? Ты же можешь любого заполучить по щелчку пальца. Почему вдруг я?_

Ощущать тепло тела Джека - горячее, немного влажное от пота - уже ровное дыхание, вдыхать его запах было очень приятно. Дэниел успел отвыкнуть от этих чувств. И возвращение к ним, возвращение в прошлое, не раздражало, напротив, радовало.  
Сладкая нега разливалась по напряжённым мышцам. Лёгкая, блаженная усталость после хорошего секса уводила в царство Морфея. И Дэниел, не сопротивляясь ей, начал засыпать.  
Он лениво открыл глаза, когда Джек выскользнул из объятий, недовольно нахмурился, но ничего не сказал, так как снова задремал.  
Услышав шаги и шипящий звук лопающихся пузырьков шампанского, ему пришлось проснуться. Он приподнялся, сел на постели. Джеку хотелось побыть ещё вместе? Хорошо, времени до утра хватает – побудут.  
Дэниел принял из рук парня бокал, сделал несколько глотков. Он не сразу услышал вопрос Джека всё ещё находясь в абсолютно расслабленном состоянии.  
… «Почему вдруг я?»… Дэниел начал включаться. Похоже, мальчик хотел поговорить… Проклятье… Но почему сейчас, Джек, так ведь спокойно и хорошо, для чего портить идиллию лишними вопросами?  
Дэниел внимательно посмотрел на Джека. Пожалуй, лучше ответить, кажется – это не праздный вопрос, а то, что парню было действительно интересно.  
Несколько секунд Дэниел прокручивал в голове разные варианты ответов и разные варианты развития событий. И решил, что лучше ответить честно – Джек этого заслуживал.  
\- Сначала я ехал не за тобой, а к тебе. И к тебе я ехал из-за скуки, - Дэниел даже не попытался как-то смягчить свои слова, потому что знал, какие последуют за ними. Он замолчал на секунду, наблюдая за Джеком, и продолжил таким же ровным голосом, - А вот забрать тебя с собой я решил, потому что ты – восхитительное чудо, способное полюбить не за деньги. Думаешь, так легко найти таких, мой мальчик?

_Жар разлился по телу, и Джек смущённо опустил глаза. Дёрнулся с кровати за шампанским, чтобы наполнить опустевший бокал. Себе и Дэниелу. Что-то даже задница перестала саднить от таких признаний._   
_\- Чёрт! Дэниел… Ты слишком хорош для меня. Боюсь, я не оправдаю твоих надежд._   
_Джек вздохнул и поджал губы._   
_\- То, что нож держат в правой руке, а вилку в левой, я только по книжкам знаю. А в живую… Да не удержу я вилку в левой, ты же видел, - Джек рассмеялся, по-мальчишечьи откровенно скаля зубы. – Я балбес. А ты элита._   
_Кажется, шампанское ударило в голову и развязало язык._   
_\- Я тебе надоем, - вздохнул Джек, упав духом._

Дэниел слушал, что говорит Джек молча, не перебивал, только менялся в лице. Всё умиротворение и блаженство в миг исчезло с него, и оно стало серьезным. Дэниел хмурился с каждой секундой всё сильней.  
Когда Джек закончил говорить, Дэниел вдруг вырвал из его рук бокал с шампанским, поставил вместе со своим на прикроватный столик. Руки его тут же оказались на талии парня, он притянул его ближе, усадил на себя.  
\- А я тебе? Какие шансы, что тебе – молодому, такому живому, пылкому, энергичному - не надоест такой старый зануда, как я? - Дэниел выдохнул. Не из-за того, что он может надоесть, а потому, что он так открывался перед Джеком, обнажая своё уязвимое место, «Ахиллесову пяту». Отчего-то слова сами срывались с языка…  
\- В какой руке держать нож я тебя научу, и в седле сидеть научу, и правильно завязывать галстук. Сама Королева не поверит, что ты не сын какого-нибудь лорда или пэра, – лёгкая улыбка на губах. Дэниелу захотелось разрядить обстановку. И закрыться.

_\- Чего? – рассмеялся Джек, устраиваясь поудобнее сверху. – Старый? Зануда? Он захохотал в голос, закинув голову и обнажая зубы._   
_\- Ну ты, блин, скажешь…_   
_Джек погладил Дэниела по груди, всё ещё периодически посмеиваясь и корча рожи._   
_\- Ладно. Договорились. Я буду учиться держать нож правильно. Но уж ты такие глупости больше не говори. Хотя… - Джек прижал ладонь к лицу и опять засмеялся. – Извини. Это нервное. Я рад, что ты тоже живой. А то мне всё кажется, будто я сплю. И охренительно не хочу просыпаться._   
_Он упал на Дэниела, пружиня ладонями, зависнув в паре сантиметров от его лица._   
_\- Я сделаю всё, как ты скажешь. Ну, постараюсь. Я просто не подарочек, Дэниел… Не угроза, констатация факта. Я реально балбес. Но, бля буду… Ой, прости, - Джек покраснел. – Я постараюсь сделать всё, чтобы ты не пожалел, что связался со мной._   
_И он впился в губы Дэниела жадным поцелуем._

Джек смущался, будто от его мата благороднейшему нежнейшеству – Дэниелу Джонатану Стивенсу – грозит запор. Хотя, тот сам был знаком с нецензурной лексикой, причём в его познаниях был мат на всевозможных языках мира. Не все те, с кем он имел дело по работе, понимали литературный язык, иногда приходилось применять разные знания. Но, конечно же, Джек об этом не догадывался.  
Наивный котёнок, ему ещё столько всего предстояло узнать о Дэниеле.  
\- Старайся, но будь собой, мой… - всё, что успел сказать Дэниел, прежде чем его заткнули поцелуем.  
Руки легли на задницу Джека, лаская её, сжимая, привлекая за неё Джека ближе к себе. Горячий, страстный поцелуй и нежелание прерывать его. Но давно назревший вопрос сдержать в себе не получалось. И раз уж Джек сам затронул эту тему…  
Дэниел резко отстранился от губ парня и спросил:  
\- Джек, почему ты, не зная совершенно ничего обо мне, доверился и бросил всё? Вдруг готов бежать за незнакомцем? Тебе не страшно?  
Вместо одного вопроса вышло целых три.

_Джек посмотрел на Дэниела. Взгляд заскользил по лицу, словно обрисовывая все его чёрточки. - Говоришь, ты скучал? Вряд ли так, как я. Я не всё бросил, а ничего._   
_Грустная улыбка._   
_\- Но, если надо, я найду что-нибудь и тоже это брошу. Ради тебя._   
_Он сел и взял в свою руку ладонь Дэниела, легонько прикасаясь к ней губами._   
_\- Страшно. Пиздец, как страшно. Но не то, что я доверился тебе, а то, что это внезапно закончится. Хотя я и тогда буду счастлив, что оно было. С мозгами у меня не очень. С чувствами лучше. Ну, знаешь, как собака уличная, она же чувствует, к кому можно подойти, а от кого бежать._   
_Джек оскалился в улыбке._   
_\- Были бы мозги, я бы бежал, наверное. А так, чувствую, что ты не обидишь. Вроде ледяной внешне, но мне с тобой тепло._   
_Дурацкое шампанское. Дурацкая откровенность._   
_Джек лёг рядом, забирая руки Дэниела, чтобы обнять себя ими. Прижался ближе и шумно вдохнул, чтобы унять подступающие к глазам пьяные слёзы._

Дэниел растерялся. В самом деле растерялся… Ночь каких-то открытий о самом себе. Надо же, оказывается, я и так умею? Даже чувствовать себя дураком и не знать, что ответить?  
А что он ожидал услышать? С этого надо было начинать задавать себе вопросы. На счёт первой фразы Джека был уверен – да, скука. И что терять в этом унылом городке, когда молодость требует ярких, насыщенных дней, а не этой серости? В склепе - и то веселей. Может: «это же Америка, столько возможностей, как же упустить такой шанс?»  
Вот на что рассчитывал Дэниел… Но… его мальчик вновь удивил. Дэниел почувствовал даже лёгкий укол совести. Лучше бы вообще ни о чём не спрашивал. Надо было ковырять старые раны? Какая недальновидность. Да что с тобой, Дэниел?  
Он прижал к себе Джека, вплетая пальцы в мягкие волосы. Нежные невесомые поцелуи покрыли лицо парня, и тихий шёпот:  
\- Не надо ничего находить и бросать, Джек. Ты не наскучишь мне. И ничего у нас не закончится. И, даже если тебе вдруг захочется, всё равно не закончится – я тебя не отпущу. Уж извини, но это правда. Будем договариваться, решать проблемы, но уйти я тебе не дам. И придётся тебе смириться. Обидеть могу, милый, но не со зла – я тоже тот ещё подарок. Но ты, впрочем, заметил уже.

_\- Я не уйду, - улыбнулся успокоенный Джек. Раз Дэниел готов договариваться, не открещиваться от проблем (а они будут, куда же совсем без проблем?), то всё у них получится._   
_\- Мы сейчас приклеимся друг к другу, - хихикнул он. – Мне эта идея нравится, но, наверное, всё же лучше в душ и спать, да? Во сколько у нас самолёт?_

\- А я уже думал, будешь меня разговорами до утра мучить, - Дэниел толкнул Джека на спину, сам поднялся с кровати. - Самолёт в одиннадцать, а надо ещё в твою гостиницу заехать за моими вещами. Заодно попрощаешься.  
Дэниел весело хмыкнул, заметив, что у Джека встал.  
\- Что, всегда готов? - в глазах показался игривый блеск. - Дуй в душ, помогу тебе с твоей маленькой проблемой.

_\- И ничего она не маленькая, - притворно надулся Джек, понимая, что Дэниел просто дразнит и подначивает его. Он вскочил с кровати, слишком резко, напрочь забыв, что их яростный секс ещё какое-то время будет напоминать о себе. Немного поморщился, но тут же расцвёл в улыбке, подмигнув Дэниелу._   
_\- Пойдём. Потрёшь своему мальчику спинку. И другие части тела._   
_Он прыснул со смеху и спешно ретировался в душ. Из-за двери ванной комнаты появилась рука, и пальцы в шаловливом танце позвали Дэниела поскорее присоединиться к Джеку._


	4. Chapter 4

Сладкие сны и тепло уже полюбившегося тела рядом никак не давали Дэниелу проснуться. Пару раз он всё же пытался это сделать, помня, что самолёт рано, а дел до вылета хватает. Но возле своего мальчика, убаюкиваемый его ровным, спокойным дыханием, он сдавался и засыпал снова.  
Когда наконец дошло, что дольше спать уже нельзя, Дэниел резко распахнул глаза. Уставился в потолок, еще приходя в себя после сна, затем повернул голову к прикроватному столику, где находились электронные часы, взглянул на них и быстро сел на постели. Они проспали!  
\- Джек, просыпайся, − Дэниел резко повернулся к парню. Он хотел положить руку ему на плечо, но вместо этого случайно столкнул с кровати.  
Обмякшее сонное тело с глухим ударом упало на пол, после чего оттуда послышался тихий стон.  
На миг даже перехватило дыхание… Значит, ночью он занял львиную долю спального места, оставив мальчика ютиться с краю. Вот же…  
\- Чёрт, − выругался Дэниел и тут же очутился возле Джека. Парень оказался в крепких объятиях и через секунду вернулся обратно в постель.  
\- Ты живой?

_\- Если это была попытка избавиться от меня, то крайне неудачная, - кривовато улыбнулся Джек и потёр ушибленный затылок. – Кажется, ты привык спать один. И в позе звезды._   
_Он рассмеялся и ответно обнял Дэниела._   
_Всю ночь ему снились яркие хаотичные сны. Слишком много эмоций за такое короткое время…_   
_\- Пора собираться?_   
_Джек предпочёл бы ещё поваляться в постельке и лениво понежничать со своим принцем, но на другой чаше весов была Америка! И не просто Америка, а в компании Дэниела._

\- Конечно, это не попытка, я же знаю – так просто от тебя избавиться не получится, − на губах Дэниела показалась игривая улыбка. – Постараюсь в будущем занимать поменьше места.  
На несколько секунд сильные, горячие объятия, после которых возникло желание забыть про самолёт, про работу, про всё на свете, побыть только вдвоём ещё хотя бы сутки.  
Дэниел мысленно отругал себя за беспечность, отлепил Джека и поднялся, оставив парня на постели.  
\- Да, пора. У тебя десять минут на сборы. Позавтракаем в самолёте, − включился командный тон.  
Дэниел оделся, привёл себя в порядок и ровно через десять минут с одним лэптопом в руках ждал Джека у дверей номера.

_Джек быстро оделся, ожидая своей очереди в ванную. А вот там уже завис._   
_Поднять подняли, разбудить забыли. Слишком медленно моргал, когда чистил зубы, и умудрился заляпать зубной пастой майку._   
_\- Я сейчас, - виновато бросил он Дэниелу, явно не терпевшему опозданий и заминок, и полез в чемодан за чистой майкой._   
_Выбирать особо было не из чего и некогда. Джек отдал предпочтение наименее мятой… Хотя какая разница? Верхняя одежда на время сохранит интимность контраста: Дэниел в стильном костюме и Джек в майке с Микки Маусом._   
_\- Готов!_

На три минуты всё-таки опоздал. Дэниел бросил на Джека недовольный обжигающе-ледяной взгляд, затем буквально вытолкал его за дверь.  
\- Не «готов» и смотреть на меня, а молча бегом марш. Или ты ждёшь второго пришествия?  
Дэниел нетерпеливо подтолкнул парня, который опять почему-то застыл на одном месте.  
Они спустились на парковку, сели в машину. Дэниел молчал, рассчитывая в уме время до самолёта и скорость, при которой нужно гнать Ягуар, чтобы успеть вовремя в аэропорт.  
Придётся поспешить. Дэниел вдавил педаль газа в пол и выехал с территории отеля.  
До Санкт-Галлена доехали быстро.  
Дэниел заскочил в гостиницу, проигнорировав разговорчивого администратора, забрал чемодан, рассчитался за номер и вскоре уже сидел в Ягуаре. Не было ни минуты свободной. Хорошо ещё Джек остался в машине, а то потом вылавливай его…  
На самолёт успели. Поднимаясь по трапу, Дэниел наконец смог свободно выдохнуть и немного расслабиться. На будущее: стараться не терять из-за Джека голову настолько, что потом даже забыть поставить будильник.

_Суровый daddy. Джек старался не выдать улыбку. Ему почему-то нравилось это: и командный тон и жёсткая принципиальность. Хотя бы потому, что он теперь знал, что внутри у ледяного Дэниела горячее нежное сердце. А так, хоть немного шлифанёт его раздолбайство и приучит к порядку._   
_Дурацкая гостиница! Всего-то и радости от её вида, что она стала местом, где цепочкой последовали события, итогом которых стало знакомство с Дэниелом…_   
_Джек заметил Вилли, который выскочил перекурить за угол и помахал ему._   
_\- Ну ни хрена ж себе!.. – восторженно уставился на «Ягуар» подошедший приятель. – Джеки, зайчик мой, какими фокусами ты владеешь, что тебя в такой карете теперь возят, и почему скрывал от меня?_   
_Джек хмыкнул, надменно задирая нос, но тут же рассмеялся._   
_\- Я лечу в Америку, Вилли, прикинь?_   
_\- Воу… Свезло так свезло… Привези магнитик._   
_\- Если вернусь._   
_\- Тогда пришли. Или не! Я тоже уволюсь к чертям и приеду к тебе за магнитиком._   
_Вышедший из гостиницы Дэниел, кажется, даже не заметил Вилли. Кинул чемодан в багажник и сел за руль._   
_\- Пока! Я напишу, начирикаю тебе чего-нибудь в мэссенджер, как прилечу._   
_Вилли подмигнул._   
_\- Удачи, зайчик._   
_В дороге Джек молчал, не желая получить втык – Дэниел явно был напряжён. Сейчас сядут в самолёт и расслабятся. Ну Джек на это рассчитывал. Хотя, чёрт его знает, сколько народу будет в салоне? Скорее всего толпа. Или у Дэниела билеты в бизнес-класс?_

В самолёт зашли первыми − как пассажирам бизнес-класса им не пришлось ждать вместе с остальными. Как только и эконом-класс расселся, их сразу же закрыли от них. И Дэниел с Джеком остались одни. Больше никто в бизнес-классе на этом рейсе не летел.  
Дэниел уступил Джеку место у окна. Лететь почти восемь часов, пересекая океан. Довольно суровое испытание для тех, кто не привык к долгим перелётам, пусть хотя бы наслаждается видом. Сам Дэниел так много летал, что его уже не радовали подобные мелочи. Зато его радовал Джек, с интересом наблюдавший за тем, что происходит вокруг. Кажется, он ещё до конца не верил в происходящее, словно всё было затянувшимся хорошим сном.  
Дэниел и сам чувствовал себя за гранью реальности. Пытался осознать, что теперь всё будет иначе, что не только жизнь Джека изменится, но и его тоже. Больше он не будет один. А он ведь даже не успел понять, готов ли к этому. Жить с кем-то – не то же самое, что ходить иногда на свидания.  
Но с Джеком рядом было так легко, словно они всю жизнь были вместе, что не хотелось зацикливать на этом внимание. И Дэниел перестал думать, просто отпустил ситуацию и полностью расслабился.  
Он встретился с сияющими, точно хмельными глазами Джека, и улыбнулся ему.

_Ничего себе! Всё-таки бизнес-класс. И пустой… Как будто на заказ._   
_Джек попросил у приветливой стюардессы плед и подушку (надо будет доспать всё, что ночью недоспал, когда позавтракает то, что было непозавтракано) и не отказался от предложенного бокала шампанского. Этот напиток начал плотно ассоциироваться с Дэниелом. Искрящийся и бьющий в голову._   
_Сам «искрящийся», кажется, наконец-то расслабился._   
_Джек накинул на себя плед, как бы невзначай накрыв и Дэниела. Шаловливая ручка тут же легла на коленку daddy._   
_\- Дэниел, такое дело… Хотел у тебя спросить. Можно мне будет, когда прилетим, с друзьями встретиться? С теми самыми, с форума. Они тусу собирают._

Дэниел пригубил шампанское и, приподняв бровь, посмотрел на Джека, когда тот положил руку на его колено. Губы растянулись в лёгкой усмешке. Котёнку не хочется бездарно тратить восемь часов в самолете или таким образом решил отпроситься погулять?  
Дэниел решил не спрашивать напрямую, а понаблюдать, что Джек будет делать дальше. Пусть в бизнес-классе они одни, но стюардессы постоянно шныряли туда-сюда. Помешают ли они более активным действиям? Или, напротив, риск быть пойманными только подогреет желание?  
\- Конечно, иди. Мне всё равно надо будет уехать по делам сразу по прилёту. Хоть не будешь скучать.

_\- Спасибо, - Джек расплылся в благодарственной улыбке._   
_Ладонь с колена исчезла. Но только для того, чтобы её сменила другая рука – Джек развернулся к Дэниелу, натянув плед для сохранения атмосферы интимности._   
_К пассажирам подошла стюардесса, чтобы уточнить, какие блюда им принести на обед после взлёта._   
_\- Ой, я бы слона съел. Я такой голодный. У вас нет слона?_   
_Невинная ухмылочка, а рука под пледом меж тем погладила колено и поползла выше, нырнув между ног Дэниела._   
_Стюардесса кокетливо пожала плечами._   
_\- Слона, к сожалению, нет. Если вы желаете чего-то более экзотического, чем стандартные рыба или курица, могу предложить вам оленину в брусничном соусе или тигровые креветки._   
_\- Ты чего хочешь, Дэниел? – Джек двусмысленно поднял бровь, продолжая поглаживать пах Дэниела. Пальцы расстегнули пуговицу брюк и замерли._

Значит мальчик без комплексов… Отлично. Нет, шикарно! Дэниел резко закусил губу и выдохнул, чтобы не подать виду, как ему сейчас хорошо. Он перевёл взгляд на стюардессу и улыбнулся дежурной улыбкой.  
\- Креветки, пожалуйста.  
\- Конечно, сэр, − ответила стюардесса, широко улыбнувшись, и удалилась.  
Дэниел повернулся обратно к Джеку, и зрачки его глаз тут же расширились. Подобные игры его заводили. Он очень любил адреналин.  
\- Положительно влияют на потенцию, − объяснил Дэниел свой выбор, и полунасмешливая улыбка возникла на его лице.

_\- Я чувствую…_   
_Пальцы Джека уже преодолели преграду пуговиц и молнии, резинку белья, и бесстыдно забрались внутрь. Не особо удобно, не разгуляешься._   
_А тут ещё это стандартное «Пристегните ремни». Он разочарованно убрал руку, пристегнулся, поправив плед, молчаливо намекая Дэниелу, чтобы тот не застёгивался._   
_Долгие дурацкие минуты взлёта. Но вот самолёт набрал высоту…_   
_\- Ваш обед будет подан через полчаса, - проворковала стюардесса и исчезла._   
_Звонко щёлкнула пряжка ремня._   
_\- Мне кажется, - кончики ушей Джека покраснели, - нам надо помыть руки. Да? Перед обедом. WC полностью в нашем распоряжении._   
_Он улыбнулся, одновременно пошло и смущённо._

\- Ты читаешь мои мысли, милый, − промурчал Дэниел.  
Он сам хотел уже увести Джека в WC, но парень опередил его с предложением. Дэниел был доволен как кот, объевшийся сметаны, от того, что в интимных моментах они так совпадают.  
Дэниел отстегнул ремень безопасности и поднялся. Пуговицу всё же пришлось застегнуть, чтобы брюки не упали вниз.  
\- Подходи через полминуты, − бросил он Джеку, заметив, что стюардесса вернулась, чтобы проскочить в кабину пилота. И скрылся в WC.

_Полминуты, так полминуты._   
_Джек сладко потянулся, разминаясь._   
_Успеют они ещё и нормально поесть, и выспаться за полёт, но непременно стоит поставить галочку «7000 над уровнем океана» в списке «места, где мы с Дэниелом занимались всякими непотребствами»._   
_\- …двадцать восемь Миссисипи, двадцать девять Миссисипи, тридцать!_   
_Джек вскочил и бросился в точку «рандеву»._

Как только Джек влетел в кабинку, Дэниел сразу запер за ним дверь и, не дав опомниться, накинулся на него, как дикая кошка из укрытия на свою добычу. Дэниел грубо, импульсивно прижал парня к двери и припал к его губам.  
Властно, с жаром целуя, он принялся расстегивать джинсы Джека. Ловкие пальцы быстро справились с пуговицей и с ширинкой, потянули джинсы вниз вместе с бельём, освобождая эрегированный член, и тут же обхватили его в плотное кольцо.

_\- Ооох!.. – застонал Джек в рот Дэниела._   
_Он рассчитывал на «тёплый» приём, но это… Это было за гранью его фантазий._   
_Попытки хоть как-то дышать между поцелуями, суетливые движения рук, пытающихся в этой любовной игре, больше похожей со стороны на борьбу, добраться до члена Дэниела._   
_Удача по-прежнему благоволила Джеку._   
_Эти взаимные ласки срывали крышу напрочь. И неизвестно чем грозили закончиться. После вчерашних «сладких» экзекуций задница всё ещё побаливала. И чтобы предупредить попытки Дэниела развернуть его и всадить на тех самых семи тысячах метрах над уровнем океана, Джек выскользнул из объятий и, частично, из ласковых пальцев, падая на колени на пол._

И он снова опередил его. В этой любовной игре стеснительный мальчик-коридорный вдруг оказывался на шаг впереди уверенного опытного Дэниела. Он словно предугадывал все его желания и воплощал их в жизнь быстрее.  
Какое счастье, что Дэниел не передумал брать парня с собой в Америку. Ведь это только начало – цветочки, но какие они уже вкусные и сладкие.  
Ладно, котёнок, будь первым.  
Дэниел вплел пальцы в волосы Джека, другой рукой расстегнул пуговицу, потянул вниз брюки и бельё. Мягко, но настойчиво привлёк Джека ещё ближе.  
\- Давай, малыш, сделай мне хорошо, − сказал он немного хриплым от возбуждения голосом.

_Желания совпадали. Не так много опыта было у Джека в сфере оральных ласк, но он наделся, что не разочарует._   
_Одна рука легла на ягодицу, притягивая Дэниела всё ближе и ближе, пальцы старательно ласкали член, а язык влажными мазками прошёлся по головке. Прелюдия минета._   
_Риск быть застигнутыми (ну вдруг стюардесса постучит, обеспокоенная исчезновением обоих и единственных пассажиров бизнес-класса) только подстёгивал. Джек застонал, поймал ответный стон Дэниела сверху, и продолжил танец языка на его члене._

Мальчик его старался и делал всё отлично. Такой ласковый язычок, невероятно нежные губы и сладкий чувственный стон… Дэниел схватился пальцами за раковину и застонал сам, прикрыв глаза.  
Возбуждение накатило невероятно сильной волной. Джек − столь поразительный, одурманивающий котёнок − вновь разбудил зверя и отключил выдержку.  
Резкое, грубое движение бёдрами вперёд. Пальцы в волосах Джека не позволяли тому отстраниться, заставляли заглотить член полностью, провоцируя хрип и новый стон его мальчика.  
Дэниел жарко застонал вновь и моментально сжал зубы, пытаясь сдержать себя и не раскрыть, чем они тут занимаются. Так хорошо, что он едва с этим справился…

_Джек и не надеялся, что daddy удовлетворится простыми ласками. Но такого резкого проникновения не ожидал. Не сразу удалось расслабить горло._   
_Придётся тренироваться. Практика, практика, практика._   
_Джек отпрянул, выпуская изо рта член Дэниела, чтобы вдохнуть немного воздуха и вытереть мокрый от слюны подбородок. Глубокий вдох, и Джек взял член в рот снова, уже не так глубоко, медленно и мокро, прикрывая глаза, чтобы полностью отдаться ощущениям. От медленных ласк перешёл к более интенсивным, заглатывая всё глубже, поглаживая языком головку, то нежно, то с грубым нажимом, пошло причмокивая в процессе с довольными звуками, словно дорвался до главного приза._

Наконец не эти, хоть и безусловно прекрасные, но издевательские ласки. Лучше оставить их на потом, когда они будут совершенно одни, и спешить никуда не придётся.  
Пальцы сжимают волосы Джека всё грубее. Жар волнами разливается по телу. Последние секунды перед высшей точкой экстаза… Дэниел вздрогнул, запрокинул голову и глухо застонал, кончая своему мальчику в рот.  
Дал себе несколько секунд, чтобы насладиться, пережить этот момент. Затем вернул брюки на место, застегнул, поднял Джека на ноги и вновь прижал к двери кабинки. Они ещё не закончили…  
Отсутствуют на своих местах долго, но Дэниела это не заботило. У него ещё было одно неисполненное желание.  
Быстрый горячий поцелуй в губы – больше времени на нежности нет. И Дэниел опустился перед Джеком на колени, взял в руку его налитый кровью, возбуждённый член и провёл по нему языком, затем обхватил губами головку.

_Стремительный и яростный. Даже нежность Дэниела была грубоватой._   
_«Like it!» - улыбнулся Джек, прикрывая глаза._   
_Кажется, можно уже и не спешить. Можно уже и не скрываться. Дэниел стонал достаточно громко, чтобы стюардесса в салоне услышала. Только бы за аптечкой не побежала, решив, что пассажирам бизнес-класса нехорошо._   
_А пассажирам было ооочень хорошо._   
_Джек запрокинул голову, упершись затылком в стену и прикусил губу. Вряд ли и он сдержится от громких звуков, но хотя бы не сейчас… Не так сразу._   
_Ладонь осторожно легла на затылок. Никаких попыток принуждения или доминации. Пусть daddy на коленях, но он всё ещё «сверху». Лишь лёгкие, едва заметные подмахивания бёдрами в ритм ласк Дэниела._   
_И жаркий шёпот, перемежаемый поскуливаниями:_   
_\- Да… о, да…_

Дэниел заглатывал член Джека полностью, затем медленно отстранялся, вынимал. Губы ещё касались головки, язык ласкал её, вырисовывал узоры, проходился по уздечке.  
И вновь член оказывался во рту, сначала наполовину, постепенно дальше, до конца. Так что становилось трудно дышать.  
Дэниел чуть отстранился и стал двигать головой быстрее, при этом помогая себе рукой. Горячие губы обхватывали, сжимали ствол сильнее, движения стали яростней.  
Вторая рука оказалась на заднице Джека. Ладонь до боли сжала ягодицы. Тут же хватка ослабла, пальцы пробрались к дырочке между ними, надавили. Один палец проник внутрь, совсем немного, лишь для того, чтобы ощущения стали ярче.  
Чувствуя, как тело Джека реагирует, − вздрагивает, напрягается − Дэниел ловил эмоциональный экстаз. Невозможно приятно делать своему мальчику хорошо...

_Подрагивающие пальцы сжались, вцепившись в волосы на затылке Дэниела. Самообладание отказало Джеку. И движения бёдер стали агрессивнее._   
_Вбиться до упора в эту влажную горячую глотку. Ещё пара движений, пока ноги держат. Пары оказалось достаточно… Потому что палец Дэниела одним волшебным движением дожал нужные кнопки до упора, и перед закрытыми глазами заплясали яркие цветные пятна._   
_Бедные стюардессы! Лишь бы не взломали дверь, напуганные криками Джека._   
_Чёрт с ними, с приличиями! Не в этой жизни! Не в тот момент, когда у его ног с его членом во рту грёбаное произведение искусства по имени Дэниел._   
_До Джека наконец дошло, что он по-прежнему сжимает волосы любовника. Сильно. И больно. Он мгновенно разжал пальцы, опершись ладонями в стену за собой._   
_\- Дэниел… Нас с рейса за такое не ссадят?_

Ооох… Дэниел сурово сдвинул брови, когда котёнок всё-таки сорвался, схватил до боли волосы, вбился до упора членом в горло, демонстрируя своего сокрытого зверя.  
Но Дэниел не прервался, не остановил Джека. Пусть… Ему это даже нравилось. Нравился этот очаровательный дикий зверёныш.  
Расслабить горло, перетерпеть, довести всё до конца, чтобы вновь услышать страстные крики своего мальчика. На этот раз другие – слаще, без боли.  
Дэниел схватил языком последние капли спермы, выдохнул и поднялся. Дыхание сбилось, как и одежда. Джек так и вовсе стоял с ошалевшим видом.  
\- Не ссадят, милый, − Дэниел чуть улыбнулся и облизнул пересохшие губы. – За подобное в океан из самолёта не вышвыривают.  
Повернулся к раковине, ополоснул руки, привёл себя в порядок. Дождался, когда то же самое сделает Джек, и вышел вместе с ним из WC.  
Стюардесса, широко распахнув глаза, стояла возле их мест и обескуражено смотрела на покидающих кабинку Дэниела и Джека.  
\- Сэр, у вас всё хорошо?  
\- Укачало, − спокойно ответил Дэниел, поправляя галстук, и указал головой на Джека. – Первый раз в самолёте. Боялся идти один.

_Джек кивнул, краснея до кончиков ушей, не решаясь поднять взгляд на стюардессу и едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не прыснуть со смеху._   
_\- Вам нужны таблетки от укачивания? – стюардесса изо всех сил изображала участие и вежливость, сохраняя лицо._   
_\- Нет, нет, не надо. У меня свои, - ответил Джек, метнув взгляд на Дэниела, и всё-таки хихикнул._   
_Шмыгнул на своё место и уставился в иллюминатор с очень заинтересованным видом._   
_Хотя ничего такого интересного там и не было: облака и облака…_   
_\- Подавать обед? – уточнила у Дэниела стюардесса._

\- Да, пожалуйста, − Дэниел очаровательно улыбнулся девушке. Ему было забавно наблюдать лёгкое смущение в глазах стюардессы. Всё она понимала, но придерживалась негласного правила – не подавать виду. Пассажирам бизнес-класса лучше не задавать лишних вопросов. Поэтому стюардесса лишь вежливо улыбнулась в ответ и пошла выполнять заказ.  
Тигровые креветки тотчас были поданы. И с ними возникла небольшая проблема − Джек не умел их чистить. Однако на этот раз всё обошлось. На счастье Джека… С самолёта ему уже некуда было деться.  
Дэниел несколько раз медленно показал парню как справляться с креветками. И Джек быстро сообразил, что нужно делать. При этом он даже ни одной не уронил. Видимо потому, что теперь за ним не наблюдали и не оценивали. Оттого он не нервничал и был спокоен.  
После обеда обоих сморил сон. Практически без сна до этого, утомленные ночным сексом, расслабленные после обеда и хорошего минета – проспали оставшееся время полёта.  
Дэниел открыл глаза, когда самолёт стал совершать посадку. Джек уже не спал. Едва не прилипнув носом к иллюминатору, парень наблюдал за встречающим его мировым мегаполисом.  
Дэниел откинулся на спинку кресла, запрокинул голову и прикрыл глаза. Сейчас приземлятся, заберут багаж, после его машину из аэропорта (такой же Ягуар. Дэниел был консервативен и тяжело изменял своим предпочтениям) и в родную квартиру на Манхеттене. Наконец дома...

_Джек пялился всю дорогу в окно Ягуара. Теперь его удивляла уже не роскошь транспортного средства, а урбанистические прелести города. Он был в восхищении и предвкушении. Периодически нырял в телефон, чтобы читать новости форума._   
_Манхэттен… Сердце Нью-Йорка. Ну как минимум в голове Джека._   
_Он замер перед подъездом дома Дэниела._   
_\- Чёрт… Мне кажется, я сплю. Всё такое нереально прекрасное! Ущипни меня!_

Дэниел, недолго думая, ущипнул Джека за плечо. Тот едва не отпрыгнул от него, похоже, не ожидав, что его просьба будет воспринята буквально.  
\- Надеюсь, полегчало? – весёлая усмешка гуляла на губах Дэниела. Настроение было замечательным, несмотря на то, что вместо отдыха после перелёта, предстояло сразу же поехать по делам.  
Оказавшись в своей квартире на двадцатом этаже, Дэниел первым делом отправился в душ, оставив Джека пока осматриваться и изучать своё новое жильё.  
Дверь в ванную комнату была открыта нараспашку (привычки − так просто от них не избавиться. Да и стоит ли избавляться от этой?). Услышав шаги Джека неподалёку даже через шум воды, Дэниел обратился к нему громким голосом:  
\- Джек, мне надо сейчас уехать. Напиши куда и во сколько заехать за тобой. Карточку тебе дам и наличные. Не заблудишься?

_\- Ну, навигаторы уже изобрели. Не заблужусь, - Джек появился в дверном проёме, с нежностью любуясь на обнажённого мокрого Дэниела через прозрачный пластик занавески в душевой. – Я пока точно не знаю, где мы осядем. Я пришлю смс. Хорошо?_   
_Недели ещё не прошло со дня их знакомства и авантюрного «побега» Джека из Санкт-Галлена, а он уже чувствует себя рядом с Дэниелом «в своей тарелке»._   
_Честно говоря, как ни хотелось встретиться с приятелями по форуму, как ни интересно было бы «развиртуализироваться», Джек хотел бы остаться дома, с Дэниелом. От мысли о том, что они должны расстаться, пусть на несколько часов, щемило сердечко._   
_Закутаться бы сейчас с ним в плед, устроиться на диване, положив голову на колени, и смотреть какую-нибудь уютную старую комедию по ТВ. Просто, чтобы он был рядом…_   
_Но, увы, у Дэниела дела._

Дэниел появился на пороге ванной комнаты, не удосужившись накинуть на себя хотя бы халат. Он замер рядом с Джеком, который ещё стоял в дверном проёме.  
\- Да, смс я и имел ввиду, − он тепло улыбнулся парню, оставил лёгкий поцелуй на его губах и исчез в одной из трёх комнат, где находилась его гардеробная.  
Вернулся через пять минут уже в новом костюме. Протянул Джеку пластиковую карту, немного наличных и ключи от квартиры.  
\- Карточка без пароля, − сказал он, пристально смотря в глаза своему мальчику. – Мне уже пора. Тебя подбросить?  
На самом деле легко он отпустил Джека только на словах. Что-то внутри протестовало против этого. Какое-то предчувствие, странное беспокойство. Но нерациональное и необоснованное, поэтому пришлось отмахнуться от него. Скорее всего, из-за того, что всё так происходит стремительно – знакомство с Джеком, его переезд к нему – мысли и чувства смешались, что и спровоцировало беспочвенное волнение. Пройдёт.

_\- Не… Я пройдусь, - кривовато улыбнулся Джек, убирая деньги и ключи в карман._   
_Ещё немного, и Джек не отпустит Дэниела. Повиснет на нём и будет ныть, как капризный ребёнок._   
_Было бы круто пойти на тусу вместе. Но вряд ли эта публика для его daddy… Да и дела. Джек так и не понял, чем занимается Дэниел. Но, следуя его указанию, лишних вопросов не задавал._   
_Чумовая вышла встреча! Все страхи, что за буковками форума прячутся совсем другие личности, улетучились, когда Джек увидел Радугу с Ньютом, Королеву квиров и Мамочку Эззи._   
_Предсказуемо опаздывая на встречу и сочиняя оправдания, он узнал их сразу, шагов за сто, словно эта компания была помечена какими-то тайными отличительными знаками среди пёстрой толпы прохожих Нью-Йорка._   
_\- Привееет! – расплылся Джек в приветственной улыбочке… и понеслась!_   
_Далеко за полночь на телефон Дэниела пришла смс-ка «У мня вс хрошо. Кгда ты прилетишьедешь?»_   
_Куда, Джек не уточнил. Видимо, состояние не позволяло набрать понятными символами название и адрес клуба. Через минуту прилетела фотография неоновой вывески – это было всё, на что у нетрезвого Джека хватило сил._

Пройдётся, значит. Дэниел поднял руку и взглянул на часы. Так даже лучше, времени уже не хватало на то, чтобы куда-то везти Джека.  
Распрощались они возле Ягуара. Дэниел ещё некоторое время наблюдал за удаляющимся Джеком через зеркало заднего вида, стараясь подавить в себе вновь непонятно откуда взявшуюся тревогу. Пора перестраивать мысли и заняться делами…  
Машина Дэниела выехала с парковочного места и скрылась за поворотом.  
Первым пунктом на повестке дня стала встреча с клиентом, из-за которого Дэниел оказался в Санкт-Галлене. Они увиделись в ресторане, быстро решили некоторые вопросы, и клиент ушёл, дав возможность Дэниелу спокойно пообедать в одиночестве.  
Затем ещё несколько визитов. Дела закружили и Дэниел даже не заметил, как наступил вечер. Джек пока не писал, и он решил воспользоваться свободным временем, чтобы заехать в офис к другому своему клиенту. Однако зря. Разговор вышел довольно неприятным и испортил Дэниелу настроение.  
\- И всё же вы будете настаивать, чтобы я летел в Роттердам сегодня? – Дэниел нахмурился и поднялся с кресла. – Нет, мистер Гаррисон, это исключено. Тем более нужный нам объект вернётся в Нью-Йорк через пару дней.  
\- Дэниел, мы ведь давно друг друга знаем, и ты должен войти в моё положение, − пожилой мужчина, сидя за большим офисным столом, с волнением наблюдал за Дэниелом, который уже переместился к высокому окну. – Это дело не требует отлагательств. И, боюсь, в Америке его перехватят до тебя.  
Дэниел перевёл взгляд с ночного города и посмотрел на своего клиента, ответил, стараясь скрыть в голосе раздражение:  
\- А вы знаете мои правила, мистер Гаррисон, – так скоро Штаты я не покидаю. Сочинить можно какую угодно историю, но в службе безопасности тоже не дураки работают. Мои частые перемещения могут показаться подозрительными и спровоцировать слежку. Нам ведь этого не надо, верно?  
\- Да, но ведь…  
\- Мистер Гаррисон, послушайте, − перебил клиента Дэниел. Они спорили уже довольно долго, и Дэниела это начало порядком утомлять. – Как только он прилетит в Нью-Йорк, я сразу же встречусь с ним. И добуду всё, что вам нужно. Но, если вы будете продолжать настаивать на моём отлёте, то нам придётся расторгнуть контракт.  
Дэниел замолчал, когда в кармане вдруг звякнул телефон. Смс от Джека. Чёртово пьяное смс от Джека…  
Накрученный неудачной встречей и тем, что мальчик его успел напиться − уже, только прилетев в Нью-Йорк − Дэниел резко развернулся и со злым видом направился к выходу.  
\- Извините, мне надо идти.  
Вежливо, как мог в своём состоянии, попрощался с клиентом, бросил Джеку короткое: «еду», и покинул здание.  
По одному фото Дэниел понял, что за место имел ввиду Джек. Он хорошо знал его. И оно было совсем недалеко.  
Машина быстро неслась вперёд. И вскоре Дэниел уже припарковал её возле ночного клуба, где сейчас развлекался парень.  
Новое короткое и холодное смс свалилось на телефон Джека: «Выходи.»

_Джек вышел. Точнее из дверей клуба выпало тело. Не одно, а сразу два._   
_Джек и какой-то темноволосый мальчишка. Они повалялись, хохоча, на асфальте, потом оба попытались встать, не разжимая объятий. Кое-как это им удалось._   
_Следом вышел ещё один юноша, скрестил руки на груди и с недовольным видом начал наблюдать за пьяной парочкой. Что-то сердитое бросил «спутнику» Джека, после чего мальчик, крепко обняв Джека на прощанье, вернулся в клуб под упрёки куда более трезвого юноши._   
_А Джек увидел Ягуар и радостно замахал, едва опять не завалившись._   
_Несчастные пять метров он преодолевал по зигзагообразной линии минуты полторы. Открыл дверцу, рухнул на пассажирское сиденье, потянувшись к Дэниелу с поцелуем. Но ответного энтузиазма не увидел, вздохнул и завозился с ремнём безопасности._   
_\- Блин, да что там такое? – Джек засунул руку в джинсы, двусмысленно завозился и неожиданно извлёк мятую двадцатку. – Оппа! Дэни, смотри! Двадцать баксов! О, это мне кто-то засунул, когда я на барной стойке танцевал._   
_И он заливисто захохотал._   
_И так же резко перестал, застонав._   
_\- Что-то мне нехорошо, Дэни. Поехали домой, а?_

Смотря из окна автомобиля на картину маслом – «допились», или как его мальчик валяется на грязном асфальте с кем-то в обнимку, позабыв о всех правилах приличия, Дэниел сжал зубы, едва не зарычав от злости, и отвернулся. Наблюдать за этим позором ему совершенно не хотелось.  
На какой-то миг в голове промелькнула мысль: «и вот этого мальчика он решил взять жить к себе в Америку, любить и трахать?» Дэниел выдохнул «Ладно, спокойно. Всего лишь злость, не стоит судить так кардинально.»  
Но болезненные уколы лёгкого разочарования прямо в сердце никак не давали успокоиться. Словно на плече сидел чёрт и безостановочно шептал: «Какой же ты идиот. Чем думал, когда забирал мальчика? Романтики захотел? Вот тебе твоя романтика, любуйся.» И ангел на второе плечо садиться не спешил, чтобы переубедить.  
Джек потянулся за поцелуем, но Дэниел никак не отреагировал, продолжал смотреть перед собой на дорогу. Все его силы сейчас уходили на то, чтобы сдержать себя, смолчать, не сказать ничего такого, о чём он потом будет жалеть.  
Деньги за танцы на барной стойке? Твою мать… Кажется, он едва не выругался вслух. Нет, просто вместо слов вырвал эти несчастные двадцать баксов из рук Джека, приоткрыл окно и вышвырнул их на улицу.  
Сразу вдавил педаль газа в пол и, всё ещё продолжая молчать, погнал машину домой.  
Всё же помочь добраться Джеку до лифта и от лифта до квартиры пришлось. Иначе тот бы остался на улице – слишком сложное для него было испытание в виде ступенек и дверей.  
Проводив Джека до спальни, Дэниел застыл на пороге. На секунду он засомневался, стоит ли поступать так, как решил, пока они ехали. Но ангел так и не появился, злости уже не было, зато в душе стало холодно и пусто. Зачем сомневаться?  
\- Вещи ещё не разбирал? Хорошо. Утром ты уезжаешь, − спокойно, без эмоций сказал Дэниел и покинул спальню.


	5. Chapter 5

_\- Прости, - заплетающимся языком пролепетал Джек._   
_Нетрезвая голова не отцифровала смысл сказанного Дэниелом._   
_«Утром ты уезжаешь!»_   
_«Поедем куда-то…» - подумал Джек, рухнул на кровать и мгновенно уснул._   
_Пробуждение было мерзким. Во рту – пустыня Сахара, в которой хоронили трупы домашних животных последние пару сотню лет. Текстуры мозга стали хрупким стеклом, которое разбилось и рассыпалось на осколки, стоило только Джеку резко встать. А встать резко пришлось – его затошнило. Джек вскочил, застонав от чудовищной боли, и понёсся в туалет выплёскивать содержимое желудка._   
_Так плохо ему ещё никогда не было. Жестокая плата за вчерашнее восторженное веселье._   
_Дэниел его по головке за такое не погладит._   
_Дэниел…_   
_Джек попил воды из-под крана. Прополоскал рот (мысль о том, чтобы засунуть в него зубную щётку с пастой вызвала новый приступ тошноты)._   
_Дэниел…_   
_Надо было найти его и покаяться. Позорище идиотическое! Предстать в таком виде перед daddy!_   
_Джек вздохнул и поплёлся по коридору._   
_По дороге поймал своё отражение в зеркало и отшатнулся в испуге. Грязный, мятый, взъерошенный, с царапиной на щеке. Ужас какой-то!_   
_Но отступать было некуда._   
_Дэниел обнаружился в гостиной, спящим на диване. И это вместо своей шикарной мягкой кровати, которую он благородно уступил такому ничтожеству, как Джек. Даже во сне сердито хмурил брови…_   
_Джек присел у дивана и осторожно взял его руку в свою, сделав бровки домиком. Решимости будить Дэниела, чтобы начать каяться немедленно, не было от слова «совсем». Джек решил, что он просидит на полу возле своего драгоценного daddy сколько понадобится, хоть целую вечность, в ожидании, когда тот проснётся._

Дэниел спал крепко, однако сны были тревожными. Джек целующийся с кем-то на танцполе (едва различимый в лучах светомузыки, но всё же он). Затем танцующий на барной стойке. Незнакомец протягивает ему деньги, улыбается похотливой, мерзкой улыбкой, Джек краснеет в ответ, спускается, уходит вместе с ним.  
Даже не замечает Дэниела, который пытается пробиться к нему сквозь толпу людей. Смотрит на него и не замечает. Игнорирует. Уходит.  
Дэниел распахнул глаза, ощущая неприятное покалывание в правой руке. Повернул голову и увидел Джека, сидящего возле дивана. Оказывается он пришёл к нему, уснул, обнимая его руку.  
Дэниел медленно высвободился, поднялся, посмотрел на Джека: бледный, осунувшийся котёнок (словно за ночь прилично похудел), тревожно хмурящийся во сне.  
Дэниел глядел на парня и не мог понять, что чувствует. Сожаление? Разочарование? Сострадание из-за несчастного вида Джека? Злость на него? Нет. Пожалуй, что ничего. Лишь непонятную усталость и опустошение внутри.  
Он положил ладонь на плечо Джека, мягко встряхнул его и негромким голосом сказал:  
\- Джек, просыпайся, тебе пора собираться и уезжать.

_Джек сонно заморгал._   
_\- Куда?_   
_Он всё ещё не хотел слышать, а точнее отказывался понимать то, что Дэниел его, кажется, выгоняет._   
_Нет, нет, только не это. Комок застрял в горле, мешая прозвучать словам раскаянья._   
_\- Дэниел… Прости меня. Пожалуйста, прости._

«Почему нельзя было раньше подумать, Джек?» − промелькнуло в голове Дэниела, − «Зачем надо было испытывать моё терпение?»  
Какими бы глазами не смотрел на него Джек, как бы самому Дэниелу от этого взволнованного, умоляющего взгляда не становилось паршиво, но всё же от своего плана отказываться он не хотел.  
\- Джек, просто поднимайся и собирайся. Я отвезу тебя. И не тормози, у меня ещё полно дел, − довольно раздражённо ответил Дэниел, пресекая неуверенные попытки парня извиниться.  
Он сам умылся и оделся, забрал у Джека ключи от квартиры.  
Джек так медленно тащил за собой свой чемодан, что Дэниел не выдержал и отобрал его, спустился к машине. Закинул чемодан в багажник Ягуара и в один момент с парнем сел в автомобиль.  
Проехал весь Манхеттен и привёз Джека в довольно тихий, уютный квартал, где располагались невысокие – трех- и пятиэтажные аккуратные дома. Остановил Ягуар в самой середине улицы, возле одного пятиэтажного дома из красного кирпича.  
Какое-то время Дэниел просто сидел молча, всё ещё держась за руль. Секунда за секундой, вслушиваясь в звуки улицы с той стороны машины и в тихое дыхание Джека рядом.  
Дэниел наконец сбросил с себя оцепенение, полез в карман брюк и достал оттуда ключи. Не те, что до этого забрал у Джека.  
\- Третий этаж, пятая квартира, − Дэниел протянул ключи Джеку. – Будешь жить в этом доме. Денег на карте тебе должно хватить на какое-то время, если ты, конечно, не просадил их все в клубе.

_Так холодно и безразлично. Так жёстко и бескомпромиссно._   
_Джеку не хватило решимости остановить Дэниела и добиться, чтобы он выслушал его. Да и состояние у него было такое, что проще сдохнуть, дождаться реинкарнации, а потом уже сесть за стол переговоров._   
_Он смиренно поволок свой чемодан, покорно отдал его Дэниелу… Тому, видать, не терпелось поскорее избавиться от Джека. Противно было смотреть и находиться рядом. Поскорее выкинуть и забыть._   
_Но он сам виноват. Ничего не попишешь…_   
_Голова взрывалась от боли, тошнота физическая с лихвой перекрывалась моральной._   
_Джек ничего не понял._   
_Вот дом, вот ключи, вот Дэниел… садится в машину, заводит мотор, и его Ягуар скрывается за поворотом. И всё. Точка._   
_Джек с трудом дотащил чемодан до указанной квартиры, дрожащими пальцами открыл замок._   
_Тихое и милое место. Аккуратный уют, нетронутая ежедневным бытом картинка из журнала по интерьеру._   
_Чистилище. В Раю он уже побывал… Остался последний вариант дислокации._   
_Джек рухнул на стул, закрыл лицо руками и застонал._

_К вечеру ему немного полегчало. Физически._   
_Он даже нашёл в себе силы принять душ, почистить зубы, переодеться и выйти на улицу. Добрёл до ближайшего магазинчика, набрал кое-какой еды и вернулся в квартиру. Но глянцевая красота четырёх стен давила на него с ужасающей силой._   
_Он набрал номер Дэниела, тот не снял трубку. «Прости» - полетела смс-ка. И тоже без ответа._   
_Джек вышел на улицу и пошёл. Просто вперёд. В попытке уйти от грустных мыслей о том, какой он всё-таки идиот. Что вообразил, будто достоин Дэниела, что сможет соответствовать… Шаг за шагом, вдоль улиц, ярких витрин, зажигающихся с приходом сумерек фонарей, весёлых смеющихся прохожих._   
_Просто идти. Бесцельно. Вперёд, сворачивая по фактору случайности, не выбирая и не продумывая маршрута. Это единственное, что Джек смог придумать сейчас._

Этот день начался у Дэниела крайне паршиво. Как у последнего неудачника.  
Только уехал от Джека и едва не попал в аварию.  
Как он мог не заметить, что по главной полосе несётся автомобиль? Ему казалось, что дорога пуста. Ловит галлюцинации? Нет. Просто непростительная невнимательность на фоне разыгравшихся нервов.  
От столкновения спасла хорошая реакция. Дэниел сумел вовремя вырулить вправо, практически чудом избежав столкновения.  
Чужая машина отчаянно загудела, оглушая всю улицу, и по губам разъярённого водителя Дэниел прочитал: «Козёл».  
Он даже не стал бы спорить. Ещё какой козёл и идиот в одном флаконе.  
Сначала Дэниел считал, что всего лишь зол и недоволен из-за того, что Джек сильно напился (поэтому и отвёз на другую квартиру - пусть подумает о своём поведении).  
Как парня приводить в высшее общество, если он совершенно не умеет себя вести и при этом не старается научиться? То, что он вытворял после клуба, да и в клубе, судя по всему, тоже неприемлемо.  
Однако потом Дэниел понял, что это всего лишь лирика. На самом деле его беспокоило совсем иное - ревность.  
Эти доллары в трусах, пьяные, какие-то даже не дружеские объятия с другим парнем, стали несколькими каплями, переполнившими чашу недоверия под названием: «почему Джек с лёгкостью прыгнул в постель к незнакомцу и сбежал с ним?»  
Дэниел сам почти ничего не знал о Джеке. Может быть этот мальчик был ветреным, способным из объятий Дэниела быстро перескочить в другие. Оставить Дэниела. Или вести двойную жизнь. Быть и с ним, и с кем-то ещё, получая выгоду отовсюду.  
Откуда Дэниелу было знать наверняка?  
Конечно, не хотелось опускаться до слежки за своим мальчиком. Вполне возможно, что подозрения были необоснованны. Скорее всего, надо было разобраться с собой, постараться не придумывать себе лишнего.  
Может всё же уступить Гаррисону и улететь в Роттердам? Неплохая мысль - путешествия часто помогали ставить мозги на место.  
Поздно вечером Дэниел приехал на квартиру, где поселил Джека, чтобы поговорить с ним. Обсудить свою поездку в Нидерланды.  
Он открыл дверь запасным ключом, вошёл в тёмную квартиру, обнаружив, что Джека здесь нет.  
Возможно, ушёл в магазин?  
Дэниел сел в кресло возле окна и стал ждать. Медленно проползли тридцать минут, затем час. Джек так и не появился.  
Рука сама тянулась к мобильному. Но Дэниел одернул себя. Пусть Джек не знает, что он здесь, иначе быстро вернётся и успеет придумать какое-нибудь оправдание своему отсутствию. Раз уж так всё сложилось - стоило застать парня врасплох. Посмотреть, когда он придёт и в каком состоянии.  
Первое время Дэниел оставался спокойным, всё же убедив себя, что ревность - это лишь демон, засевший в его голове. Но время шло, Джека всё не было, и злость вместе с ревностью стали грызть изнутри, подчиняя себе уставшего от тяжёлых мыслей Дэниела.  
Рано утром Джек наконец вернулся. Как только парень появился на пороге комнаты, на него с кресла уставились два злых, ледяных, пронзающих насквозь голубых глаза.  
\- Где ты был всю ночь? Снова развлекался? - грубо и сердито спросил Дэниел у Джека.

_Джек чертовски устал. Он тупо измотал себя хождением по улицам, чтобы довести до состояния «нестояния». И когда уже ноги начали попросту заплетаться от усталости, а рассветное солнце окрасило улицы в нежно-розовый и светло-жёлтый, он сдался и поймал такси._   
_В такси Джек задремал, а когда очнулся, то первое, что увидел – это был Ягуар Дэниела возле дома._   
_Он быстро расплатился с таксистом и со всех ног помчался по лестнице на третий этаж._   
_Усталый мозг не проанализировал ни тон голоса, ни суровый взгляд. Всё, что Джек увидел: Дэниел был здесь. Он кинулся к нему, запрыгивая на кресло, чудом не уронив его вместе с Дэниелом, и повис у него на шее, душа в объятьях._

Убедительней любых слов была искренняя реакция Джека на приезд Дэниела. Столько радости, из-за которой мальчик даже не заметил суровой интонации в голосе и злого взгляда.  
Сейчас парню было всё равно, сердятся ли на него за ночные прогулки, подозревают ли в чём-то. Его волновало только одно – Дэниел рядом.  
Из-за этого Дэниел даже почти перестал злиться. Прижал к себе Джека, запустил руки под его футболку, медленно поглаживая спину, грея ладони на тёплой коже. Боже, да он, оказывается, успел ужасно соскучиться по своему мальчику… Только сейчас это понял, когда прочие эмоции немного стихли.  
Немного, но, всё же, не до конца.  
\- Ты не ответил на мои вопросы, Джек, − изучающий взгляд снизу-вверх, руки всё ещё прижимают парня к себе.

 _\- М?.. – промычал Джек, млея в объятьях своего драгоценного принца. – А… Нет. Я ходил. Просто по улицам ходил. Мне без тебя совсем тошно было в четырёх стенах._  
 _Он жался к Дэниелу, ласкался, тёрся об него как кот._  
 _Сейчас, когда голова немножко проветрилась, и похмелье ушло, Джек понял, что Дэниела он не отпустит._  
 _Сердится – пусть накажет, но не так, это слишком жестоко._  
 _\- Дэниел, я вчера… ты прости. Я что-то с катушек на радостях слетел. Перебрал. Плохо помню уже даже, как ты меня забирал. Прости. Я виноват. Ужасно сожалею._  
 _Он прижался к Дэниелу всем телом._  
 _\- Только не прогоняй меня. Пожалуйста. Я без тебя не смогу. Никак не смогу, - он всхлипну_ л.

Дэниел тяжело вздохнул. Ну, вот, котёнок применил тяжёлую артиллерию. То, что Дэниел едва мог переносить – слёзы.  
Но он знал, что порой нужно смотреть сквозь них. Стоило побыть ещё немного жёстким, чтобы им выяснить всё уже окончательно.  
Конечно, они должны были столкнуться с проблемами, но не так же скоро. С другой стороны, чем быстрее разберутся, тем лучше им будет.  
Дэниел положил руки на плечи парня и твёрдо отстранил от себя, чтобы поговорить, смотря глаза в глаза.  
\- Джек, мне нужно всё понять и со всем определиться. Прежде всего, могу ли я тебе доверять. Если ты с лёгкостью позволяешь совать тебе баксы в трусы, напиваться до свинячьего визга, обжиматься с другими, так не пойдёшь ли ты так же легко за кем-то, кто поманит тебя пальцем? После объясняя мне свой поступок тем, что на радостях слетел с катушек?

_\- Да, я понимаю, это не оправдывает меня… Просто первый раз в Нью-Йорке. Встретился с людьми, которых до этого только по аватаркам в интернете знал… Я раньше никогда…_   
_Джек горестно вздохнул._   
_\- Но, нет. Ты, конечно, прав… Скажи, что мне сделать, чтобы заслужить твоё доверие._   
_Он с надеждой посмотрел на Дэниела._   
_Мысль о том, что всё вот так кончится, едва начавшись, была невыносима. В голове уже рисовались дурацкие картинки с вариантами найти работу в Нью-Йорке, чтобы иметь возможность приходить к дому Дэниела и видеть его хоть иногда. Мысли, которые разбивались о другие: работа у Дэниела полна командировок, а торчать возле его дома в ожидании встречи неделями – он явно двинется головой уже через месяц._

\- Со временем, Джек. Я твоего тоже ещё не заслужил.  
Дэниел внимательно изучал лицо Джека – как он виновато ставит брови домиком, облизывает губы – нервничает в ожидании ответа Дэниела, с надеждой и со страхом смотрит.  
Какой же он ещё ребёнок. И вчерашний поступок его – не более, чем ребячество. Как голодный Гензель набрёл на пряничный домик, так и скучающий Джек дорвался до веселья. Юношеский максимализм и соблазн сыграли с ним злую шутку.  
Ведь парень даже, кажется, до конца не понимал, на что именно злится Дэниел.  
А Дэниел не сразу понял, что вот так просто отпускать домашнего котёнка на свободу нельзя. Теперь он будет умнее и станет приглядывать за мальчиком внимательнее.  
Но всё равно – проступок есть проступок. И будет иметь последствия.  
\- Ладно, − ладони Дэниела оказались на бёдрах Джека, чтобы спустить его с себя, − поехали домой. Будешь заслуживать прощение.  
Кое-что вспомнив, Дэниел придержал парня.  
\- И я запрещаю тебе ходить одному ночью по городу. Это слишком опасно.

_«Домой!» Всё внутри Джека возликовало._   
_\- Я не буду больше, Дэниел. Честно-честно. Обещаю._   
_«Заслуживать прощение?» - Джек очень надеялся, что, как советуют все именитые семейные психологи, мириться они будут в постели. Воображение уже нарисовало несколько интересных вариантов. Но, разумеется, Джек целиком и полностью готов был отдаться в руки Дэниела в этом вопросе._   
_Не смотря на попытку daddy спихнуть его со своих коленей, Джек ещё раз обнял того за шею и впился в щёку звонким поцелуем._   
_\- Я всё-всё для тебя сделаю._   
_Он вскочил и кинулся за чемоданом, который так и не распаковал._

Сколько счастья и не наигранного восторга у котёнка.  
Он уже был за всё прощён, вот только говорить ему об этом Дэниел не стал – не хотелось заканчивать так просто. Стоило наказать мальчика любимыми папочкиными методами. Тем более, сейчас идеальная для этого ситуация.  
Когда они приехали домой, Дэниел велел Джеку отправляться в спальню и ждать его там. Сам он вошел в комнату спустя несколько минут.  
Джек сидел на постели и послушно ждал, смотрел на него большими глазами, трогательно моргая.  
\- Встань, − сказал Дэниел, − и повернись ко мне спиной.

_Джек всеми силами старался вести себя хотя бы внешне благоразумно. Эйфория от близости Дэниела, от того, что рядом, от того, что они едут «домой», переполняла его. Хотелось высунуться в окно машины и заорать о своём счастье всему Нью-Йорку._   
_Но он сдерживался. Только бросал на своего daddy восторженные взгляды и лыбился во все тридцать два._   
_Приказ Дэниела отправляться сразу в спальню, заставил Джека вздрогнуть. От предвкушения и внезапного возбуждения. Он соскучился…_   
_Поднялся с кровати, не в пример своей обычной шустрости, несколько медленно, вглядываясь в лицо Дэниела, пытаясь понять, что тот ему приготовил… Послушно развернулся спиной._

Дэниел сохранял серьезный вид.  
Сегодня котёнок не сведёт его с ума. В моменты прошлой близости демоны сорвались с цепи и завладели им. Сегодня он сам немного побудет демоном.  
Джек должен получить удовольствие. Дэниел уже видел, что Джеку нравится всё, что он делал.  
Дэниел не спеша подошел к парню со спины. Обвил его тело руками, скрестил их на животе. Пальцы взялись за низ футболки, медленно потянули наверх, освобождая Джека от одежды. Футболка тут же оказалась на кровати.  
Далее – джинсы, бельё. Дэниел подождал пока его мальчик сам выпутается из одежды и предстанет перед ним совершенно обнаженным – с гибкой спиной и прекрасной упругой задницей.  
Всё так же неспешно, растягивая удовольствия, в первую очередь для себя, Дэниел достал из кармана брюк чёрную мягкую повязку. Она тут же, на одно лишь мгновение предстала перед Джеком, и легла на его глаза, оставляя мальчика в абсолютной темноте.  
Дэниел завязал повязку на затылке Джека, слегка потянул за неё, так что парню пришлось немного запрокинуть голову, несильно подтолкнул его к кровати и вновь приказал:  
\- А теперь залезай на постель и вставай на колени. Ко мне спиной.

_Дэниел обнял его, и Джек мгновенно растаял в его сильных руках._   
_Как только Дэниел завязал повязку, и перед глазами Джека стало темно, все остальные чувства мгновенно обострились. Запахи, звуки… Прикосновения пальцев Дэниела…_   
_Вууух! Сердце ёкнуло, будто на «американских горках» он полетел с высшей точки вниз, набирая скорость._   
_Джек забрался на кровать, встал на колени и замер._   
_От ожидания и неизвестности под кожей словно искры тока вспыхивали. И пальцы заметно подрагивали от волнения._

Дэниел чуть закусил губу, наслаждаясь зрелищем послушного, покорного Джека с повязкой на глазах. А она ему так шла…  
Только всё равно чего-то не хватало. Ещё одного небольшого элемента для полноты картины. И тогда она будет идеальна.  
Дэниел не торопясь развязал свой галстук, одним движение стянул его с себя. Подошёл к постели. Он взял руки Джека в свои, завёл их за его спину и принялся завязывать галстук на запястьях своего мальчика. Крепко, даже до лёгкой боли, без возможности высвободиться.  
Превосходный вид. Дэниел бы мог любоваться им вечно.  
И он этим и занимался, пока раздевался сам. Вскоре вся одежда была брошена возле футболки Джека.  
Ещё немного времени, чтобы усладить взор… Пока наконец жажда продолжения не взяла своё. Дэниел положил ладони на лопатки Джека, надавил, принуждая того согнуться. Медленно, аккуратно, чтобы парень случайно не свернул себе шею.  
Лбом Джек уткнулся в постель, прогнувшись, с вздёрнутой задницей кверху - специально для воплощений фантазий его папочки.  
Дэниел раздвинул ноги мальчика шире, ладони оказались на его ягодицах.  
\- Джек, − горячий шёпот позади, − я хочу слышать тебя. И не только стоны. Можешь просить прощение.  
Лукавая усмешка на губах Дэниела. Рука сжала ягодицы, сильно, затем переместилась, легла между ними, раздвигая, поглаживая.

_Джек чувствовал, как возбуждение накатывает жаркой волной, и как отзывается на него собственный член почти мгновенной эрекцией._   
_Он повёл запястьями, проверяя узел. Крепко. Чёрт! И как охренительно! Дурацкое нетерпение. Что задумал Дэниел? Что бы он ни задумал, пусть приступает быстрее. Джек готов на любую игру со своим daddy. А уж если сейчас начнут осуществляться его самые тайные и тёмные фантазии… Дэниел здесь, но он почему-то медлит. Невыносимо!_   
_Он шумно выдохнул, покорно наклоняя голову._   
_И тут же спины его коснулись ладони, бережно толкая вперёд, поддерживая, чтобы уложить Джека на постель. Оставив в бесстыдно-развратной позе с раскрытой задницей._   
_Джек покраснел и прикусил губу. Но да, это было именно то, о чём он так долго мечтал. Подчинение, сладкое унижение. В руках того, от кого Джек без ума._   
_Мучительно-сладкий стон, наградой которому были пальцы Дэниела между его ягодиц._   
_\- Ох, да!.. – Джек подался чуть назад и повёл бёдрами, намекая, как приятны ему эти прикосновения._   
_Просьба-приказ. Джек усмехнулся. Чёрт, ему есть, что сказать… Лишь бы не переборщить. Он уже весь был во власти этой игры._   
_\- Прости меня, daddy… твой мальчик был нехорошим, - лукавая улыбка и стыдливо-возбуждённый румянец. – Тебе следует наказать твоего мальчика._   
_И ещё одно движение бёдрами, сопровождаемое нетерпеливым скулежом._

В тоже мгновение сильный, звонкий, болезненный удар по заднице.  
\- Неискренне, Джек, старайся лучше, иначе я тебя не прощу, − Дэниел произнёс это сурово, без каких-либо игривых ноток в голосе. – И тебе не следует говорить, что следует делать мне.  
Он подался вперёд, ближе к Джеку, навис над ним.  
\- Давай заново. Я слушаю.  
Затем назад, оказываясь лицом возле задницы Джека. Поцелуй в нежную раскрасневшуюся после удара кожу. Больно прихватил её зубами. И снова поцелуи – один за другим.  
Палец прошёлся по дырочке между ягодицами, нажал, немного проник. Но тут же его сменил язык. Сначала ласкал промежность, после медленно обвёл дырочку по окружности, скользнул внутрь – кончиком, разжимая стенки и провоцируя дрожь в любимом теле.

_\- Прости, - всхлипнул Джек и тут же вздрогнул от удара. – Оу!_   
_Звёздочки вспыхнули перед глазами от жаркой волны наслаждения._   
_Дыхание стало глубоким и рваным._   
_\- Я вёл себя… плохо… о-о-о, - поцелуи, укусы совершенно выбивали из головы все связные мысли, а когда Дэниел начал ласкать его пальцами и языком, Джек невольно сжался, застонал и заскулил. Это было за гранью прекрасного._   
_Он прогнулся ещё сильнее, подставляясь навстречу языку Дэниела._   
_\- Я буду хорошим… я обещаю… больше никогдааа… чёрт, - Джек на секунду вцепился зубами в простынь, чтобы не завыть от наслаждения. – Больше никогда не буду гулять один ночью… и танцевать на барной стойке…_   
_Он хихикнул сквозь стон._   
_\- Только для тебя, daddy… Я буду делать только то, что ты скажешь… буду послушным…_

Дэниел ловил руками то подрагивающее, то прогибающееся, пылающее, податливое тело, желая чувствовать и ощущать каждую реакцию на свои действия.  
Джек – самое прекрасное, что когда-либо оказывалось в руках Дэниела. И чёрта с два он его куда отпустит. Забыли о сомнениях и о прошлых намерениях. Джек раскаивался убедительно.  
Дэниел приподнялся, сразу вместо языка впуская палец в горячую дырочку − в достаточно разработанную и влажную от слюны, чтобы к пальцу присоединились ещё два.  
\- Хороший мальчик. Теперь я тебе верю.  
Ещё движения пальцами − быстрее, до упора, чтобы лучше растянуть.  
Когда Дэниел посчитал, что Джек готов достаточно, убрал руку и стал медленно входить в него. Головка члена преодолела сопротивление мышц, оказалась внутри, постепенно дальше, так, что вскоре весь член был в мальчике.  
Дэниел замер, давая возможность привыкнуть к ощущениям.  
Пальцы второй руки сомкнулись на шее парня, прошлись снизу-вверх по позвонкам.  
\- Да, сладкий, будешь делать только то, что я скажу. Ты лишь мой, понял?  
Джек не видел, как в этот момент агрессивно и хищно сверкнули глаза Дэниела. Но по интонации голоса мог догадаться.

_\- Дааа!.. – застонал Джек, то ли в знак согласия на вопрос Дэниела, то ли от удовольствия._   
_Он ещё сильнее прогнул спину и качнул бёдрами, насаживаясь на член до упора. И тихонечко заскулил._   
_Дэниел не до конца растянул его, не в расчёте, что после его длинных тонких музыкальных пальцев дырочку Джека заполнит его член._   
_\- Я буду делать всё что ты скажешь, - прошептал Джек. – Всё-всё. Я твой, Дэниел. Целиком и полностью._   
_И ещё раз медленно повёл бёдрами, явно дразня и заигрывая с любовником._   
_Он помнил, что Дэниел не разрешил ему указывать, и просить «трахни меня», не решился. Но никто не запрещал Джеку притираться и подёргиваться, откровенно намекая на непроизнесённые вслух желания._

Всё тело напряглось от разливающегося по нему острого удовольствия. На мгновение Дэниел закрыл глаза и горячо выдохнул.  
\- Хорошо, мой мальчик. Очень хорошо, − произнёс он бархатным тёплым голосом. – Больше я не хочу сомневаться в тебе.  
Небыстрые, плавные движение бёдрами вперёд, и Дэниел ушёл во власть наслаждения от ярких ощущений.  
Кровь вскипала от страсти, тут же захотелось большего.  
Руки раздвинули ягодицы, лаская их, впиваясь пальцами, затем медленно переместились на бёдра, прошлись по вздрагивающему телу, игнорируя член Джека.  
Дэниел подался вперёд, слегка навалился на парня, ускоряя темп, проникая ещё глубже. Ладонь легла на шею, крепко сжала горло секунд на пять, отпустила. Заскользила дальше, и пальцы оказались на губах Джека.

_Джек тут же приоткрыл рот, пуская пальцы внутрь, посасывая их и постанывая от удовольствия. Пару раз несильно прикусив зубами, но тут же зализывая языком._   
_Ему нравились грубые ласки Дэниела. Крышу срывало от властных пальцев на заднице и горле. Лёгкая асфиксия, и порция воздуха следом только раскрасили ощущения в новые тона._   
_Джек поскуливал и подмахивал бёдрами, пытаясь войти в один с Дэниелом ритм. И вскрикивал, когда его член, скользя внутри, задевал простату._   
_Его собственный член уже сочился смазкой, оставляя влажные следы на простынях. Но Дэниел упорно игнорировал его._   
_\- Ну пожалуйста, daddy, пожалуйста, потрогай меня, - не выдержав, всхлипнул Джек._

Когда пальцы оказались во рту Джека, и он стал их ласкать, посасывать, покусывать, так невообразимо возбуждающе, жар прошёлся по всему телу Дэниела, член сладко заныл, и сам Дэниел вынужден был немного притормозить.  
\- Джек… − горячо простонал он, едва справляясь с ощущениями.  
Это было умопомрачительно…  
Перевести дыхание, немного успокоиться и продолжить − вбиться до упора, услышать новый громкий страстный стон своего мальчика. И вновь движения – быстрые, непрерывные, порывистые в притягательной влажной заднице.  
Джек умолял его… О, чёрт… Это возбуждало ещё сильнее…  
\- Мне нравится… Когда ты просишь, малыш, − срывающимся голосом проговорил Дэниел. - Но нет, ты… был плохим мальчиком.  
Дэниел так и не прикоснулся к члену Джека, но всё же решил дать небольшой аванс.  
Он отстранился, медленно вытаскивая свой член, и полностью уложил Джека на кровать лицом вниз. Вновь вошёл, накрыл своим телом мальчика, вжимая его в постель, и сразу же принялся грубо двигаться в нём. Член Джека тёрся о простынь в ритм движений Дэниела.

_\- Ну не настолько же плохим, чтобы ты даже потрогать меня не захотел, - заканючил Джек._   
_Стимуляция члена от прикосновений имела место быть, но Джека куда больше заводило ощущение члена Дэниела в его заднице. И его движения, резкие, яростные._   
_\- Ох, чёрт! – он стонал и вскрикивал, сжимая мышцы вокруг члена любовника, вскрикивал, когда чувствовал его прикосновение к простате. Ощущения наполненности и энергии Дэниела, трахающего его быстро и ритмично, с такой силой, что казалось, кровать под ними сейчас проломится, уносили на небеса._   
_Джек заскулил, намекая, что вот-вот кончит._

Дэниел подался ближе и укусил Джека за загривок.  
\- Угомонись, − горячо выдохнул он и поцеловал место укуса.  
Его мальчик был почти готов. Дэниел и сам уже балансировал на грани. Он приподнялся, положил ладони на бёдра Джека, привлекая его ещё ближе к себе. Быстрые движения вперёд. Джек подался навстречу и заскулил. Мышцы вокруг члена Дэниела сжались сильнее, и Дэниел не выдержал.  
Он кончил с жарким стоном, едва ли не зарычав от наслаждения, при этом до боли впиваясь пальцами в кожу Джека. Незабываемо…  
Ещё до конца не придя в себя, Дэниел уже принялся развязывать руки парня. Повязку на глазах он решил пока не трогать. Ему безумно нравилось, как она смотрится на парне. Закончив, Дэниел обнял мальчика, притянул и усадил на себя.  
Одна рука крепко обхватила Джека под грудью, прижимая спиной к разгоряченном торсу Дэниела. Вторая – легла на член парня.  
Дэниел быстро водил рукой вверх-вниз, с каждой секундой ускоряясь, в этот момент лаская губами шею своего мальчика.

_Всё ещё темно перед глазами…_   
_И в этой темноте – жар тела Дэниела, его сбитое животное дыхание, резкие толчки члена, в ритм которых он старательно подавался назад, ловя ритм._   
_Совсем чуть-чуть, ещё, ещё…_   
_Дэниел сжал его в объятьях так, что хрустнули суставы, Джек сжался и тут же почувствовал, как его задница наполняется спермой. Он застонал от удовольствия и замер._   
_Несколько секунд мнимого спокойствия, и Дэниел выдернул его с плоскости кровати._   
_Ловкие пальцы развязали узлы. Объятья, горячая грудь Дэниела, вздымающаяся от рваного дыхания, губы, оставляющие поцелуи на шее, член Джека в его ладони… Невыносимо хорошо!_   
_\- О-о-о-ох! – Джек выгнулся и кончил с громким тоном._

Дэниел уткнулся лбом в затылок Джека и выдохнул с счастливой улыбкой на губах, закрывая на несколько секунд глаза.  
Он бы трахался и трахался со своим мальчиком, лишь бы только видеть, как тот кончает. Так громко, ярко и сладко кончает, что от этого Дэниела всего переполняли эмоции и ощущение блаженства.  
Всё ещё оставляя Джека в темноте, Дэниел встал, сгрёб его с постели. Не дав времени понять, что происходит, поднял и сильными руками перекинул обмякшего после оргазма парня через плечо.  
И, вновь не произнеся ни слова, дошёл с ним до ванной комнаты.  
В душевой кабинке он опустил Джека на ноги, включил воду и наконец развязал ему глаза.  
Находясь позади, Дэниел положил руки на плечи парня и тихо произнёс:  
\- Джек, я…  
Он осёкся, замолчал, вдруг осознав, что рано ещё в чём-то признаваться.

_Перемещения в пространстве и внезапно вспыхнувший перед глазами свет дезориентировали Джека – он чуть не упал._   
_\- Дэниел, ты меня к готовишь к каникулам в военном лагере? Физические и психологические нагрузки? Вух!.. Это было сказочно. Мне понравилось. Всё понравилось._   
_Он радостно засмеялся._   
_Он и впрямь пребывал в состоянии эйфории, пытаясь собрать мозаику воспоминаний и ощущения в единую картинку._   
_\- Что ты хотел сказать? – развернулся и обвил руками шею Дэниела, влюблёнными глазами рассматривая его лицо._

Молчание затянулось на несколько секунд. Улыбка исчезла с губ Дэниела. И слова, которые он чуть не произнёс, застряли где-то в горле.  
Дэниел всё-таки сказал, но не то, что хотел сперва.  
\- Я должен улететь в Роттердам. Сегодня. Прямо сейчас.  
Ничего он не должен. И лететь уже никуда не собирался, но это было единственное, что пришло в голову.  
Отлично вырулил, просто молодец…  
Дэниел рассердился сам на себя. Стараясь это скрыть, он убрал руки Джека со своей шеи, взял мочалку, гель для душа и принялся растирать пену на теле своего мальчика.

_\- Что?.. – Джек опешил. – И ты вот так мне говоришь об этом перед самым отъездом?_   
_Джек пытался поймать взгляд Дэниела. Почему он вдруг так стушевался?_   
_Он убрал руку Дэниела со своей груди._   
_\- Подожди… Объясни. Надолго? А я как?_

Дэниел нахмурился и поднял глаза, встречаясь с Джеком взглядами.  
Парень словно пытался просканировать его, понять, долезть туда, где Дэниел прятал всё самое сокровенное.  
\- Джек, иногда бывает, что в командировку приходится лететь внезапно. Я сам недавно узнал. И так из-за тебя задержался.  
На остальное Дэниел не ответил.

_Джек расстроенно вздохнул. Радость его как волной смыло. И это было заметно._   
_\- А я думал, что я… что мы…_   
_Он понимал, что Дэниел его не вышвырнет на улицу, как котёнка. Но сама мысль, что Дэниел исчезнет, пропадёт на… насколько кстати?_   
_\- А когда ты вернёшься? А что со мной будет?_

Дэниел вздохнул и потёр пальцами переносицу. Надо же было завести тему об отъезде, на который он сам давно наплевал. Ему совершенно не хотелось расстраивать Джека. Хотел как лучше, получилось как всегда.  
Так долго отдалять от себя людей, чтобы потом напрочь забыть – у всех есть чувства.  
– Никак, − мочалка вновь коснулась тела Джека. Дэниел мягко провёл ею по плечу парня. – Я никуда не полечу. Разберусь с этим. Но в таком случае ты приглашён на завтрашний светский раут. Пойдём вместе.

_Резкий перескок. Джек не успел так вот сразу всё осознать._   
_\- В смысле? Не поедешь? Останешься со мной?_   
_Ладони Джека легли на талию Дэниела. Да чёрта с два он его отпустит! Теперь. После примирения._   
_\- А что за светский раут? Куда это? Зачем?_

\- Останусь с тобой, − Дэниел больше не хмурился и даже улыбнулся, довольный тем, что котёнок перестал грустить. – И летать я теперь буду только с тобой, мой мальчик.  
Дэниел словил губами влажные от воды губы Джека, нежно прикусил, поцеловал и чуть отстранился.  
\- Мероприятие связанно с работой. Это всё, что тебе нужно знать. Меньше вопросов, Джек.

_Джек услышал всё, что ему было нужно «Останусь с тобой...» Он ответил на поцелуй, потянулся следом, когда Дэниел отстранился._   
_\- Чёрт! А ты точно уверен, что мне стоит идти? Я ничего не смыслю в этих светских мероприятиях. Мне даже тупо надеть нечего, чтобы в приличном обществе появиться._

Вот что за неугомонный мальчишка… Видимо, молча насладиться совместным душем не судьба.  
Дэниел строго посмотрел на Джека.  
\- Костюм себе купишь. Этим как раз и займёшься сегодня, пока я буду ездить по делам. От тебя ничего и не требуется на светском рауте. Просто молчи, мило улыбайся и будь рядом со мной. А теперь брысь, дай спокойно помыться.  
Дэниел развернул Джека и мягко вытолкал из душевой кабины, пока парень опять не начал тараторить. Створки тут же захлопнулись за ним.

_Джек хихикнул и попытался сопротивляться. Не из вредности или желания понежиться под струями воды, а просто чтобы отхватить от Дэниела ещё немножечко тактильного контакта._   
_\- Ох, ё…_   
_С костюмами у Джека никаких хороших историй не было. Придётся постараться, чтобы не разочаровать daddy._


	6. Chapter 6

Горячей водой смыть с себя остатки сна и переживаний, мучавшие последние дни. Заключить со своей душой пакт – свести к минимуму недоверие, наконец успокоиться и расслабиться.  
Сколько времени он провёл в душе – Дэниел не знал. Потерял ему счёт. Зато, покинув ванную комнату, он почувствовал себя будто заново рождённым.  
Дэниел готовил завтрак, с лёгкой улыбкой на лице напевая «I love you, baby» − Фрэнка Синатры (как эта песня вообще оказалась в голове? Сто лет не слушал и не слышал).  
Кухню, а постепенно и всю квартиру, заполняли запахи свежесвареного бодрящего ароматного кофе, яичницы, бекона и поджаренных до золотистой корочки тостов.  
Тишина в квартире привела Дэниела в спальню. Как он и думал, котёнок снова его не дождался и уснул. В самом деле, спящий красавец − в ожидании, когда его разбудят поцелуем.  
Дэниел сел рядом на постели, невесомо поцеловал Джека в губы и, медленно поглаживая волосы, позвал его:  
\- Джек, просыпайся. Завтрак готов.

_Джек вымотался за ночную прогулку. А горячие любовные игры с Дэниелом забрали последние силы. Он вырубился ещё до того момента, как коснулся щекой подушки._   
_Но, даже за столь короткое время, умудрился посмотреть парочку быстрых снов. Подростково-порнушных, заполненных видами обнажённой задницы Дэниела, какой-то абсолютно девчачьей розовой ерундой, типа держаний за ручки, поцелуйчиков украдкой и глупым счастливым хихиканьем._   
_А потом во сне почему-то стали появляться «левые» люди… Вот какой-то смазливый парень подошёл и взял Дэниела за другую руку, и Дэниел не возражал ему. На попытки Джека возмутиться отвечал снисходительной улыбочкой. Вот Радуга подскочил к ним и принялся оттаскивать Джека от daddy и этого незнакомого наглеца. Дёргал-дёргал и уронил в траву, падая сверху._   
_\- Уйди! – пыхтел Джек, пытаясь выбраться из-под коварного Радуги. А тот ещё взял и поцеловал его…_   
_\- Нет! – крикнул Джек, открыл глаза и увидел недоумённое лицо Дэниела над собой, сообразив, кто на самом деле подарил ему этот нежный поцелуй._   
_\- Да! – исправился Джек, притягивая Дэниела за шею и прижимаясь своими губами к его губам._   
_И тут же повёл носом, с шумом втягивая вкусно пахнущий воздух._   
_\- Это чем, блин, так пахнет?_   
_Базовые потребности были удовлетворены. Кроме одной из основных – Джек был чертовски голоден._

\- Так «нет» или всё же «да»? Или тебе насильники снились? Не волнуйся, мой мальчик, я никому не позволю тебя обижать.  
Дэниел ласково улыбнулся. Похоже, он действительно и совершенно внезапно влюбился. И теперь счастье и умиротворение словно укутывали душу тёплым одеялом и грели.  
Ему давно не было настолько хорошо, как теперь, рядом с Джеком.  
\- Это, блин, - Дэниел специально передразнил Джека, - так пахнет кофе, яичница, бекон и тосты. Идём, пока всё не остыло.  
За завтраком Дэниел принялся консультировать Джека по вопросу выбора костюма:  
\- Лучше сразу езжай на Пятую авеню. Походи там, присмотрись. Не стесняйся обращаться за помощью к консультантам. Сам обращай внимание на классический вариант костюма - однобортный костюм-двойка. И, чтобы не усложнять себе жизнь, выбирай костюм тёмных тонов - чёрный, тёмно-синий, тёмно-коричневый, серый. К ним вернее всего будет взять светлую рубашку. Что ещё?.. Галстук. С этим тоже просто - к однотонному пиджаку и рубашке подойдёт почти любой. К тёмно-синему костюму выбрать будет сложнее. Если всё же захочешь такой, то смотри к нему тёмно-красный галстук. Цвета вина или бордо. Если костюм будет не совсем по фигуре - тебе должны подогнать его прямо на месте. Обрати внимание на длину рукавов пиджака: манжеты рубашки не должны...  
Дэниел вдруг замолчал, заметив несколько пустой и отстранённый взгляд у Джека, хоть и внимательно изучающий его лицо. Ещё и отчего-то блуждающая улыбка на губах...  
\- Джек, ты меня слушаешь?

_\- А? Чё? Да, да, слушаю. Конечно, слушаю, Дэниел, - Джек послал через стол воздушный поцелуй, медово улыбаясь._   
_Безусловно, Джек слушал. У Дэниела был такой приятный голос, тембр и так красиво звучали все эти серьёзные речи._   
_Что он там говорит? Пятое авеню? Джек запомнил._   
_И всё остальное тоже. Костюм. Бла-бла-бла… цвета вина или бордо. Галстук. Бла-бла-бла… тёмные усложняют жизнь. Джек был согласен. Нет унынию! Да здравствуют жизнеутверждающие яркие тона!_   
_Что-то ещё про манжеты. Тут уж Джек скептично поджал губы. В голове почему-то крутились кружевные рукава вельмож из французских исторических фильмов. Ну, нет. Джек проявит капельку упрямства. Никаких манжет. А то совсем как Остин Пауэрс будет._   
_\- Вкусно-то как! Отвал чердака, а не еда, - он перегнулся через стол и поцеловал Дэниела. – Я всё запомнил, всё сделаю. Ты только поподробнее расскажи мне, кто там будет, и как вести себя надо. Я не специалист во всех этих раутах, ты же понимаешь._

Похоже, Джек совершенно не слушал. «Не страшно, − подумал Дэниел. – На подкорку мозга в любом случае хоть что-то отложилось – вспомнит. И задача простая – справится. Не справится, так помогут».  
Спокойный за такое пустяковое дело, как выбор костюма, Дэниел охотно ответил на поцелуй. После поднялся из-за стола, собрал посуду, загрузил в посудомоечную машину, попутно рассказывая Джеку то, что тот хотел знать:  
\- Мероприятие состоится по случаю открытия выставки художника-авангардиста – Карла Торреса. Публика будет разная, но преимущественно, всё же, художники. Тебе интересно знать кто именно? Боюсь, если я начну перечислять имена гостей, то всё равно тебе это ровным счётом ничего не даст. Например, тебе знаком Джефф Кунс? Художник, занимающийся в основном скульптурами, и известный своей любовью к китчу. Или Брайс Марден − художник-минималист? Может, тебе известен Джаспер Джонс, одна из ключевых фигур в направлениях поп-арт, работающий также в жанре «абстрактный экспрессионизм»?  
Дэниел замолк и весело улыбнулся, считывая с лица Джека – Error… Error...  
\- Вот-вот, − продолжил Дэниел, подойдя к парню и погладив его волосы, − не забивай себе голову, малыш. Просто улыбайся всем – не прогадаешь. И не так широко, как ты любишь – во все тридцать два. А поскромнее. Лёгкая улыбка уголками губ.  
Дэниел наклонился и поцеловал Джека. Выпрямился, продолжая смотреть на своего мальчика сверху вниз.  
\- Шампанского пей немного, маленькими глотками, смакуя. Постарайся не больше, чем один-два бокала за вечер. Держи бокал в левой руке. Поставил его – не поднимай, даже если сделал всего один глоток. И не оставляй бокал где попало, нужно дождаться официанта с пустым подносом. На еду не накидывайся, а если не знаешь, как есть правильно, например, мидии или устрицы, лучше вообще это не трогай. Меньше говори, больше слушай. Если тебе начнут что-то рассказывать – делай вид, что тебе интересно. Не бойся переспрашивать и пересказывать своими словами то, что только что услышал. Если переживаешь из-за своей некомпетентности по вопросу живописи и искусства в целом, то почитай что-нибудь в интернете. Скажем, чем отличается Мане от Моне? – Дэниел помолчал с секунду и добавил: - И, пожалуйста, без таких выражений, как «отвал чердака» и тому подобное.  
Затем вновь улыбнулся.  
\- И, кстати, спасибо. Хорошо, что тебе понравился завтрак.

_\- Дэниел, у меня ощущение, что я облажаюсь. Ты уверен, что стоит брать меня с собой?_   
_Все эти правила – просто ад какой-то. То можно, это нельзя. Что говорить, что пить, что есть – да ему вовек не запомнить!_   
_Джек и костюм-то только в школе на выпускной одевал. А потом они начали кидаться тортами… Нет, эту историю лучше пока не рассказывать._   
_У Джека было множество идей, как можно занять время. И все они были поинтереснее светского раута. Но это работа Дэниела… Быть милым с знакомыми и малознакомыми людьми. Придётся Джеку научиться всем этим прелестям светской жизни._   
_Он вздохнул, словно собирался в пыточную._   
_\- И когда мне идти покупать этот дурацкий костюм?_

Вот, началось… Завёл свою шарманку…  
Дэниел громко выдохнул.  
\- Джек, ты повторяешься, − ласковый взгляд и тёплую улыбку как ветром сдуло. Дэниел смотрел на парня строго. – О том, уверен ли я, стоит тебя брать с собой, или нет, ты уже спрашивал. Или, по-твоему, я плохо слышу, быть может, не понимаю с первого раза, если ты считаешь, что нужно повторять?  
Сперва Дэниел не обратил особого внимания на слова Джека, но как только начал отвечать – негодование незаметно прокралось в душу. Неуверенность и какой-то бессмысленный, по мнению Дэниела, страх парня были ему совершенно непонятны.  
\- Решил полететь со мной, чтобы демонстрировать мне свой несчастный вид? И при этом забывать про свои обещания? К твоему сожалению, Джек, я помню всё, что ты говорил. Но ты, как я погляжу, не запоминаешь, и стараться не хочешь.  
Дэниел резко развернулся и покинул кухню. Через минуту он вернулся, положил перед Джеком на стол ключи от квартиры и наличные.  
\- За костюмом можешь ехать, когда тебе удобно, главное, чтобы завтра до семи вечера ты был готов. И, очень надеюсь, что купишь ты не «этот дурацкий костюм», а приемлемый для завтрашнего мероприятия. − Дэниел сверкнул холодным взглядом.

_Джек посмотрел на толстую пачку купюр, потом виновато уставился на Дэниела._   
_\- Не сердись. Я просто волнуюсь. Боюсь, что могу подвести тебя. У тебя все эти манеры, ты как принц, Дэни… А твой бойфренд - балбес, чего уж скрывать, - и Джек неожиданно рассмеялся._   
_Это «бойфренд» вырвалось случайно. И ужасно понравилось Джеку. Звучало как-то мило и обозначало статус. Не хухры-мухры! Бойфренд._   
_Он вскочил и обнял Дэниела, сильно сжимая его в объятьях._   
_\- Я всё сделаю, не волнуйся. Куда скажешь, туда и пойду. Если с тобой, то можешь даже не говорить, куда именно надо идти. Но …_   
_Джек применил всю силу своего обаяния и натренированный жалостливый взгляд._   
_\- Раз уж завтра пытка… тьфу ты! Это несоизмеримое ни с чем счастье – посетить светский раут, - он приподнял бровь, тренируя снисходительно-утомлённый взгляд пресытившегося буржуа. – То сегодня ты подаришь этот вечер мне. Пицца как тренировка перед канапе, пиво в бокалах для шампанского, и, не знаю, там… футбол посмотрим или кино какое-нибудь, а? А костюм я завтра куплю. Пожаааалуйста…_

Дэниел на мгновение замер, когда вдруг довольный жизнью, развесёлый Джек обнял его. Столько эмоций у парня, скачущих от одной к другой. Надо было привыкнуть.  
Но переключаться Дэниел умел. Одно мгновение — это лишь мгновение, и вот уже он прижимает Джека к себе. Можно больше не сердиться – его мальчик перестал капризничать.  
\- Прекращай, Джек, у тебя всё получится. Тебе надо верить в себя. Или ты думаешь у меня такая благотворительная акция – собирать мальчиков по миру и выводить их в свет? Если тебя заприметил принц, значит, ты особенный и тебе не стоит переживать о такой ерунде, как светский раут.  
Дэниел подмигнул. Но услышав предложение Джека, опять стал серьёзным.  
\- Вечером, милый мой, боюсь я занят… − начал было Дэниел, но заметив, как котёнок стал меняться в лице – с весёлого на грустное – сразу же поправился. – Хорошо, сегодня вечером мы побудем только вдвоём с пиццей и пивом. И с кино, не с футболом.  
Дэниел медленно высвободился из объятий. Как бы ни хотелось, но ему надо было идти.  
\- Я могу поручить это ответственное дело тебе? – он улыбнулся.  
Определённо провести вечер с Джеком было куда приятней, чем вновь с Гаррисоном-параноиком, как планировалось изначально.  
\- Выбери сам фильм. Можешь свободно пользоваться компьютером или ноутбуком в гостиной. И закажи пиццу и пиво, − Дэниел взглянул на наручные часы. − Мне пора. Жди меня дома в шесть.

_\- Есть, сэр! – Джек щёлкнул пятками и приложил ладонь к виску. – К вашему приходу будет горячая пицца, холодное пиво, подходящее муви и нескучная компания в моём лице._   
_Долгий прощальный поцелуй возле двери. Как будто не на несколько часов расстаются, а на несколько дней._   
_Джек попробовал было распустить руки, но наткнулся на укоряющий взгляд Дэниела._   
_Пришлось прекратить. Впрочем, Джек и сам понимал, спускаться в фойе и радовать любопытство консьержа откровенным стояком – не самое лучшее дело._   
_Когда Дэниел ушёл, Джек ещё немного побездельничал, повалялся, щёлкая кнопками пульта. Потом полазил по IMDB, размышляя, чего бы такого придумать посмотреть на вечер. Идея сразила, как удар кирпичом по затылку. Джек довольно ухмыльнулся._   
_Оставалось только разобраться с заказом еды и пива._   
_Благословен интернет и сайты его! В шесть часов раздался звонок домофона – курьер принёс заказ. И получил от Джека более чем щедрые чаевые._   
_Оставалось дождаться Дэниела._

Сумасшедший день.  
Пришлось мотаться по всему городу, сокращать по времени одни встречи, другие − переносить на более ранний час. И всё это для того, чтобы в шесть оказаться дома.  
Ничего не попишешь, он должен научиться совмещать Джека и работу.  
Несмотря на нелюбовь к спешке и суете, Дэниел не был против. Теперь он чувствовал себя точно пробудившимся ото сна. И это нравилось ему.  
Ради Джека он готов вертеться.  
Вечером Дэниел столкнулся с курьером возле дома. Квартир в небоскрёбе было тьма, и курьер мог прийти в любую из них, но Дэниел отчего-то не сомневался, что молодой человек только что от Джека.  
Мысль о Джеке - таком домашнем, тёплом и милом - отогнала прочь усталость и наполнила новыми силами. С лёгкой улыбкой на губах Дэниел направился домой.  
Аромат пиццы, пожалуй, никогда не витавший в этой квартире, настиг Дэниела уже на пороге. Звуки из телевизора или компьютера доносились из гостиной. Всё это наполняло обычно безжизненную квартиру уютом.  
\- Джек, - Дэниел на несколько секунд показался в дверях комнаты, - я в душ и приду к тебе.  
Приняв душ, немного освежившись и взбодрившись, Дэниел вошёл в гостиную: босиком, с ещё немного мокрыми, приглаженными волосами, в халате цвета тёмного шоколада, наброшенном на обнажённое тело, запахнутом и завязанным поясом.  
\- Я готов, - сказал Дэниел, присаживаясь рядом с Джеком на диван.

_Джек с несвойственным ему терпением дождался Дэниела из душа._   
_Было видно, что тот устал и вымотался. Не хотелось попасть под горячую руку._   
_Но, как только Дэниел очутился рядом, Джек обнял его и поцеловал. Тихонечко-легонечко. Приветственный поцелуй._   
_\- Сейчас я за тобой поухаживаю!_   
_Он спрыгнул с дивана, принёс из холодильника две банки пива и стаканы. Открыл и перелил пенистый напиток, протянув стакан Дэниелу._   
_\- Так. Тут у нас пицца. Неаполитанская, пепперони и остренькая, дьяболо. А смотреть мы будем, - Джек прикусил губу и щёлкнул пультом телевизора – Джеймса Бонда!_   
_Он заулыбался, довольный своей выходкой._   
_\- Я за Шона Коннери, но если у тебя другой любимый Бонд, то готов рассмотреть варианты._

Поцелуй нежных губ окончательно привёл в чувства, словно этого суматошного дня и не было вовсе. Только утро и вечер с Джеком.  
Джек скрылся на кухне, Дэниел расслабленно откинулся на спинку дивана. Он улыбнулся. На душе давно не было так тепло и спокойно.  
Не прошло и полминуты, как Джек вернулся с пивом.  
Дэниел принял стакан с ароматным пивом, попробовал. Отменный вкус. Его мальчик сумел выбрать качественное.  
\- Какой у меня заботливый бойфренд, - промурчал Дэниел, находя просвет в словесном потоке парня, чтобы сказать самому. - Ты думаешь, я способен столько съесть?  
Дэниел взглянул на объёмные коробки с пиццей и замолк, ведь Джек уже болтал про фильм.  
\- Тимоти Далтон неплох, - ответил Дэниел. - Но пускай будет Шон Коннери. Всё равно смотрел про Бондов очень давно и мало что помню. Коннери, Далтон - без разницы.  
Свободную руку Дэниел положил на талию Джека и притянул того к себе, усадил рядом. При этом он с интересом изучал хитрое, довольное лицо парня. Тот так говорил про Джеймса Бонда, словно в этом фильме или в образе самого героя был какой-то скрытый смысл.  
\- Тебя прямо распирает, Джек. Почему? С чем у тебя связан Агент 007? Или с кем? Подожди, я, кажется, догадался... - Дэниел вдруг рассмеялся. - Джеймс Бонд у тебя ассоциируется со мной?

_\- Дааа… - Джек покраснел. – Ты извини. Когда ещё не знал твоего имени, а по форуму уже гуляла эта тема, что daddy Эзры кому-то меня «просватал», - Джек смущённо усмехнулся. - И ты приехал… ты реально мне показался спецагентом. Этот твой взгляд, такой сканирующий. И манеры джентльмена._   
_Джек обнял двумя руками бокал с пивом, как будто спрятался за него._   
_А потом и за кусок пиццы. И за Шона Коннери, попивающего на экране телевизора мартини (взболтать, но не смешивать)._   
_Секунды в ожидании реакции Дэниела были пыткой._

Daddy Эзры «просватал»? Колин? Дэниел нахмурился. Не очень хорошо, что о нём знали на каком-то левом форуме, даже если и без имён.  
Джек явно переживал. Дэниел постарался выглядеть не очень грозным, хотя, когда ему что-то не нравилось и складывалось не по его – это было почти не контролируемо. Жёсткий холодный взгляд, сурово поджатые губы – знал он эту свою особенность. Но сейчас Дэниел старался. Всё же Джек не виноват, вопросы были прежде всего к Колину.  
Какого чёрта он писал о нём на форуме?  
Дэниел выдохнул.  
\- Всё хорошо, Джек, не извиняйся.  
Пару секунд молчания.  
\- Но всё хорошо, если только ты ничего такого не писал. Давал какую-нибудь обо мне информацию?  
И, всё же, вышло как всегда.

_\- Нет, Дэниел, - Джек отрицательно замотал головой. - Даже имени твоего не сказал. Я просто писал, какой ты красавчик, и что ты пригласил меня на свидание._   
_Он заметил, как тень скользнула по лицу Дэниела. «Чёрт! Не дай бог, я испортил вечер своей глупостью.»_   
_\- Я понимаю, что у тебя серьёзная работа, и что тебе не нужна лишняя реклама, - Джек взял Дэниела за руку. – И я сейчас уже ребятам ничего-ничего не пишу про тебя. Только то, что я очень счастлив, а всё остальное - no comments._   
_Джек по-кошачьи стал ластиться к руке Дэниела._   
_\- Не сердись. Я учусь._

Хитрый котёнок. Сразу – «какой ты красавчик». Дэниел улыбнулся уголками губ.  
Он верил своему мальчику. Эти искренние глаза не врали. Если конкретную информацию о нём Джек не выкладывал в социальных сетях – его фотографии, имя и фамилию, адрес и тому подобное, то в остальном Дэниела мало заботило, что Джек там рассказывал. Делится своими эмоциями и своего рода победами – пускай.  
Хотя некоторые вещи ему были любопытны. Точно интересней, чем фильм про Бонда, который сейчас шёл фоном.  
Дэниел высвободил свою руку из ладони парня и приобнял его за плечо, привлекая ближе к себе. Нежный поцелуй в висок, и следом − лукавая усмешка на губах.  
\- И что ж, мой мальчик, ты такого писал на своём форуме, что даже daddy Эзры сломался и «просватал» тебя?  
  
_Джек покраснел, вспоминая, как он напрашивался третьим в пару к незнакомцам, имитирующим Эзру и его любовника. Впрочем, как оказалось, вовсе и не имитирующим._  
 _Нет, этого он Дэниелу точно рассказывать не будет._  
 _\- Ну, я плакался, что очень одинок. И что у меня скоро девственность восстановится._  
 _Джек прыснул со смеху._  
 _\- Вот мистер FBI и сжалился…_  
 _Джек положил голову на колени Дэниела и обнял себя его рукой. Так уютно было и спокойно. Вечером. Дома. Вдвоём._

\- Девственность у него восстановится, − Дэниел хмыкнул. − Но теперь тебе это точно не грозит.  
Он легонько щёлкнул парня по носу  
\- Я вижу, что ты мне что-то не договариваешь, − Джек устроился на коленях и Дэниел тут же обнял его. – Хотя, это уже в прошлом. Главное, сейчас ты под моим присмотром.  
Джек не отводил глаз от экрана телевизора, а Дэниел смотрел только на Джека. На его лицо – доброе, безмятежное, будто освещённое изнутри. На открытую, мальчишескую улыбку.  
Дэниел подался вперёд, дотянулся до стола, поставил на него стакан с пивом и, вернувшись в исходное положение, стал медленно перебирать мягкие, непослушные волосы своего мальчика.  
\- Ты сказал, что очень счастлив. Я рад этому. Я тоже счастлив, Джек.  
  
_Джек довольно улыбнулся и мурлыкнул пол расслабляющими ласками Дэниела._  
 _Внимание было оторвано от происходящего на экране. Но не страшно, он смотрел этот фильм уже раз пять._  
 _\- А ты бы классно смотрелся на экране в роли Бонда, Дэниел… - Джек вздохнул. – Ты так секретничаешь со своей работой, что мне и впрямь кажется, что ты из какой-то разведки. Или… - он сделал хитрую мордочку, скосив глаза. – международный шпион!_

Улыбка показалась и на губах Дэниела. Этот мальчишеский восторг Джека оказался заразным.  
Кое-что он мог ему рассказать.  
\- В чём-то ты прав, милый, − пальцы ласкали шею парня, − я действительно своего рода спецагент. Только агент, не подчиняющийся какой-то определённое секретной службе, а работающий сам на себя. Хочешь знать, кто я? Скажу. Только не болтай при других, а то мне придётся тебя убить. Не боишься?  
Он вновь улыбнулся.

_\- Конечно, хочу, - Джек выбрался из объятий Дэниела и сел, с любопытством и нетерпением поглядывая на него._   
_Ничего себе! Всё-таки он был недалёк от истины, воображая Дэниела Джеймсом Бондом. А угроза про болтовню… Джек усмехнулся. Он готов принять правила игры. Небольшая цена за то, что жизнь его перестала быть скучным циклом одинаковых дней, а осветилась солнцем по имени Дэниел._   
_\- И кто же ты?_

\- Я - осведомитель. Добываю нужную информацию для своих клиентов.  
Глаза в глаза и секундное молчание.  
\- Например, - начал объяснять Дэниел, - одного президента крупной компании подставили. Он знает, кто это сделал, но не может доказать. Тогда он обращается ко мне, мы подписываем контракт, и я вступаю в дело. Моя задача - втереться в доверие к тому человеку, от которого я должен получить информацию. Никакой слежки за частной жизнью, угроз или давлений на семью, только прямой контакт с тем человеком. Специально отработанные сценарии встречи, выдуманная личность, особый индивидуальный подход и... Человек сам выдаёт всё, что нужно.  
Руки Дэниела обвили торс Джека.  
\- Иди ко мне, - Дэниел притянул парня, усадил на себя сверху, серьёзно посмотрел. - Редко, но бывает так, что те, у кого я выведал информацию, недовольны этим и пытаются найти меня, чтобы... Кхм... Проучить. Люди бывают разными и на разное способны, потому и предупреждаю тебя, чтобы ты не болтал - боюсь, как бы из-за моей работы с тобой что-нибудь не произошло.

_\- Кому я буду болтать, Дэни?.. – Джек всё ещё пытался переварить полученную информацию. – Но, в любом случае, обещаю тебе, что ничего не растреплю. Никому. Никогда._   
_Он нагнулся и поцеловал Дэниела, обвивая шею руками._   
_\- Мистер осведомитель, хотите я расскажу вам интересную информацию? – Лукавая улыбка. – Вы так хорошо втёрлись ко мне в доверие. Я готов рассказать вам пару секретов. Но для этого придётся пока бросить пиццу и пиво, и переместиться в более подходящее для… исповеди помещение._   
_Джек заелозил на коленях Дэниела, откровенно намекая, что «исповедоваться» он собирается отнюдь не словесно._

\- Вот как, − Дэниел по-лисьи улыбнулся.  
Джек ничего не спрашивал. И это хорошо. Значит, он всё принял, и ему всё понятно. И чего собственно могло быть непонятного? Ротик на замок и всё будет хорошо. Правило простое.  
\- Да, я определённо хочу послушать исповедь своего мальчика, − руки легли на бёдра Джека и властно, крепко сжали.  
Дэниел поднялся с дивана вместе с парнем, обхватившим его ногами. Дошёл до тёмной спальни, в которую проникал лишь тусклый свет из другой комнаты, добрался до мягкой кровати, опрокинул на неё Джека и, расцепив объятия, навис над ним.  
\- Итак, - шепнул Дэниел в полуоткрытые губы своего мальчика, - что ты хотел мне рассказать?

_\- Я хотел рассказать… - пальцы Джека вцепились в узел пояса, распутывая его и стаскивая с Дэниела халат. – Я хотел сказать, что вот уже несколько дней…_   
_Он притянул мужчину к себе, обнимая и шепча ему на ухо:_   
_\- … как я втюрился по самые уши в одного очень опасного типа. Он выкрал меня и увёз в другую страну. И он ужасно издевается надо мной…_   
_Джек горестно вздохнул._   
_\- Я не знаю, может быть мне стоит сообщить в полицию, что этот опасный тип угрожал мне убийством, но, что страшнее всего… - Джек резко опрокинул Дэниела на спину и уселся сверху с ликующим видом. – Он уже несколько часов не трахал своего мальчика. Ужасный садизм!_

\- Мой бедный мальчик, - бархатным голосом проговорил Дэниел и лукаво сощурился, когда Джек оказался сверху, - сцапал тебя коварный зверь.  
Руки потянули за край футболки, стягивая её с парня, затем легли на обнажённую горячую спину, привлекая того ближе. Губы оказались возле шеи, ощутили жар кожи, прильнули к ней и принялись ласково, нежно целовать.  
\- Желал тебя опасный тип, твоих чувств - получил. И теперь никто, милый мой, тебе не поможет, не спасёт. Обращайся куда хочешь.  
Дэниел шутливо прорычал, наконец оторвавшись от шеи Джека. И сомкнул пальцы на его плечах, властно и требовательно, но не очень сильно надавил - молчаливая просьба-приказ опуститься ниже и порадовать там папочку орально.  
\- Согласен, ужасный садизм. Но он обещает исправиться.

_\- Бедняжка я, бедняжка, - притворно вздохнул Джек, покорно сползая ниже. Эти игры его невероятно возбудили._   
_И, судя по всему, Дэниела – тоже._   
_Джек подхватил член пальцами и прикоснулся губами к головке, облизываясь, будто пробуя его на вкус. После языком провел от самого основания вверх и вобрал головку в теплый влажный рот, мягко и осторожно посасывая._   
_Джеку нравилось это делать. Здесь и сейчас в ногах у своего прекрасного и опасного принца. Он даже глаза прикрыл, сосредоточенно хмурясь, плавно и небыстро насаживаясь глубже._

Дэниел запрокинул голову и, закрыв глаза, горячо выдохнул.  
Ласки Джека губами, его горячий рот, мягкий, чуть прохладный язычок возносили Дэниела на вершину блаженства. Вряд ли у парня было много опыта, но, несмотря на это, всё Дэниелу казалось прекрасным.  
Потому что это был его Джек, его мальчик, способный сводить с ума.  
Джек делал всё так медленно, так нежно, так старательно, отдаваясь полностью процессу... И Дэниел терял от этого контроль, чувствовал, что ещё немного и кончит. Он чересчур перевозбудился.  
Вот язык его мальчика ласкает член, губы плотно сомкнуты на нём. Член наполовину во рту – таком горячем, соблазнительном. Немного дальше, глубже, ещё...  
Член дёрнулся и Дэниел глухо застонал. Он тут же положил руки на плечи Джека и поспешно отстранил от себя, едва успевая не кончить.  
\- Достаточно, малыш. Лучше иди ко мне.  
Рвано дыша, Дэниел притянул парня к себе, поймал его немного влажные губы своими. Целуя их, затем шею, принялся стягивать с Джека спортивные штаны и бельё.  
Закончив, Дэниел прервал поцелуи и улыбнулся.  
\- Смазка в прикроватной тумбе, - промурчал он. Дыхание выровнялось, Дэниел расслабился и теперь походил на большого, ленивого кота.

_Джек таял под поцелуями. Сколько их уже было? Сотни… А голову кружило, как в первый раз, там, возле каменной стеной Санкт-Галлена. Кажется, это было целую вечность назад…_   
_А теперь он совсем в другом городе, совсем в другой стране, но всё в той же сказке, которая началась всего несколько дней назад._   
_Он с удовольствием поддавался сильным рукам, раздевающего его, купался в нежных объятьях, подставлял губы и шею поцелуям, вздыхая и постанывая. И настолько уплыл от реальности в эйфорию, что не сразу услышал, а точнее понял слова, прозвучавшие из уст Дэниела._   
_Смазка!_   
_\- Да, сейчас._   
_Он нашёл флакон, протянул Дэниелу, с восторгом и любопытством поглядывая на него._

\- Кажется, мой милый, ты в нетерпении? - Дэниел хитро улыбнулся и принял из рук Джека флакон со смазкой.  
\- Давай обратно, - продолжая отдавать приказы (как же сильно заводило, когда его мальчик слушался), Дэниел положил ладони на бёдра Джека, потянул к себе - словами и действиями давая понять, что парень должен вновь оседлать его.  
Джек сверху, но это всё ещё не то. Сильные руки, одна из которых ещё держала флакон, оказались на ягодицах парня, заставляя того приподняться и встать на четвереньки. Затем подтолкнули ближе, вперёд по постели...  
Дэниел отпустил своего мальчика, немного проскользнул под ним, что легко было сделать по гладкому шёлковому покрывалу, пока не оказался лицом возле возбуждённого члена. Язык медленно прошёлся по стволу, очертил уздечку, головку, начиная нежно ласкать её, пока руки справлялись с флаконом.  
Обильно нанеся смазку на пальцы, Дэниел отшвырнул флакон в сторону и принялся неспешно вводить пальцы в Джека. Губы всё это время не отрывались от его члена.  
Дэниел медленно вбирал его в рот, понемногу глубже и до конца, так же не спеша отстранялся, полностью выпуская член изо рта, чтобы вновь ласкать языком.  
Дэниел не был любителем дарить кому-либо наслаждение оральными ласками и практически никогда этим не занимался. Но с Джеком он понял, как всё же приятно таким образом доставлять удовольствие тому, в кого влюблён.

_Джек задрожал и откровенно застонал, когда Дэниел одновременно заглатывая его член, скользнул пальцами в задницу. Руки едва не подвели его, еле сдержался, чтобы не рухнуть на простыни._   
_Он осторожно двигался, толкаясь членом в податливое горло Дэниела и насаживаясь на пальцы, стонал и поскуливал от остроты нахлынувших ощущений._   
_В какой-то момент Джек почувствовал, что достаточно растянут и на грани оргазма. Кончить в рот daddy - это было бы слишком. Слишком хорошо, но, наверное, не очень правильно. Дэниел и без того сделал ему шикарный подарок._   
_\- Подожди, подожди… - он аккуратно отстранил пальцы Дэниела, мягко упал на спину и поманил его рукой. – Мне совсем немножко надо, чтобы кончить… Иди ко мне. Возьми меня._   
_Ноги обвили торс Дэниела. Джек громким стоном встретил его член, сменивший пальцы. И сразу – резкие грубые толчки, переключившие стоны на крики удовольствия._   
_\- О боже, боже… - Джек закинул голову, кусая губы. – Дэниел, я тебя обожаю. Я люблю тебя…_   
_Он задрожал и на шумном выдохе кончил, вцепившись в руку Дэниела._

Дэниел с интересом посмотрел на Джека, когда тот оказался на спине, поманил его и позвал. «И это была не просьба, а приказ», − подумал Дэниел.  
Совсем редкие и неуверенные попытки потянуть одеяло на себя были у Джека. До этого момента. Сейчас интонация в голосе не выражала: «как ты решишь», это было требовательное – «я хочу».  
И Дэниел, к удивлению для себя, понял, что хочет подчиниться. И не потому, что в первую очередь ему это было нужно – не нужно, он бы мог закончить всё и минетом – а потому, что так желал его мальчик.  
Только Джек произнёс «возьми меня», Дэниел тут же оказался возле. Член с лёгкостью вошёл в парня, Дэниел упёрся ладонями в кровать по обе стороны от головы своего мальчика, навис над ним.  
И тут его сорвало на быстрые, грубые толчки до самого конца, заставляющие Джека кричать.  
Это уносило на небеса. И Дэниел готов был уже кончить, если бы не − «я люблю тебя». То, в какой момент и как это было сказано – не шутливое «втюрился по самые уши» в их маленькой игре, а с трепетом в голосе и действительно с обожанием – оттянуло момент оргазма.  
Джек кончил и Дэниел осторожно опустился на него, продолжая двигаться внутри. Руки практически не держали – от усталости из-за тяжёлого дня, и от лёгкого волнения после услышанного.  
Жаркие поцелуи в губы, еще пару секунд в его мальчике, в таком тесном после оргазма, и Дэниел кончил следом, с тихим стоном, уткнувшись лицом в ключицы Джека.  
Целуя ещё тяжело вздымающуюся грудь своего мальчика, Дэниел неспешно отстранился, приподнялся, встал с кровати и взял с тумбочки коробку с бумажными салфетками. Кинул её Джеку.  
Спустя секунды, Дэниел лёг рядом с Джеком, обнял его, прижал к себе и, устало прикрыв глаза, тихо произнёс:  
\- Спи, мой мальчик. Моё счастье…  
И практически сразу же заснул сам.


End file.
